


Let me hold you

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera planta, sexta ventana. Un intercambio de miradas, encuentros en los lugares más inesperados y un cigarrillo compartido en la distancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/gifts).



> La historia contiene referencias a otras que he leído, como pequeños tributos ♥
> 
> Canción: http://youtu.be/DwSq17kZvyo

 

 

 

«Hay sonrisas que salen del alma, para encontrarse con miradas perdidas.»  
**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**   _—El principito._

 

 

 

 

Las ruedas de la bicicleta hacían ruido al pisar sobre la gravilla del camino, levantando en su movimiento las pequeñas piedras y las hojas secas que todavía quedaban del otoño que llegaba a su fin. Bordeando la orilla norte del río Hangang, Baekhyun pedaleaba acompañado del sonido de la corriente del agua y del ulular del viento frío que hacía bailar las ramas de los árboles desnudos, ahora desprovistas del traje verde que llevaban puesto la mayor parte del año. Movía sus piernas y daba tranquilamente a los pedales a un ritmo pausado, mochila al hombro y un gorro de lana en la cabeza que le protegía las puntas de las orejas del frío polar. Canturreaba de mientras una de las numerosas canciones que tenía en el mp3, dejando escapar alguna palabra de entre sus labios y moviendo la cabeza al son del ritmo de éstas.

El atardecer estaba al caer y con ello la noche; los días eran cortos con la cercanía del invierno y las horas de luz contadas. Aún así no aumentó el ritmo, disfrutando de lo que quedaba de tarde y del camino que recorría prácticamente todos los días después del trabajo. Saliendo por la puerta de la cafetería con un hasta mañana animado y una pequeña reverencia al dueño, comprobaba su indumentaria y se subía a la bicicleta que siempre dejaba apoyada en un callejón cercano. Cheongdam-dong era lo primero que dejaba atrás, recorriendo sus largas calles y cruzando los semáforos acompañado del tráfico siempre constante de Seúl. Una ciudad bulliciosa en calles, aceras y establecimientos: carteles de marcas de ropa, productos de belleza, acontecimientos y rostros jóvenes de integrantes de grupos de música adornaban las fachadas de los edificios. Las luces de la Navidad próxima, decoraban ya con pinceladas las avenidas principales.

 A Baekhyun le gustaba respirar todo ese movimiento, verlo con sus ojos inquietos y ser parte de ese millón de rostros imposibles de recordar; un muchacho pedaleando su bicicleta entre el gentío, colándose por los callejones de Apgujeong-dong, viendo los ferris navegar por la gran masa de agua al cruzar el extenso puente Seongsudaegyo, y alzar el rostro para observar por unos segundos el horizonte lejano coloreado de tonos anaranjados por rezagados y tenues rayos de sol. Después volvía a centrarse en el camino hacia Seondong-gu, cogiendo un tramo que descendía del puente para seguir por la orilla en vez de coger la avenida principal que llevaba hasta el Bosque de Seúl y, poco a poco, hacia su destino.

 Ese día no había rayos de sol, ni tonos anaranjados en el horizonte, pues éstos estaban ocultos por una capa densa de nubes grises que había estado presente todo el día desde bien temprano. En la cafetería, entre el sonido de la caja registradora, el olor dulzón de los dónuts y el calor del horno de la parte de atrás del local, Baekhyun se había visto rodeado por la expectación de la posible primera nevada del año. Los clientes, la mayoría chicas de su edad que venían entre horas de trabajo o clases, no habían parado de mirar hacia el exterior a través de los grandes cristales que dejaban ver la calle transitada de Apgujeong-ro. Sin dejar de comentar sus ganas de que nevara entre conversaciones triviales sobre estudios, los chicos que salían del edificio de enfrente y el último grito en maquillaje.  
 El frío atenazaba las manos de Baekhyun, privadas de protección sobre el manillar de la bicicleta, y que notaba congeladas mientras pedaleaba. Sus guantes habían quedado olvidados en algún rincón de su piso compartido, seguramente en su montón de ropa por lavar mezclada con la limpia, y en el que no había tenido la paciencia de rebuscar al haberse levantado tarde y tenido que salir con prisas hacia el trabajo. Cada día que el invierno se acercaba, era más difícil dejar el calor agradable de las sábanas y de su cama.

 Siguió pedaleando por el camino de gravilla, con la luz diurna mermando a cada minuto y haciendo que las farolas empezaran su ciclo de encendido por toda la ciudad. Un par de minutos más tarde, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al divisar una verja alta de metal y, detrás de esta, un edificio rodeado de árboles. Apremió su tranquila marcha durante un par de segundos y soltó los pedales para que el impulso le llevara hasta su destino. Derrapó al final un poco al hacer uso de los frenos y paró justo enfrente de la puerta. Al lado de esta, un cartel informativo daba la bienvenida al Albergue para Perros Abandonados Moon.  
 Bajó de la bicicleta y la apoyó contra su cadera para frotarse las manos y darles calor con su aliento, en un intento de devolver la funcionalidad a sus dedos. Una vez recuperada parcialmente, abrió la puerta, y esta chirrió con el ruido metálico de sus goznes. Nada más entrar, su sonrisa se amplió al llegarle el sonido de unos ladridos por encima del de la música que sonaba en sus oídos.

 Había llegado a su segundo hogar.

 Sus ojos vagaron por la vista familiar que se le presentó al cerrar la puerta y dejar la bicicleta contra la verja. Tenía ante él un amplio patio central con el suelo cubierto de arenilla y las hojas secas de los árboles presentes en toda la parcela, y que el viento hacía rodar de un lado para otro. En sus laterales había unos recintos pequeños y vallados, que constaban de un patio y un refugio para los perros; al fondo, dos edificios de construcción simple y un tejadillo de madera. En la ventana de uno de ellos se apreciaba una luz ambarina y el movimiento de una sombra detrás de la cortina que la cubría.

 Ajustándose el gorro, quitándose los auriculares que había llevado puestos todo el rato y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón, Baekhyun empezó a caminar atravesando el patio. La mayoría de los perros estaban dentro de sus refugios, posiblemente comiendo o acurrucados en sus camas de madera, protegidos del frío de la inminente noche; otros se acercaban a la puerta del canil al pasar delante de ella, ladrándole para que les prestara atención.

 Una vez cerca del edificio con luz, escuchó un ladrido y un trote de piernas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo, con un pastor alemán lamiéndole la cara, ladrando y jadeando con su lengua sobresaliendo de entre su grandes dientes.

 —Eh, tranquilo grandullón —le saludó, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la cara del perro y mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto me echabas de menos, Mumu? —preguntó, rascándole la peluda cabeza y haciendo tintinear el collar que había alrededor de su cuello.

 El perro ladró por toda respuesta y la risa de Baekhyun resonó en el aire.

 —Desapareces un día y se deprimen todos —comentó una voz detrás de él.  
 Baekhyun se giró un momento y se encontró con el rostro anciano y surcado de arrugas de la dueña del lugar. Tenía una sonrisa que empequeñecía levemente sus ojos, un chal sobre los hombros cubriendo su delgado cuerpo y una taza de té en las manos, que dejaba escapar una voluta de vapor que hacía juego con la del aliento de Baekhyun al hablar.

 —Buenas tardes, señora Moon —saludó sin dejar de sonreír. Miró después de nuevo a Mumu, acarició sus orejas puntiagudas y se levantó del suelo. El perro movió la cola contento.

 —Casi buenas noches, ¡más bien! Dichosos días tan cortos —exclamó la mujer, acomodándose un poco el chal que no le abandonaba desde que había empezado el frío.

 A la señora Moon le encantaba el sol y sentir el calor en su piel moteada por la edad, pues decía que de joven había podido disfrutar muy poco de él. En las tardes de primavera y verano solía encender la radio, en un dial con música clásica coreana, y se ponía al sol en sus ratos de descanso, cerrando los ojos mientras los perros jugaban a su alrededor con los voluntarios del lugar. Cuando el sol subía y el calor era demasiado fuerte, trasladaba su silla a la protección del tejadillo de madera, descansando bajo él cuando sus huesos se quejaban del trabajo. Ahora que los días eran tan cortos y el frío se colaba en el cuerpo y amenazaba su salud, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo dentro del edificio que servía de oficina y de hogar para la buena mujer.

 Frunció el labio al darse cuenta de que había salido con poca ropa al exterior.

 —Señora Moon, no debería estar fuera, recuerde lo que le dijo el médico —comentó, acercándose a ella con Mumu siguiéndole el paso.

 —Sí, sí —asintió con un gesto de la mano. Abrió la puerta del pequeño edificio y Baekhyun se la sostuvo para que pasara al interior.

 Había caído enferma hacía un par de días y, al no tener familia ni nadie que viviese con ella talmente, Baekhyun había tenido que acompañarla al médico porque ella decía que estaba bien cuando estaba claro que no. Le habían recomendado reposo y calor, y que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos físicos. Algo difícil de pedir a la señora Moon, pues aunque hiciera frío y viento o el calor más fuerte del verano, trabajaba sin descanso a pesar de su avanzada edad. Necesitaba que alguien le recordara de vez en cuando que tenía que ponerse un límite y dejase que los demás se encargaran de las tareas. Su fuerte carácter independiente, que Baekhyun valoraba y le inspiraba, se lo impedía; había trabajado duro desde joven y llevado a cabo la última voluntad de su difunto marido, construyendo hace años ese pequeño refugio en medio del caos urbano de la ciudad en la que había nacido. Así que quería asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

 Siguió a la señora Moon dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, impidiendo que el frío siguiera colándose en el hogareño y cálido interior de la oficina del albergue. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor que contaba con un escritorio de madera oscura y un par de sillas donde se sentaban los visitantes y se les informaba de los procedimientos de adopción; encima, un ordenador que había vivido tiempos mejores y una impresora multifunción que usaban para sacar los formularios. En un lateral de la pequeña sala, un sofá de dos plazas, dos sillones de aspecto cómodo en los que Baekhyun se dejaba caer a veces, y una fila de plantas que la mujer cuidaba con tanto mimo como a los perros del lugar. Al fondo, junto a la única ventana de la sala, había una pequeña cocina y una tetera humeante sobre la encimera de madera, que caldeaba e impregnaba el aire de olor a hierbas. El resto estaba ocupado por estanterías a rebosar de libros y un televisor pequeño colocado en una esquina junto a un revistero, encendido en ese momento con una película en blanco y negro.  
   
Mumu, que había aprovechado para colarse dentro, se subió raudo al sofá mientras la señora Moon se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

 Baekhyun dejó que el calor del pequeño lugar le envolviera como una manta. El ordenador estaba encendido, así que se sentó delante de él y comprobó el correo. La señora Moon siempre le dejaba esa clase de tareas a él, pues la informática y las nuevas tecnologías no eran de su agrado. Le solía decir que tanto móvil y tanto ordenador sólo estaba consiguiendo hacer a la gente más inútil.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada, borró un e-mail de publicidad y la cerró.

 —¿Ha venido alguien hoy? —preguntó haciendo click en la opción del salvapantallas.

 —Ha sido un día tranquilo, con el frío que hace no parecen animarse a pasearse por aquí. Pero han venido los chicos de la mañana, y Sunghye ha llegado hace un rato.

—No la he visto.

—Estará jugando con Mika. Esta niña está mimando demasiado a ese perro, va a salir tan cabeza hueca como ella —Baekhyun rió, mientras leía el informe de seguimiento de la última adopción—. No te rías joven, que tú eres igual con Bona —continuó llevándose la taza a los labios—. Le ha vuelto a dar guerra al pobre Minjae.

 —¿Bona? Pero si es un sol —respondió con una sonrisa.

 —Eso será contigo, no ha dejado de ladrarle al pobre muchacho. Creo que está deseando que te gradúes para que le hagas los chequeos tú.  
   
La sonrisa de Baekhyun se redujo un poco. Se suponía que se graduaría el próximo año y por fin obtendría su título, pero primero tenía que ganar ese semestre, que se había cogido libre, el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos que le iba a ocasionar todo ello.  
   
—Su vida se volverá triste y aburrida —puntualizó revisando los papeles de encima de la mesa, dejando que el pensamiento sobre sus estudios se esfumara.

 Volvió al principio del informe, y miró la fotografía de Sam, un precioso jino, que por fin tenía dueño y un hogar. Uno de los pocos perros en ese refugio que había tenido la suerte de haber sido elegido. Contrario a lo que sería normal, la gente no solía decantarse a la hora de tener un perro por la adopción, lo que era una pena, pues en el albergue había compañeros de aventuras que buscaban el cariño de un nuevo dueño. El problema principal era que querían un perro bonito, sano, fácil de controlar. No tenían tiempo para tener paciencia con un animal que había pasado por cosas malas, para mirar a los ojos al animal e intentar ver en ellos la necesidad de ser queridos. Nadie tenía tiempo para nada últimamente.  
 Baekhyun cerró la carpeta y se levantó, volviendo a ponerse el chaquetón sobre el jersey y los zapatos que se había quitado en la entrada. Echó un vistazo hacia la pantalla del televisor y se percató de que ahora estaban con una reposición del tiempo; una animación de copos de nieve caía sobre la capital, anunciando la nieve tan esperada.

 —La dejo aquí señora Moon, la veo después —comentó con una pequeña inclinación.  
 La mujer apartó la mirada de la pantalla y asintió.  
   
—Rescata al buen muchacho de Minjae, te lo agradecerá. Si no me equivoco ha vuelto a intentar examinar a Bona.  
   
—Tampoco será para tanto —replicó con una sonrisa mientras se subía la cremallera de la prenda de abrigo. La pequeña consulta estaba al lado, pero una vez bajaba el sol, la temperatura caía con rapidez.  Dejó a la señora Moon al buen recaudo del calor, de la manta que le había puesto por encima y de la compañía de Mumu, que había puesto la cabeza sobre el posabrazos del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y ocupado en una de sus siestas.

 Cuando salió al exterior, la noche se había impuesto y el frío amenazó con cortarle la piel de la cara. La brisa había pasado a ser un viento suave y las nubes cargadas, se veían más negras que nunca en la oscuridad teñida por las luces nocturnas. Entró rápidamente en el edificio anexo, quitándose nuevamente los zapatos. Estaba dividido en dos partes; una era la pequeña clínica del albergue, donde un veterinario en prácticas ayudaba con la salud de los perros y a la que se accedía por la puerta de la izquierda; en la parte derecha del edificio estaba el almacén con los utensilios de limpieza, el pequeño surtido de material clínico que tenían, la comida y mantas para los perros pagados por la señora Moon, y conseguidos en las donaciones puntuales que recibían. El espacio restante lo ocupaba un baño, una habitación con material de oficina y una torre de archivadores para guardar las carpetas de los informes y las adopciones de los perros que llegaban al albergue.

 Cogió el pasillo de la izquierda y no tardó en llegarle a la nariz el olor característico del material médico, mezcla de medicamentos y desinfectante; olor que le acompañaba desde sus prácticas de laboratorio en la universidad y desde que había empezado su trabajo ahí. Tampoco le tardó en llegar el sonido de un ladrido familiar, que se colaba por la puerta entornada de la consulta y que sonaba por el estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas.

—Bona, traquila, sé buena —dijo una voz que Baekhyun reconoció como la de Minjae.  
 El sonido de algo metálico que caía al suelo demostró el poco caso que le hizo el animal. Baekhyun aceleró sus pasos pero antes de llegar la puerta, ésta se abrió más aún y por ella salió la perrita, corriendo como una loca hacia él con sus patas cortas y su cuerpo alargado. Al llegar a sus pies, se puso a ladrar y a mover la fina cola agitadamente. Le miraba con unos ojos enormes y oscuros que pedían atención. Baekhyun no tardó en prestársela; había echado de menos a su chica especial el día anterior.

 —¿Que pasa, eh, revoltosa? —le preguntó alzándola con los brazos y llevándosela después hacia el pecho. La perrita empezó a lamerle el cuello por toda respuesta, haciéndole cosquillas con su lengua húmeda—. Para, para, Bona —pidió entre pequeñas risas.

 La perrita hizo caso al instante. Así que Baekhyun la acomodó en sus brazos, sintiendo el peso familiar de su cuerpo inquieto y levantó la mirada hacia Minjae, que observaba a ambos desde detrás de la mesa de trabajo. Un par de años mayor que él, llevaba de prácticas desde que él había visitado por primera vez el albergue. Era el único empleado en sí de ese lugar, pues el resto, como él, eran voluntarios. Baekhyun era el más regular, viniendo prácticamente todas las tardes, y más de una vez la señora Moon le había propuesto contratarle para que así ganara un dinero extra, pero él se había negado. Iba ahí porque le gustaba, no como una obligación ni con un fin lucrativo y prefería dejar que siguiera así. Su recompensa era tener la compañía de todos esos perros, ver cómo crecían y otros mejoraban, jugar con ellos y cuidarlos; protegerlos y darles el cariño que sus anteriores dueños no había profesado hacia ellos. Con eso le bastaba. Además estaba Bona, su pequeña teckel, con sus graciosas orejas caídas y su carácter juguetón y testarudo que le alegraba el día a día.  
   
—La tienes demasiado mimada —comentó Minjae, quitándose los guantes de látex que llevaba puestos.

 —Eso me ha dicho la señora Moon. ¿Eres una mimada, Bona? —preguntó a la perrita, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Bona se limitó a lamerle la barbilla.  
   
Baekhyun se despidió de su compañero, con Bona en brazos y la sonrisa todavía en la cara. Los siguientes minutos los dedicó a ponerle el traje y la correa que siempre guardaba en un armario de la entrada, su rutina prácticamente diaria excepto cuando el trabajo en la cafetería le hacía cubrir el turno de alguien, como había ocurrido el día anterior. Ella se estuvo quieta, acostumbrada como estaba a ser formal cuando le interesaba, la cola lo único que demostraba las ganas que tenía de salir.

 Una vez ajustó las correas y le dio una galleta por portarse bien, se levantó y entreabrió la puerta, dejando entrar una pequeña corriente de aire frío que le rozó la piel de la cara. En la oscuridad del patio iluminado por la luz ambarina de las farolas, se apreciaba que algo caía del cielo. Baekhyun abrió un poco más y alzó la mirada hacia éste. Eran copos de nieve, cayendo al suelo poco a poco.

 Se quedó observando el acontecimiento, embelesado por la magia que albergaba siempre la nieve. Estuviera lo que estuviesen haciendo, la gente giraba sus rostros cuando esos copos níveos y frágiles aparecían en el paisaje. Desde el otro lado de una ventana, paseando por Insadong o sentado en el exterior de una cafetería, los ojos se abrían con sorpresa, las sonrisas aparecían y se alzaban móviles para hacer fotografías y vídeos.

 Apartó la mirada cuando un ladrido lejano le llegó a los oídos y entonces se dio cuenta de que Bona había salido corriendo en cuanto había abierto la puerta de más, aprovechando que él se había despistado.

 —¡Bona! —la llamó, yendo tras ella, su cuerpo difuminándose en la oscuridad y los pies de Baekhyun haciendo crujir las hojas secas.

Algunos perros empezaron a ladrar, asomando sus cabezas por las puertas de los refugios. Vio a Sunghye, metida en uno de los caniles e intentando que volvieran dentro, pero éstos le hacían caso nulo. Llevaba muy poco tiempo ahí y la mayoría todavía no se habían acostumbrado a su presencia ni a su carácter demasiado vivaz que asustaba a unos y ponía en guardia a otros.  
   
Baekhyun decidió ayudarla, Bona no podía ir muy lejos después de todo. El lugar estaba vallado y dudaba que alguien fuera a entrar precisamente en ese momento por la puerta principal, en ese día tan frío.

—Espera que te ayude —le dijo a Sunghye, llegando hasta ella y motivando a los perros a que regresaran a sus camas. Éstos le hicieron más caso a él, retrocediendo hacia el interior del refugio.

Por las tardes, los voluntarios se encargaban de sacarlos a pasear y jugar con ellos, así que seguramente estaban esperando a ello. Pero teniendo en cuenta que se había puesto a nevar, no estaba seguro ni de salir con Bona.

Sunghye tiró del tirador de la puerta corredera y Baekhyun la ayudó, cerrándola ambos con un sonoro ruido. En el resto de caniles los perros habían vuelto a sus camas ante la nieve, que iba aumentando su caída.

 —Gracias —dijo la chica cuando terminaron, rostro redondeando y pelo largo adornado con un gracioso gorro con forma de panda, la nieve moteándolo de blanco.

 —No es nada. Será mejor que vayas con la señora Moon —comentó, dándose calor en las manos. Las volvía a tener heladas.

 —¿Y tú?  
   
—Tengo que buscar a Bona, corre como el demonio.  
 Sungye rió, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y corrió hacia la oficina, con su bufanda de motivos invernales agitándose al vuelo.  
 Baekhyun se puso en marcha, comprobando en el camino que todas las puertas de metal estuvieran bien cerradas, y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

 —Bona, ¿dónde estás? —la llamó, mirando a su alrededor al no encontrarla junto a la verja. Su bicicleta seguía apoyada en el muro, cubriéndose poco a poco con una fina capa de nieve. Al otro lado se veía un mar de luces rojas, la gente que volvía a sus casas conduciendo por las abarrotadas avenidas de Seúl.  
 Un ladrido hizo que se girara hacia la izquierda, donde había un pequeño tejadillo con un tablón de anuncios. Había alguien resguardado bajo él, vestido de arriba a abajo, con una generosa capucha y una bufanda roja ocultando su rostro.  
   
—Oh, lo siento mucho —empezó a disculparse, llegando hasta él y haciendo una pequeña inclinación —. No le había visto.

 —Tranquilo, estabas ocupado —dijo una voz suave y agradable debajo de la capucha. Sonaba juvenil, así que Baekhyun se relajó un poco. Siempre era más fácil lidiar con un tema de mala atención con alguien joven, aunque también sabía que no debía de fiarse por el tono de voz. Bien podía ser un abuelo de ochenta años.  
 Bona ladró desde un lugar muy cercano, lo que le llamó la atención porque no la veía por ninguna parte.

 —¿La buscabas? —preguntó el otro, moviendo la bufanda y dejando a la vista la cabeza de Bona, que volvió a ladrar desde la protección de lana, que le envolvía el cuerpo en brazos del visitante.

 —Será posible, Bona. Lo siento, en serio —se disculpó nuevamente—. Bienvenido al albergue para perros Moon. Byun Baekhyun para cualquier consulta —sonrió como saludo de bienvenida.

 El desconocido se movió, poniéndose un poco más debajo de la farola y saliendo de la protección del tejadillo. Se llevó una mano a la bufanda y la deslizó un poco, dejando a la vista unos labios finos y enrojecidos por el frío.  
   
—Kim, Kim Joonmyun —respondió el chico con una curva apareciendo en estos, alzando el rostro hacia Baekhyun, unos ojos oscuros y extrañamente familiares encontrándose con los suyos.  
   
_Kim Joonmyun_ , repitió Baekhyun en su mente, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.  
   
Kim. Joonmyun. La persona que menos se esperaba encontrar tras tanto tiempo.

  
  
 

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
 

 

_El sol brillaba sobre el césped recién cortado de la pista de fútbol, aquella mañana. Una risa resonaba en el aire, seguida poco después de otra que se fusionó con la primera. Sus dueños, uno extremadamente alto y el otro de menos estatura, daban vueltas al campo, con el calor de primeros de mayo haciéndoles sudar bajo sus uniformes oscuros._

_En un esquina del campo, el profesor los observaba con gesto ufano y les apremiaba a correr en serio, si no querían un castigo más severo por llegar tarde por tercera vez esa semana._

_—¿Nos echamos una buena carrera, Yeol? —le retó el más bajo, girando el rostro hacia su amigo, con el pelo pegado a la frente._  
   
—Te voy a ganar —aseguró el otro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_—Tú eres el perdedor, no yo —sonrió, acelerando el ritmo sin avisar._  
   
Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, vociferando en el silencio del patio. Las largas piernas de Chanyeol siendo una ventaja en la carrera, pero la agilidad de Baekhyun una mejor. El segundo acabó subiéndose a la espalda de su amigo en movimiento, haciendo que los últimos metros corriera con él encima. Cayeron al final ambos en un amasijo de piernas sobre el césped todavía húmedo, sus risas resonando y sus respiraciones agitadas por el ejercicio.  
   
Baekhyun levantó la mirada hacia el mar de ventanas que ofrecía la fachada del instituto y por las que se colaba el sonido de las voces de los profesores, dando la soporífera primera hora de clase. En su paseo por cada una, se dio cuenta de que alguien miraba hacia donde estaban ellos desde la tercera planta. Cruzó su mirada con la perdida de él, ofreciéndole a continuación una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.  
   
—Eh —llamó a su amigo, dándole un golpe en el hombro para que le hiciera caso—. ¿Quién crees que será?

_—¿Quién? —replicó Chanyeol mirando hacia la dirección que le señalaba._  
 Baekhyun volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. El rostro había desaparecido.  
   
—Nadie —contestó, levantándose del suelo y extendiendo una mano hacia su amigo para ayudarle—. ¿Hacemos que nos persiga por medio instituto? —propuso refiriéndose al profesor, cuyo ceño fruncido parecía tatuado en su cara.

_Los ojos de Chanyeol brillaron con travesura. No tardaron en poner en movimiento sus piernas, con el silbato del profesor sonando detrás de ellos y olvidando aquel rostro desconocido del tercer piso a cada paso de sus pies._

  
  


 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  


 

_La nieve manchaba la entrada del edificio, oscura por las pisadas de los estudiantes y blanca en la mano de Baekhyun mientras entraba persiguiendo a Chanyeol._

_—¡No te escapes! —vociferó por el pasillo, esquivando a chicos y chicas que, acurrucados en sus chaquetones, movían sus pies perezosos hacia sus taquillas. Algunos se apartaban viéndole venir, para evitar acabar empapados por la nieve que se derretía lentamente en la mano de Baekhyun._

_—¡Eh! —se quejó Chanyeol cuando la bola impactó contra su nuca, la forma redonda de esta rompiéndose y quedándose pegada a su pelo y su ropa. Contraatacó lanzando una que se había guardado en la mano y que lanzó con fuerza hacia él._

_Baekhyun la esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo, la puntería de su amigo era pobre, pero le dio a alguien que estaba a su lado y que se quejó tras el impacto. Se giró y al hacerlo se encontró con un par de ojos castaños tras unas gafas negras de pasta, una mirada que se mantuvo durante unos segundos mientras el resto del alumnado seguía su peregrinación hacia las clases._

_—Lo siento, mi amigo es idiota —se disculpó, quitándole un trozo de nieve del hombro del uniforme oscuro._

_—No pasa nada —dijo el chico, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro._

_—¿Vamos, Joonmyun? —le llamó uno de sus compañeros, alzando la mano a un par de metros de ellos._

_El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró una vez más hacia Baekhyun, el contacto visual volviendo a durar un par de segundos, para a continuación alejarse de él. Baekhyun observó como desaparecía entre el gentío estudiantil, una figura más entre el mar de uniformes y mochilas, con la impresión de que no era la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraban._

_—Joonmyun —murmuró frunciendo levemente las cejas, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su clase con la cara de aquel muchacho permaneciendo en su mente y su nombre en los labios._

  
  


 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  


 

Baekhyun observaba el fondo de su taza de té, sentado en el sofá, con el calor del cuerpo peludo de Mumu a un lado y la presencia del visitante en el otro, un hueco entre ambos.  
 La señora Moon hablaba afablemente con Joonmyun, mientras que Sunghye no dejaba de mirarle como si no hubiera visto a un chico en su vida, desviando sus ojos rasgados de tanto en tanto hacia él. Baekhyun se mantenía callado. Bona, subida al regazo de Joonmyun, estaba acurrucada dentro de la protección de la bufanda roja, que caía desde el cuello del muchacho y con la que los dedos enguantados de su dueño jugaban de manera distraída.

—¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? —preguntó la señora Moon.

—Joonmyun, Kim Joonmyun —respondió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su lugar en el sofá.

—Así que jovencito, ¿interesado en adoptar un perro?

Baekhyun miró hacia Joonmyun, hacía cuatro años que no veía ese rostro. Ya no había gafas de pasta colocadas encima del puente de la nariz como en su memoria, ni un flequillo que cayera tapándole prácticamente los ojos. Ahora, desprovisto de la capucha, podía apreciar su cabello clareado y estilizado en un peinado casual, sus ojos más visibles que nunca y la redondez de las mejillas que todavía permanecía en la piel nívea a pesar del paso de los años.

Le miró a los ojos directamente, pero no percibió sombra de reconocimiento en ellos al cruzarse sus miradas por un breve momento.

—Así es —contestó al final, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y ofreciendo una sonrisa que trajo recuerdos a Baekhyun.

—Pues has venido al lugar correcto, aquí hay muchos señoritos y señoritas en busca de un hogar —siguió la buena mujer, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té, el vapor del líquido caliente haciendo volutas en el aire.

—Pero no el mejor día —replicó Joonmyun, llevándose una mano a la nuca, su sonrisa tornándose tímida.

—Tonterías, los días de nieve son siempre especiales —le tranquilizó, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla—. ¿Has pensado qué tipo de perro te gustaría tener? —continuó, iniciando el cuestionario habitual y casual que se realizaba a los que visitaban el albergue en busca de un animal de compañía.

Baekhyun se pasó toda la conversación observando a Joonmyun, en una imitación de Sunghye, que seguía haciéndolo desde el sillón de enfrente, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas cuando Joonmyun reparaba en ella. Baekhyun tosía en esos momentos y cuando los ojos se clavaban en él, se excusaba diciendo que estaba resfriado.

Las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra mientras la señora Moon asentía ante las respuestas que salían de los labios de Joonmyun; preguntas que conducían a saber qué perro era mejor para el futuro dueño, y que desembocaban en una visita a los caniles y, posteriormente, en un paseo con el animal elegido para que ambos se acostumbraran el uno al otro.

Baekhyun bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Bona, que seguía dormitando a pesar de que no había hecho su paseo de la tarde; algo inusual. Aunque era muy cariñosa con él, no se solía dejar coger con facilidad y ladraba a los desconocidos, enseñando los dientes. Era desconfiada, lo que dejaba claro que su anterior dueño no la había tratado bien. Lo malo es que, hostil como se mostraba ante los visitantes cuando pasaban por el canil que compartía con otros perros pequeños, no había sido elegida para adoptar las veces que había venido gente, a pesar de ser de una raza amable y que se llevaba muy bien con los niños. De hecho, desde que la había encontrado en una fría noche de diciembre y la había llevado al albergue, apenas se habían despegado y era la única persona que permitía acercarse a ella sin problemas, aparte de la señora Moon, que parecía tener un don para los animales. A Minjae le había costado unas cuantas sesiones de ladridos, sobornos de galletas y escapadas para que Bona acabase confiando en él.

En el fondo agradecía esa hostilidad, y se sentía mal por ello al mismo tiempo cada una de esas veces, pues confinaba a la perrita a seguir viviendo en el albergue en vez de al calor de un hogar de verdad, donde debería de estar. Le tenía demasiado aprecio a la teckel y compartía muchos recuerdos con ella. Verse separados era un pensamiento que no entraba en su cabeza.

Por lo que pudo escuchar de boca de Joonmyun, éste aún vivía con sus padres, en una casa grande con jardín, seguramente la misma por la que él había pasado incontables mañanas en bicicleta de camino al instituto. También habló de que estaba terminando la carrera y que el tiempo que le quedaba hasta el nuevo año académico lo estaba empleando en terminar su proyecto de fin de carrera, algo en lo que llevaba trabajando desde hacía meses. Tanto aislamiento con el exterior había hecho que su madre le dijera que necesitaba una actividad que le obligara a salir, a asomar la cabeza por la puerta y mover las piernas. Terminó diciendo que prefería un perro pequeño y que nunca antes había tenido uno, ni ningún tipo de animal doméstico.

—Tenemos a Sam, un jino juguetón y muy tranquilo al mismo tiempo —comentó la señora Moon tras finalizar las preguntas, levantándose con dificultad del sillón, la edad pesando en sus huesos y en sus músculos.  
 Sunghye le hizo un gesto para que se volviera a sentar y se levantó para acercarse a la estantería más cercana al televisor ahora apagado, sacando un archivador de un estante. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se lo dio a la señora Moon, que lo cogió agradeciéndoselo.

—También está Sumi —continuó, una vez lo abrió y pasó un par de fichas en las que figuraba los datos del animal, las diferentes pruebas que se le hacían, comportamiento y la fecha en la que habían entrado en el albergue—. Le gusta más dormir que pasear, poco ladrador y cariñoso —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, marcado por las arrugas—. Leo —Pasó sus dedos por la fotografía y giró el archivador hacia Joonmyun para que lo pudiera ver—. Es un poco mayor de lo que la gente prefiere, pero sólo tienes que mirarle a sus ojos bicolores para saber que todavía le queda mucho por dar todavía —Pasó otra página—. Nala... —Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Cada vez que hablaba sobre los perros del albergue se ponía emotiva. Eran como sus hijos, a los que cuidaba con mimo y a los que deseaba lo mejor—. Tan vivaz y traviesa. Llegó embarazada hace dos años. Sus cachorros crecieron sanos y fuertes, y sólo queda uno de ellos en el albergue.

Baekhyun se levantó, piernas inquietas y la mirada de Sunghye sobre él que, en cuanto se alejó del sofá con la taza de té vacía en la mano, aprovechó a sentarse en su sitio.

—Podrías adoptar a Mika —comentó la chica, pasando un par de fichas con avidez—. Lo cuido todos los días y estoy segura de que sería perfecto para ti.

Baekhyun volvió a toser, viendo la estrategia de Sunghye con claridad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Joonmyun, con tono preocupado y sus ojos oscuros de nuevo en él.

—Sí, sí, es sólo la garganta —Tosió otra vez, llevándose la mano a la boca para afianzar su charada—. Tranquilo.

—Mika suelta demasiado pelo, Sunghye, no creo que quiera estar cepillándolo todo los días —habló de nuevo la señora Moon—, pero a lo mejor Lori se adapta mejor a lo que necesita.

—¿Y... Bona? —preguntó de repente Joonmyun.

Baekhyun, con un mano ocupada en echar el té y la otra sugetando con la taza, perdió la concentración escaldándose la mano. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para ahogar el quejido, maldiciendo por dentro en el proceso. Abrió el grifo del pequeño fregadero y puso el dorso de la mano bajo él, el agua helada calmando la quemazón mientras volvía a mirar hacia los presentes.

—Baekhyun la ha malcriado demasiado y sólo le hace caso a él —se quejó Sunghye, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la cabeza de la perrita— ¿A que sí, Bona? —Un gruñido sonó por toda respuesta—. Malas pulgas —bufó cruzando los brazos y poniendo morros.

La chica le estaba empezando a caer mal. Cerró el grifo, mojando antes un paño con agua, que se puso a continuación sobre la mano.

—Yo creo que es perfecta —dijo Joonmyun. Movió sus dedos hacia el cuello de Bona y ésta alzó la cabeza para que le acariciara debajo de la mandíbula—. Parece que le caigo bien —añadió sonriéndole a la perrita, lo que hizo que se le empequeñecieran los ojos.

—Pues serás la excepción —replicó Sunghye, claramente descontenta ante la elección de animal.

—¿Tú qué dices, Baekhyun? ¿Dejarías marchar a tu ojito derecho? —inquirió la señora Moon, cogiendo el archivador de las manos de Joonmyun, cerrándolo con cuidado y dejándolo sobre sus piernas.

Baekhyun miró a Bona, tan feliz en el regazo de Joonmyun. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida, comportándose de forma tan familiar como lo hacía con él. Eso le molestaba un poco, pues con Bona se sentía especial, como si tuviera un vínculo con ella que nadie podía reemplazar.

—No diga eso, señora Moon, Bona no es mía —respondió con una sonrisa que no alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

De hecho, de haber podido, hace mucho que él sería su dueño, cumpliendo un deseo no cumplido, pero no olvidado, de su infancia.

  
  


 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  


 

_Las manos pequeñas de Baekhyun siempre se pegaban a los cristales de las tiendas de animales cuando paseaba por la ciudad o iba al centro comercial. Era ver con sus ojos curiosos el letrero que anunciaba una y correr hacia el escaparate con sus piernas cortas, acompañado del sonido de los tacones negros de su abuela._

_Saludaba a los cachorros con una sonrisa en el rostro, queriendo tocarlos, pero encontrándose con el cristal grueso de la tienda que se lo impedía. A veces les ponía nombres y les decía el montón de cosas que harían cuando fueran juntos a casa: de cómo se esconderían debajo del hueco de la escalera y le darían una sorpresa a mamá, o de cómo asustarían a Gato, el gato del vecino, cuyo dueño siempre ponía mala cara cuando Baekhyun arrancaba las flores de su entrada._

_En ocasiones, entre miradas de niño bueno y su insistente voz, su abuela le dejaba entrar en la tienda y entonces hundía las yemas de los dedos en el pelaje de un perro, acariciándole el lomo. En ese tipo de momentos se sentía el niño más feliz del planeta y era difícil despegarle del cachorro, porque quería llevarse esa felicidad con él. Sin embargo, su abuela le decía que no podía, que mamá se pondría enferma y entonces no habría felicidad alguna. Las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos de Baekhyun cuando ella le decía eso, porque no veía justo que todos tuvieran animales de compañía y él no. Incluso Chanyeol tenía un hurón, al que él le ataba cosas a la cola y después su amigo se enfadaba y no le hablaba en dos días, los más tristes para él, porque no tener un amigo era peor que no tener un perro o un hurón._

_Su abuela, queriendo que las lágrimas desaparecieran, le solía decir que, un día, cuando fuera mayor, le compraría el perro que quisiera y que podría jugar con él tanto como quisiera, ponerle nombre y sacarlo a pasear. Eso bastaba para que la sonrisa volviera a aparecer en el rostro infantil de Baekhyun, con un «Abu es la mejor del mundo» saliendo de su boca y la pequeña mano cogiendo la grande y arrugada de ella._

  
  
 

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
 

 

—Si es un problema, puedo elegir a otro —comentó Joonmyun.

—No, tranquilo —replicó Baekhyun, calmándole con otra sonrisa, un poco más sincera que la anterior. Se acercó a Bona y se agachó para poder verla de cerca y acariciarla. Sus ojos, del color del chocolate y llenos de ternura, le miraron fijamente y acto seguido empezó a lamerle el brazo con su lengua húmeda, mientras él le acariciaba la parte inferior y oculta de las orejas. —¿Ahora te haces la pelotuda, gamberra?

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que sea una molestia —volvió a hablar el otro joven, liberando a la perrita del abrazo de la bufanda.

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza, cogiendo el cuerpo alargado con sus manos. Ahí estaba el Joonmyun que recordaba, preocupándose por sus acciones y de no ocasionar molestias.

—Es hora de que encuentre un dueño —murmuró más para sí mismo que para los presentes, llevándola hacia su pecho y besándola en la cabeza.

Quizás había llegado el día de dejarla partir, como un padre a un hijo, para empezar una nueva vida.

—Se echará después a llorar, seguro —comentó Sunghye, volviendo a la conversación.

—Para eso ya estás tú —replicó Baekhyun.

La próxima vez iba a dejar que lidiara con los perros ella sola.

—¿Puedo entonces? —preguntó una vez más Joonmyun.

—Claro —su voz dudó por un segundo, pero sonó alta y clara cuando respondió. Era a Joonmyeon a quien se la dejaba; estaría bien.

—Pero primero hay que hacer el procedimiento —interrumpió la señora Moon—. Las adopciones se controlan mucho, no queremos que ningún perro acabe en un hogar que no cumple unos mínimos requisitos.

—¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? —gritó de repente Sunghye, levantando la mano.

—Sunghye —pronunció la mujer con voz y mirada firme. La chica se tranquilizó al instante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

—¿Te encargas tú? —le preguntó a Baekyun—. Puedes llevar el seguimiento al completo si todo es correcto mañana.

Sabía que Joonmyun cumpliría los requisitos de sobra, pero no dijo nada. Era una buena oportunidad para saber más de la persona que tantos pensamientos había ocupado en su mente años atrás. Así que asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo.

—¿Qué pasa mañana? —preguntó Joonmyun con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

—Limpia la casa, joven. Tendrás visita a domicilio.


	2. El baúl de los recuerdos

—Tierra llamando a Baekhyun —susurró una voz a su oído, sobresaltándole y consiguiendo que bajara de la nebulosa mental en la que había subido sin darse cuenta.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que había dejado el lavavajillas abierto, cuando pensaba que ya lo había puesto en funcionamiento. Cerró la puerta y pulsó el botón de puesta en marcha.

Detrás de él, su compañera de turno, manos en las caderas, le escrutaba con la mirada.

—A ti te ha pasado algo —empezó.

Baekhyun, asegurándose el delantal, pasó rápidamente al lado de ella encaminándose hacia el mostrador de la cafetería, dejando atrás el calor sofocante de la zona de cocina.

—Byun Baekhyun, no oses escabullirte de mi interrogatorio —masculló entre dientes, siguiéndole. Acto seguido puso una sonrisa cordial e inocente a la nueva clienta que estaba en la línea de caja—. Buenos días, ¿qué va a desear? —Tomó el pedido en el ordenador y le dijo a la chica que la llamaría en cuanto estuviera—. Cuéntame —añadió, cogiendo un vaso alto, poniéndolo en la máquina de café y pulsando un botón con la agilidad de la costumbre.

—¿Por qué debería? —le sonrió Baekhyun, cogiendo las pinzas de repostería y sirviendo un dónuts de plátano en un plato.

—Porque soy Park Yura, y mi misión en la vida es ser tu fantasma personal.

—Pensaba que era ser el de tu hermano —rió, dejando el plato sobre la bandeja del pedido.

—También, los dos sois tal para cual —replicó, añadiendo el café como compañía al dónuts y anunciando por el micrófono que ya estaba el pedido listo—. Pero mi hermano es un soso y tú al menos tienes gracia.

Baekhyun rió más fuerte y los rostros del grupito de chicas que estaba sentado más cercano a la barra se giraron hacia él, para después seguir con lo suyo cuchicheando entre sonrisas y volviendo a pegar los ojos a sus móviles al cabo de unos segundos.

Yura era la hermana de su amigo Chanyeol y ambos eran como dos gotas de agua a primera vista. A pesar de que se llevaban un par de años, compartían tantos rasgos faciales que la gente los consideraba gemelos y, más de una vez, los confundía. Sobre todo ahora que su amigo se había dejado el pelo largo, una repetición inversa de lo que había pasado una vez de pequeño, cuando con siete años, Chanyeol le cortó el pelo a su hermana mientras dormía. Yura no quiso quitarse su gorro favorito de lana por mucho calor que hiciese, pues su madre poco había podido hacer ante la falta de pelo que le había dejado su hermano. A la mañana siguiente, encima de la cama, apareció el peluche favorito de Chanyeol con la cabeza cercenada.

Compañeros de juegos durante años, Baekhyun había sido testigo y partícipe de muchas cosas entre hermanos; de la voz mandona de Yura y los berrinches de Chanyeol porque su hermana le hacía ser la princesa en los juegos; del beso tímido que ella le dio en la mejilla cuando tenía doce años; de las vacaciones compartidas en Busan con el sol bronceando sus rostros, la textura de la arena en los pies y el murmullo del mar de fondo; de las graduaciones y fiestas de cumpleaños en casa de los Park; del alcohol en las venas, Navidades, y presentaciones de pareja; momentos de felicidad y preocupación. La consideraba como una hermana, a la que apreciaba, quería y por la que se preocupaba de que todo le fuera bien.

De fondo, empezó a sonar por el sistema de audio una de sus canciones favoritas y de las que siempre elegía cuando iba con sus amigos al karaoke. No tardó en contagiarse y moverse al ritmo de esta clavando los movimientos, ya que se sabía el baile de memoria como fan del grupo que era.

— _Gee, Gee, Gee, Gee, Baby, Baby, Baby_  —le canturreó a Yura, acompañado de la pose de manos característico de la canción.

—Idiota —se quejó llevándose una mano a la cara como si no quisiera verle pero sonriendo detrás de sus dedos.

—Me quieres —replicó poniéndole los labios en expresión de beso.

—A quinientos metros de distancia.

—Pero me adoras.

—Pensaba que el creído era mi hermano —comentó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—No, él sólo es alto. —Reanudó el ritmo de la canción, canturreando el estribillo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Muy bueno, pero dime, ¿qué tiene ensimismado al gran Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun se llevó una mano al pecho en gesto dramático.

—Vale, tengo que confesártelo o mi corazón explotará —Miró a un lado y a otro y se acercó a su oído—. El grano que tienes en la barbilla —le murmuró, separándose rápidamente de ella pero no lo suficiente para evitar el puñetazo que le golpeó en el hombro—. Burra —se quejó.

—Para burro ya estás tú, que se te da muy bien rebuznar —refunfuñó, dándole un empujón.

Las puertas automáticas y el aviso de entrada anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Yura levantó la mirada y su cara adquirió un gesto de desesperación.

—Otra vez él. No, por favor.

Baekhyun desvió la mirada y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

—Oh, vamos, pero si es el amor de tu vida.

—Baekhyun —Era su tono de advertencia, de que parara, pero él nunca hacía caso a ese tipo de indirectas.

—Pero si sólo se te va a declarar por cuarta vez —continuó.

—En una semana —añadió, bajando el tono de voz.

No podía evitar dejar de sonreír. El chico llevaba viniendo posiblemente a ese Dunkin' Donuts desde antes de que él entrara a trabajar. Solía venir dos o tres veces a la semana, después de salir del edificio de enfrente, con gesto cansado en la cara y mochila al hombro. Pero desde que Yura trabajaba ahí, pasaba todos los días y desde principios de noviembre intentaba que ella saliera con él.

—Dale una oportunidad al pobre muchacho.

—No —negó rotundamente—. ¡Es un feto! —exclamó en voz baja desviando rápidamente los ojos hacia el muchacho que miraba los dulces con interés.

—Pedo-noona —canturreó.

—Repite eso y juro que te hago tragar esas preciosas pinzas que llevas en la mano.

Baekhyun bajó la mirada y vio que no las había dejado en su sitio. Estaba demasiado despistado esa mañana.

—¡Atiéndele, vamos! —le apremió, empujándole por la espalda mientras ella se ocultaba en la parte de atrás.

Se mordió el labio para evitar reír e intentó poner cara de póquer, lo que se le daba fatal, para atender al muchacho que se estaba poniendo de puntillas para ver a dónde había ido Yura.

El muchacho no era feo, pero todavía tenía que terminar de desarrollarse, con sus piernas y sus brazos delgados, el acné adolescente repartido por la cara y las mejillas redondas. Era uno de los tantos jóvenes que entraban y salían del edificio que había al otro lado de la calle, al pasar el resalto de rayas amarillas y blancas, justo enfrente del  _Dunkin' Donuts_  en el que trabajaba.

Se trataba de una de las tantas fábricas de sueños repartidas por Seúl. Donde los jóvenes que querían desafiarse a sí mismos pasaban su adolescencia encerrados entre paredes de hormigón, durante interminables horas de ensayos de baile y clases de canto. Baekhyun los veía desfilar por delante de las mamparas de cristal de la cafetería, cuerpos que pedían más horas de sueño y expresión de incertidumbre en sus jóvenes rostros. A veces no podía evitar verse reflejado en ellos, en ese cansancio y en la mirada perdida. Se decía que la adolescencia era una etapa de cambios, decisiones y dudas, entre ser un niño y volverse un adulto poco a poco. Baekhyun consideraba que los veinte era una segunda etapa de ello, de la que nadie decía ni aconsejaba nada en realidad, atrapado entre todavía ser un adolescente y un adulto por ley al mismo tiempo. Por eso a veces se sentía como uno de esos chicos, sin saber qué iba a ser de su vida y con un cansancio en cuerpo y mente que pocas cosas lo quitaban.

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó el muchacho, gesto de preocupación en su cara.

—Sólo está indispuesta. Diarrea creo —le contestó, esperando que ella no le escuchara. Por si acaso, dejó las pinzas poco a la vista. Era mejor ser precavido, ya que no quería imponer una moda de pinzas incrustadas en la tráquea.

—Ah —dijo por toda respuesta el chico con un pequeño gesto de rechazo en los labios—. ¿Podría...? —se ajustó la mochila en el hombro—. ¿Podría decirle que se recupere pronto?

—Tranquilo, mañana estará a las mil maravillas y podrá atenderte con todo su cariño y amor —le aseguró intentando no reír.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y murmuró un «gracias» que apenas se escuchó, antes de darse media vuelta sin pedir nada. Baekhyun movió la cabeza de una lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio curvado en una media sonrisa.

—Ha sido rápido —comentó Yura, asomándose de nuevo a la zona de mostrador.

—Me debes una. Son 100.000 wons —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

—Tú me debes cien, así que calla —replicó tirándole un trapo a la cabeza, que cogió medio al vuelo soltando una carcajada.

Baekhyun se entretuvo los cinco minutos siguientes en limpiar las mesas de los clientes que se habían marchado, al ritmo de otra de las canciones de moda y el sonido de la caja registradora abriéndose y cerrándose ante los nuevos pedidos.

—¿No te habrás buscado una novia —bajó el tono de voz— o novio por fin, verdad? —le asaltó una vez terminó y volvió detrás del mostrador, tendiéndole una botella de agua que aceptó y de la que bebió gustosamente.

—Si tuviera te enterarías antes que yo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos mientras deshacía y volvía a hacer la coleta con la que tenía recogido el pelo.

Cerró la botella de agua y la dejó bajo el mostrador. El detector de la entrada volvió a anunciar la presencia de un nuevo cliente.

—Sólo estoy pensando en mi época de instituto —contestó al final, sin mentir después de todo. Aunque más bien estaba pensando en Joonmyun, su bufanda roja rodeándole el cuello y su sonrisa que seguía siendo tan cálida como en sus recuerdos de aquella época. Aquellos que había guardado bajo llave durante mucho tiempo y a los que ahora iba quitándole la capa de polvo poco a poco.

Yura enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nada más?

—Deja de atosigarle, hermanita. Ya sabes que no le gusta compartir —interrumpió una voz grave.

Baekhyun se giró hacia el nuevo integrante de la conversación y se encontró con el rostro de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Además de su característica altura, su sonrisa, y su pose que irradiaba dosis de confianza en sí mismo.

—Piérdete, hermanito.

—¿Y eso que te has dejado caer por aquí? Pensaba que nada te hacía levantarte antes de las doce —comentó Baekhyun.

Chanyeol trabajaba principalmente por las noches, hasta bien entrada la madrugada en el  _Domino's Pizza_  del barrio. Manchándose las manos de harina y salsa de tomate y haciendo uso del carné de moto que se había sacado a los dieciséis, circulando por las avenidas y las callejuelas haciendo los repartos. Cuando volvía a casa con el olor del peperoni y las especias en la ropa, se dejaba caer sobre la cama y no se despertaba hasta bien avanzado el día salvo cuando libraba o tenía ensayo con el grupo.

—Me apetecía ver algo de carne fresca —respondió, girando su rostro hacia el grupo de chicas que ahora miraban de reojo hacia él. Chanyeol les sonrió.

—Tienes novia —le recordó Yura, frunciendo sus finas cejas.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Gayeon sabe que sólo le miro a ella en realidad.

—Porque sino te arrancaría la cabeza de una patada —bromeó Baekhyun haciendo una imitación rápida de ello.

—O me daría una noche movidita para recordarme que soy de ella. —Guiñó un ojo que hizo que, junto a su sonrisa, su rostro adquiriera un toque un tanto siniestro.

—Preferiría que te arrancase la cabeza, tampoco es que la uses mucho —siguió Yura.

—Pero entonces no podría hablar y a Gayeon le encanta mi voz —replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

Baekhyun era completamente consciente de ese detalle. Después de todo, Gayeon y su amigo se habían conocido por esa peculiar razón en una de sus sesiones nocturnas en el noraebang junto a su amigo Jongdae. Él había terminado su canción y se había sentado, vaso de cerveza en la mano, a escuchar a Chanyeol, que había escogido una canción americana de las que tanto le gustaba escuchar. Su voz profunda empezó a sonar por la pequeña sala, cada palabra del rap cantada tan rápida que Baekhyun ni se molestó en intentar entenderlas. Cuando iba por la mitad de la canción, la puerta se abrió sin que se dieran cuenta y en menos de un segundo, Chanyeol tenía a una chica pegada a sus labios, con los pies de puntillas y mano detrás de la nuca mientras le besaba. Cuando se separó de él, cerró sus maquillados ojos y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios humedecidos mientras otras dos chicas, que habían aparecido a los pocos segundos, reían desde la puerta.

—Me gusta el sabor de tu voz —había dicho, cogiéndole el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y tecleando en la pantalla antes de volver a dejarlo en su sitio y abandonar la sala junto a sus amigas con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Una semana más tarde empezaron a salir.

Chanyeol llamaba la atención de muchas. Era guapo, tenía el pelo largo, andaba con soltura, tocaba en un grupo y los vaqueros ajustados y las chaquetas de cuero le quedaban demasiado bien. Le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo «imán para las chicas» porque estas siempre dirigían sus miradas hacia él. Al menos desde que se había despedido del uniforme marino, la corbata roja y el peinado típico y sin gracia que se imponía en el instituto.

Podía comprobar dicho magnetismo en ese mismo momento con el grupito de chicas y con la chica de la esquina del fondo, que bebía de su café repasando a su mejor amigo de arriba a abajo con lo que ella debía de creer que era disimulo. Baekhyun no podía reprocharlas por hacerlo, después de todo el atractivo de Chanyeol había despertado hacía años más de un instinto primario en él y su cuerpo inspiraba más de una fantasía sexual en las que, afortunadamente, había dejado de pensar tan a menudo como en su adolescencia. Más de una vez se había imaginado a ellos dos juntos, las hormonas a flor de piel e intimando al final consigo mismo bajo las sábanas de su cama. Ahora se avergonzaba un poco de ello al recordarlo, al igual que lo hacía en aquella época, cuando no entendía porqué parecía tener cierta apetencia por los chicos.

—Anda, noona, dame algo de comer —pidió Chanyeol poniendo expresión de niño bueno.

—No me vengas con  _noona_  —replicó Yura, con los ojos tan clavados en él que parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada. Extendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Paga primero y te daré lo que pidas.

—No seas tacaña, noona —se quejó, soltando un gruñido— ¿De qué me sirve tener una hermana que trabaja aquí si no consigo nada gratis?

—¿De qué me sirve tener un hermano tan peñazo?

—Argh, ¿vamos fuera, Baek? —le invitó Chanyeol llevándose dos dedos a los labios.

Baekhyun, que veía que Yura iba a acabar tirándole algo a la cabeza a su hermano, aceptó y se quitó el delantal.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo, dejándoselo en las manos.

—Sin él, por favor —contestó, poniéndolo en un colgador.

—Te debo menos de cien entonces —le recordó.

—Tira, anda. Marchaos —les instó, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, que te salen arrugas —le susurró Chanyeol a Yura antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y dirigirse hacia la puerta junto a Baekhyun.

Salieron juntos al exterior, el frío seco haciendo desaparecer con rapidez el calor en sus mejillas y obligándoles a resguardar las manos en sus respectivos bolsillos. La calle estaba en relativa calma, lejos todavía el tráfico de hora punta que se colaba hacia Apgujeong-dong y saturaba el asfalto. Sólo había un camión pequeño de naranjas, cuyo conductor descargaba el cargamento en una carretilla con destino al _G25_  que había en la otra punta del cruce próximo, con su cartel de  _Friendly, Fresh & Fun_ encima de la puerta. Una pareja bajó de un coche negro de marca y una moto les pitó al pasar por al lado a una velocidad poco moderada.

Atravesaron el cruce y se acercaron a un callejón, dejando atrás la sucesión de restaurantes con los que constaba esa pequeña porción de calle, y apoyaron sus espaldas contra la pared de uno que anunciaba calamares como la especialidad de la casa. Estaba cerrado a esa hora, así que se ahorraron tener que soportar el olor.

Chanyeol apoyó una pierna contra el muro mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero a los pocos segundos. Extrajo dos y le tendió uno mientras se llevaba el suyo a los labios. Baekhyun lo cogió, esperando que la nicotina le despejara la mente y se llevara la inquietud que llevaba teniendo desde la noche anterior. No había podido casi dormir, porque no había dejado de pensar y recordar. Se había quedando mirando el techo de la habitación moteado por las sombras producidas por la luz de las farolas del exterior, al colarse por las rendijas de la persiana. No tenía claro a qué hora se había quedado por fin dormido, pero había escuchado el timbre de la cerradura electrónica del apartamento, el agua correr en la ducha y los pies de su tercer compañero de piso arrastrarse hasta la cama de la litera que compartían. Volvía generalmente sobre las dos de la mañana de sus ensayos de baile, mientras que Chanyeol no lo hacía hasta las tres o las cuatro dependiendo del día.

Baekhyun no fumaba muy a menudo. Sólo cuando realmente le apetecía o la ansiedad amenazaba por comerle por dentro, lo que le ocurría más a menudo de lo que a él le gustaba. Nunca había llevado muy bien el estrés, razón por la que había empezado a fumar en el instituto a escondidas de los profesores. Al principio había sido como un juego entre su grupo de amigos, de ver quien se atrevía a romper esa regla, para después convertirse en un vicio del que intentaba no abusar.

El rostro de Joonmyun volvió de nuevo a su mente por un segundo, acompañado de su mirada de ojos oscuros tras unas gafas que no dejaban verlos bien. Se le superpuso a continuación la del Joonmyun del presente, libre de ellas y con el pelo peinado de manera desenfadada; sus ojos albergando ese algo que siempre había tenido en la incógnita a Baekhyun.

Tosió cuando el humo le entró mal en la garganta. Chanyeol le había encendido el cigarrillo y él había aspirado por pura costumbre, olvidándose de mantener el humo en la boca.

—Ey, tranquilo —Su amigo le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda, mientras le daba una calada a su propio cigarrillo, la punta roja brillando con más intensidad por un segundo.

Esa tarde vería de nuevo a Joonmyun y puede que estuviera más nervioso de lo que se quería hacer creer a sí mismo. No sólo porque no sabía cómo actuar junto a él —nunca habían tenido grandes conversaciones ni sus grupos de amigos eran los mismos— sino porque además volvería a pisar el barrio en el que había crecido. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello.

—¿Te acuerdas de Joonmyun? —soltó de repente.

Chanyeol le miró y expulsó el humo hacia arriba.

—¿Joonmyun? —repitió dando otra calada.

—En el instituto, un curso por encima de nosotros.

Su amigo frunció las cejas y torció la boca.

—Bajito, callado... —comentó al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Don Diccionario a todas partes?

Baekhyun sonrió por un segundo, recordando ese detalle.

—Sí, él.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó cambiando de pierna. Una chica pasó al lado de ellos, caminando mientras escribía en el móvil.

—Le vi ayer —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo en el que se apreciaban las cenizas que iban cayendo del cigarrillo para hacer compañía a colillas ya consumidas.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Ese no era el que te gustaba? ¡Sí! ¿Kim Junmyeon, alias King Suho vecino-con-el-que-nunca-he-hablado-en-mi-vida?

Baekhyun volvió a inhalar humo por toda respuesta.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


_La cafetería del instituto estaba a rebosar, hora del almuerzo como era. Los alumnos se apiñaban en las diferentes mesas, quejándose de sus profesores y de los trabajos, las ganas de terminar por ese día en la expresión de sus rostros._

_—¡King Suho! ¡King Suho! ¡King Suho! —gritaban en una mesa, elevando sus voces por encima de las de los demás y rodeando a un muchacho de tez morena que sonreía con timidez._

_Baekhyun en su mesa, desvió su atención hacia aquella, desconectándose de la conversación aburrida de su amigo Kyuhwan, que estaba contando detalladamente sus vacaciones en Incheon como si fueran lo más interesante del universo. Estas acababan de terminar y a Baekhyun le aburría escuchar lo de siempre, así que se había limitado a apoyar la barbilla sobre una mano y a escuchar o hacer que lo hacía. Sin embargo, en la mesa de la otra punta parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, tirando del brazo del chico que parecía haber pasado sus vacaciones en pleno desierto de lo oscura que tenía la piel. Parecía casi un conguito, con la cabeza redonda y el pelo corto._

_—¡King Suho, rey de la tribu! —vitoreó uno de los chicos, echándose al cuello del nombrado y frotando los nudillos contra su cabeza._

_Hasta que alguien dijo el nombre de Joonmyun no identificó al presidente del consejo estudiantil, al chico con el que había cruzado miradas más de una vez sin buscarlo y que siempre se sentaba con un libro en las manos en los rincones menos esperados del instituto._

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


—Así que Joonmyun, ¿eh? —siguió ante la nula respuesta de Baekhyun—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años?

—Cuatro —corrigió.

—Años para arriba o para abajo, que más da —comentó, tirando el resto de la colilla al suelo y pisándola con la bota. Nunca le duraban los cigarrillos mucho—. Y dime, qué tal, ¿hablasteis?

—No mucho. Creo que no me reconoció —contestó, incorporándose y dando un golpecito a la pared de enfrente con la punta del zapato.

—¿Entonces nada? —Rebuscó de nuevo en los bolsillos y sacó un paquete de chicles mentolados, metiéndose uno en la boca.

—No. Vino al albergue a adoptar. Esta tarde voy a su casa.

—Oh, directo al nido del amor —sonrió, mascando el chicle.

Baekhyun le golpeó en el hombro y Chanyeol se quejó.

—No asumas nada. Seguro que tiene novia.

—Lo mismo te digo. Nunca se sabe, puede que sea un solterón como tú.

Baekhyun hizo una mueca ante las últimas palabras, mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Le incomodaba que su amigo le recordara que no tenía pareja, al contrario del resto de personas que le rodeaban. Chanyeol tenía a Gayeon; Yixing, su otro compañero de piso, parecía tener algo a medias con su compañera de baile; Jongdae... Jongdae era especial, con sus ligues ocasionales de ambos sexos y las mujeres adultas a las que hacía compañía.

—Que más da.

—Eh, eh, nada de que más da, Baek. Seguro que le gustas en cuanto habléis un poco —le animó, dándole un golpe amistoso en el pecho—. Si yo estuviera en la otra acera no dudaría en hacerte de todo.

Baekhyun enarcó una ceja.

—Eso si te dejara.

—Vamos, soy irresistible, no durarías ni un segundo ante mis encantos —se defendió, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Baekhyun soltó una carcajada. Si con encantos se refería a su labia lo llevaba claro porque, sí, Chanyeol podía atraer con su aspecto. Pero solía fastidiarlo todo en cuanto abría la boca y soltaba una de sus supuestas frases del manual de Casanova que tenía impreso en el cerebro.

—En tus sueños —contestó alzando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

—Más húmedos e imaginativos —terminó con voz sugerente, pegándose a él, su aliento húmedo y mentolado dándole en el rostro.

—Se supone que tienes que soñar con Gayeon, Dumbo —le recordó, liberándose de su abrazo, separándose de él y recuperando su espacio personal. Algo que agradeció porque no era de piedra y Chanyeol seguía produciéndole ese cosquilleo por dentro que conocía demasiado bien, sobre todo cuando jugaba de esa manera.

—Pero ella también estaría —añadió con tono travieso.

—Termina mi cigarrillo y calla, anda —sonrió, pasándole lo que le quedaba. No tenía ganas de más.

Chanyeol lo cogió y le dio la última calada que le quedaba antes de tirar la colilla, para que hiciera compañía a la suya.

—¿Crees que la señora de la esquina se habrá horrorizado demasiado? —sonrió, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Baekhyun echó una mirada hacia la otra punta, donde se encontraba una señora mayor que giró la cara y se marchó en cuanto notó que la estaban mirando.

Su risa volvió a sonar en el callejón, el aliento visible con el frío de la mañana.

Chanyeol era imposible.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Pedalear por Yeoksam-dong era como abrir un baúl lleno de recuerdos. Estaba Teheran-ro, con sus edificios altos, oficinas y torres de viviendas de fachadas acristaladas en las que la luz del sol se reflejaba; sus árboles desprovistos de hojas y la circulación abundante; la torre Posteel y el parque en la intersección Posco; los múltiples carriles en que coches, taxis, motocicletas y autobuses hacían una carrera continua por llegar antes a sus destinos. Después estaban las calles no tan conocidas, pero igualmente llenas de edificios de menos plantas, establecimientos y carriles de doble sentido en que estudiantes, coches y repartidores se cruzaban diariamente.

A Baekhyun cada muro y cada esquina le transportaba a experiencias vividas en el pasado: a largas horas caminando con los amigos después de las clases, a carreras de bicicletas al atardecer y pies descalzos pisando el asfalto caliente; a peleas de nieve y tirarse con una chapa de metal cuesta abajo como si de un trineo se tratara; al olor de la fritura, los dulces y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados. 

No necesitaba comprobar la dirección en los datos de la ficha que había rellenado Joonmyun para recordar dónde vivía. Conocía ese barrio, que le había visto crecer, como la palma de su mano y la casa de los Kim no era otra que la anexa a la de sus padres. No tenía pérdida.

Se sentía nervioso por dentro mientras pedaleaba y recorría las calles de su infancia. Apenas se observaban cambios desde la última vez que había pasado por allí. Se podían ver nuevas construcciones y más coches aparcados por todas partes, pero lo demás seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre. Estaba la pequeña biblioteca de ladrillo rojo, escondida entre dos edificios; la tienda de ultramarinos en la que todos los niños compraban las chucherías; la revistería en la que Chanyeol siempre compraba sus mangas y las hileras de casas con muro y jardín, una tras otra como fichas de dominó con los altos edificios detrás, que eran como un muro de hormigón que aislaba el barrio de lo que era el resto.

Paró un momento y comprobó la hora en el móvil; todavía llegaba temprano. Miró a su alrededor y se metió en un supermercado que había cerca. Compró kimbap y un zumo para llenar el estómago y se lo comió sentado en la acera, mientras observaba distraído pasar a la gente que caminaba por la zona. Cuando terminó, se aseguró de que el flequillo, las gafas de pasta y el gorro que se había puesto ese día, le ocultaran el rostro lo bastante para que no le identificaran fácilmente, y reanudó el camino.

Pasó por la calle en la que estaba la casa de Chanyeol, donde se apreciaba luz y parecía estar todo tranquilo. Ya no se oían los gritos de los dos hermanos en el jardín, a su amigo montando un escándalo con la batería que sus padres le regalaron a los catorce o a Yura cantando la última canción de moda, usando el teléfono inalámbrico como si se tratara de un micrófono. Baekhyun apreció la silueta de la casa, el escenario de miles de aventuras, risas y maratones de películas. Había pasado más tiempo en ella que en la suya propia. Chanyeol siempre bromeaba diciendo que era en realidad el hijo secreto de los Park y que un día, cuando fuera famoso, vendería la exclusiva. Baekhyun siempre reía ante ello, al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento pesaroso le invadía por dentro, algo que le pasaba cada vez que alguien hacía referencia al tema de la familia. En su caso, no sabía si considerarse un Byun o simplemente un joven que viajaba por la ciudad sin apellido y sin familia, intentando llevar adelante su vida. El día de Navidad estaba cada vez más próximo y sabía que no recibiría invitación ni llamada alguna por parte de sus padres para que fuera a casa. Su hermano Baekbeom insistiría, pero él rechazaría la petición, como hacía cada vez que los hermanos Park le proponían lo mismo. Desde hacía años, pasar el día solo en el apartamento con las mantas, una telenovela en la tele y un tazón de ramen, se había convertido en una especie de tradición solitaria.

La decoración de las fechas se dejaba ya ver en algunas de las casas, en las que las luces de colores parpadeaban iluminando tenuemente las ventanas y las guirnaldas soltaban destellos cuando la luz del sol las rozaba, dando viveza a las calles en ese atardecer de cielos despejado. Las nubes del día anterior habían desaparecido, como la fina capa de nieve esa misma mañana.

Cuando divisó la casa, sus pies dejaron de pedalear hasta que la bicicleta lo hizo también. Observó el muro de ladrillo, el tejado y la chimenea que se veían desde donde estaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento y soltó un suspiro, volviendo a pedalear y pasando de largo. Estaba allí por Joonmyun, así que tenía que dejar de pensar en quienes vivían en esa casa.

Se plantó delante de la anexa y levantó la mirada para apreciar la entrada. Una casa grande, de ladrillo rojo y dos plantas, se asomaba detrás del muro alto que rodeaba la propiedad y que impedía ver poco más que unos arbustos que habían perdido sus hojas y la silueta de una puerta.

Bajó de la bicicleta ajustándose el gorro una vez más, respiró hondo y pulsó con un dedo el timbre que había al lado de la cancela.

—¿Sí? —se escuchó a través del intercomunicador, que tenía una de esas cámaras para saber quien llamaba. 

Baekhyun sonrió y saludó con una mano.

—Byun Baekhyun, del Albergue Moon.

Sonó el timbre electrónico de la puerta y Baekhyun la empujó con la espalda para poder pasar la bicicleta. Una vez dentro de la propiedad, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Nunca había estado en esa casa. Había pasado por delante de ella infinidad de veces en su trayecto a la escuela y durante la secundaria. Lo único que había atisbado del interior había sido desde la ventana de su habitación, que le dejaba ver el jardín y la ventana de la segunda planta, oculta tras un árbol cuyas hojas iban cambiando de color con el paso de las estaciones. Joonmyun y él, aunque había sido vecinos desde que los padres de Baekhyun se mudaron a Seúl cuando él era muy pequeño, no habían llegado a hacerse amigos a pesar de la cercanía física. Cuando vino desde Incheon, la familia Kim ya residía en la casa. Los padres de ambas familias habían insistido en que se hicieran amigos, pero por alguna razón no fue así y con el paso de los años cada uno hizo su grupo y no coincidieron. De hecho, Baekhyun no había mantenido una conversación larga con él hasta el día anterior.

Dejó la bicicleta apoyada contra el muro de la entrada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos a la espera de que apareciera el joven dueño. El jardín estaba cuidado, y decorado con cierta gracia y armonía, a pesar de que el frío robaba parte de la belleza que recordaba que tenían las plantas en su época de esplendor. El suelo estaba decorado con una camino de piedra y había una pequeña fuente a su derecha, de la que le llegaba el sonido de agua cayendo. Giró la cabeza al oír la puerta principal abrirse y asomar por ella la cabeza de Joonmyun sonriente.

—Lo siento, no te había reconocido bien —comentó, acercándose a él mientras tiraba de las mangas de un jersey fino y de color verde botella que llevaba puesto.

—Es que vengo de incógnito —bromeó Baekhyun, ajustándose las gafas y guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Joonmyun se volviera un poco más radiante.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Baekhyun no podía evitar que su carácter saliera a relucir con facilidad. Joonmyun le producía una comodidad inusual que hacía que estar con él fuera bastante sencillo después de todo.

—¿Misión especial? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando a un lado y a otro como si alguien pudiera oírles.

—Alto secreto —dijo, llevándose un dedo a los labios, una sonrisa pintada en ellos.

—Ya veo —La sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia.

Entraron juntos a la casa. El interior era cálido y resultaba acogedor. Se quitaron los zapatos y Baekhyun dejó el abrigo, la bufanda y el bolso dentro de un ropero. Con una carpeta y un bolígrafo en mano, esperó a que Joonmyun le hiciera el tour.

—No hay nadie en casa, puedes andar con libertad —habló su compañero, ante el pequeño silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

—¿No están tus padres? —preguntó, sacando la cabeza del salón amplio al que se entraba tras dejar el pasillo principal detrás. 

—Mi madre está trabajando —contestó, pasándose una mano por la nuca y andando a su paso.

—¿Y tú padre?

Joonmyun no respondió y Baekhyun se giró hacia él.

—Hace tiempo que se fue de viaje —contestó al final, mirando hacia otro lado— ¿Te apetece algo de comer o de beber?

—Estoy bien —dijo, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

El salón era amplio: paredes color crema adornadas con muebles elegantes y numerosas estanterías llenas de libros y fotografías. Se acercó a una de ellas y le sonrió un Joonmyun de unos tres años, piernas rechonchas, rostro redondeado y una larga playa detrás. En otra, ya un poco más mayor, estaba sentado en una mesa con una cinta y una pluma en la cabeza, mientras comía con una cuchara. Al lado, aparecía con uniforme y mochila al hombro en lo que debía de ser su primer día en la secundaria. Baekhyun cogió una de ellas sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Tenías una cabeza muy grande —comentó observando al bebé con gesto de puchero que aparecía en ella.

—Es por el corte de pelo —Baekhyun levantó la mirada hacia él y una pequeña carcajada se le escapó al ver una expresión en la cara de Joonmyun, muy similar a la de la fotografía.

—No has cambiado mucho —La dejó de nuevo en la estantería y siguió observando.

Había otra de él jugando en el parque, manos manchadas de tierra y pantalones cortos por las rodillas. Reconoció los columpios. Era el parque que estaba a dos calles de allí en dirección al instituto, en el que había pasado muchas tardes de su adolescencia con sus amigos del barrio. La fotografía le traía un recuerdo propio a la mente, la de un niño llorando en ese mismo parque y al que él se acercaba. No sabía quien era, ni qué le pasaba. Era algo que se había grabado en su memoria de manera defectuosa.

Paseando la mirada a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el salón era prácticamente tan grande como el piso en el que vivía, puede que incluso más. Aparte de las estanterías, había un sofá amplio de aspecto cómodo y que invitaba a sentarse a él, un televisor plano grande y un equipo de música más modesto.

Abrió la puerta corredera del balcón que había cerca del sofá y salió al exterior. Daba al jardín trasero de la casa y a un pequeño cenador con mesas y sillas cubiertas con plástico para protegerlas de la humedad. Era el lugar perfecto para que Bona corriera todo lo que quisiera en los días de calor. Lo haría ladrando y moviendo la cola con alegría, sus piernas cortas pisando la hierba y, posiblemente, más de una pobre flor.

—Parece una casa muy grande para tan pocas personas —comentó volviendo dentro y asegurándose de que cerraba bien la puerta. Hacía frío.

No había visto casi nada de la casa, pero la cocina se veía desde donde estaba y había un pasillo largo que seguramente llevaría a algún baño, despacho o habitación; además estaba el segundo piso. Era bastante más grande que la casa que había compartido con sus padres y su hermano.

—Mi madre tenía planes —habló Joonmyun, apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá—, pero no pudo llevarlos a cabo.

—¿Llenar la casa de mini Joonmyuns? —sonrió, dejándose caer en el sofá. Mucha gente tenía planes, deseos y sueños, pero solían quedarse por el camino por mucho que quisieran llevarlos a cabo en un principio.

—Algo así —contestó, girando la varilla de uno de los estores que cubría los ventanales del salón, haciendo que entrara un poco más de luz.

Baekhyun abrió la carpeta y sacó el bolígrafo para empezar a evaluar, marcando casillas con una equis mientras notaba la mirada de Joonmyun sobre él. No tenía que pensar mucho qué contestar. Ya tenía claro antes de venir que no encontraría nada grave que impidiese seguir adelante con los papeles de adopción; allí Bona se sentiría como una reina. Ya no pasaría frío en las noches de invierno y tendría el cariño de un nuevo dueño. 

Dejó el bolígrafo en suspensión en el apartado de evaluación personal, en el que se presentaba un espacio en blanco para escribir una opinión. El veredicto final que haría que Bona se separara de él. Mordió la punta, mientras veía ese hueco a la espera de ser rellenado.

Desvió la mirada del papel hacia una de las ventanas, que dejaba ver la parte este del exterior de la casa. El muro alto de ladrillo, un árbol que había perdido las hojas y el perfil de la casa de al lado, iluminado por la luz casi inexistente del anochecer.

Baekhyun soltó un suspiro que esperó que Joonmyun no oyese.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


_—¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? —le preguntó su madre, peinándole el flequillo con los dedos._

_—No quiero nada —replicó, apartándose y mirando hacia el exterior que se veía a través de la ventana del comedor._

_—Baekhyun, pide algo —habló su padre, con su tono siempre tan carente del cariño que se suponía que sentían los padres por sus hijos._

_—Sólo pido que me dejéis en paz de una vez —contestó, mirándoles por un segundo a los ojos con gesto desafiante antes de levantarse de la silla, dejando atrás una tarta, una tarjeta de felicitación encima de la mesa y dieciséis velas esperando ser sopladas._

_Salió al calor de la noche por la puerta de la cocina, rebuscando en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros con una mano. Se apartó el pelo de la frente con la otra, echándoselo hacia atrás, como tan poco gustaba a sus padres, y se acercó al muro de ladrillo de la propiedad. Era alto, pero cogiendo impulso en el ancho tronco de uno de los árboles que había al lado de él, se subió con facilidad, acostumbrado como estaba a ello desde hacía bastante tiempo. Las ramas de ese árbol, llenas de hojas la mayor parte del año, conformaban su refugio personal que le ocultaba de las miradas de sus padres pero que le dejaba ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El lugar perfecto para hacerse invisible. Sin embargo, podía oír la voz de su madre, que se colaba por la ventana abierta de la cocina, quejándose de su comportamiento y lo imposible que era._

_Baekhyun hizo oídos sordos y, habiendo encontrado lo que estaba buscando antes de subir ahí, se llevó a los labios con premura uno de los tantos cigarrillos que compartía con Chanyeol y lo encendió. Una vez el humo empezó a extenderse por sus pulmones, sintió que se calmaba y que el nudo que se le instalaba siempre en ese tipo de situaciones en la garganta, menguaba._

_Miró a la negrura que se extendía a sus pies, la hierba del jardín vecino al que sería tan fácil saltar. Quizás, si lo hacía, entraría en otra vida, en otra familia, en otra realidad con un simple salto. Los Kim parecían llevarlo bien. No había discusiones, ni gritos, ni música alta para acallar voces. De hecho, eran tan tranquilos que parecía que no estaban en casa. Sonrió considerando la idea estúpida de saltar. La vida no cambiaba de forma tan simple por entrar en la de otro._

_Levantó la mirada divisando, entre las hojas del árbol, el cielo iluminado por las luces de la ciudad y la tenue y tímida luna que se dejaba ver entre un mar de nubes nocturnas. Había pasado la tarde fuera, compartiendo su cumpleaños con sus compañeros entre partidas de videojuegos, un par de hamburguesas y coca colas en el centro comercial. Se había hecho de noche para cuando había vuelto a casa en bicicleta con las pocas ganas de siempre._

_Tras un par de segundos, bajó la mirada hacia su derecha y se sorprendió al ver luz en la planta superior de la casa vecina. Lo hizo más aún cuando vio que había alguien apoyado sobre el marco de esta, rostro relajado, punta roja cerca de los labios y una fina línea de humo yendo en la misma dirección ascendente que la de su cigarrillo._

_Frunció las cejas, miró hacia su cigarrillo para vigilar la ceniza, y le dio una calada rápida, volviendo a observar a su inesperado compañero, que fumaba en la tranquilidad de la noche con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte urbano cargado de humedad._

_Ladeó la cabeza mirándole con ojos curiosos y la brisa cálida de mayo rozándole la piel. Llevaba puesto una camiseta demasiado grande, el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones y parecía cansado; una imagen totalmente contraria a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en esa persona._

_Oyó ruido detrás de él y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la figura de su padre que había salido a fumar al jardín. No le podía ver desde abajo, así que se giró para seguir con su inesperado pasatiempo de la noche._

_Frunció el ceño al ver que no había nadie al volver a fijar los ojos en el mismo punto. La ventana estaba cerrada, la luz apagada, ni rastro del rostro cansado de Kim Joonmyun. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí._

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


—Voy a hacer té, ¿te apetece? —preguntó Joonmyun.

Baekhyun encogió los hombros y se levantó para seguir mirando a su alrededor, dejando el informe sobre el sofá. Se acercó a las estanterías que había al lado del televisor y ojeó los títulos de las películas que había en ellas, mientras escuchaba de fondo a Joonmyun moverse por la cocina.

—Tienes una buena colección —Había un poco de todo, desde películas de piratas hasta los clásicos de la infancia, pasando por comedias e historias románticas. La mayoría de ellas las había visto, en el cine o delante del televisor. Algunas buenas, otras malas.

—Paso mucho tiempo solo, así que he ido haciendo una —dijo aproximándose hacia él.

—Vaya, yo creía que tendrías la agenda a reventar, viviendo en un barrio como Gangnam —comentó, sacando un título que desconocía y leyendo la sipnosis en la parte de atrás—. Podrías montar buenas fiestas aquí.

Jongdae lo haría si viera esa casa, anfitrión de fiestas nocturnas como era. Relaciones públicas lo llamaba él, siempre que hablaba sobre su trabajo, que no era otra cosa que pasar las noches en los locales de fiesta de Itaewon.

—No, ni mucho menos —sonrió Joonmyun acercándose a él y dejando a la vista sus dientes blancos—. Tengo buenos amigos. Quedamos a veces, pero todos tienen sus vidas.

—¿Demasiado ocupados para arrastrar a Kim Joonmyun fuera de casa? —inquirió dejando la película en su sitio antes de girarse del todo hacia él.

—Parece que sí —Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más—. ¿Me da su aprobado, Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun le miró a los ojos al oír la pregunta y su nombre completo que sonaba tan bien de boca de Joonmyun.

—Diría que supera nuestros altos requisitos —respondió, pasando el dedo por la estantería como si estuviera buscando polvo—. Pero tendré que comprobar la parte de arriba, a saber qué oscuros secretos se ocultan en el desván —murmuró dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

No necesitaba subir en realidad, pero le apetecía seguir jugando a ser explorador y hacer esperar a Joonmyun.

—No tengo desván —rió—. No hace falta que entremos en mi habitación, ¿no? —preguntó subiendo detrás de él.

—¿Por? —Se paró a mitad y se giró—. ¿Escondes algún cadáver?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —respondió Joonmyun, poniendo tal expresión de horror que Baekhyun no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te has puesto tan nervioso que parece que hayas cometido un crimen —contestó, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa y reanudando la subida.

Una vez arriba, empezó a abrir las diferentes puertas, girando pomos y asomando la cabeza en ellas. Al llegar a una determinada, Joonmyun soltó un suspiro. Baekhyun giró lentamente el pomo y entró.

Puede que Joonmyun no hubiera cometido un crimen ni secuestrado a alguien, pero aquella habitación parecía haber pasado por un registro policial como los de las películas, desafiando la pulcritud del resto de la casa. Sabía que era una habitación porque había un armario y una cama al fondo decorada con una colcha roja de Iron Man. El resto eran estanterías llenas de mangas, figuras de superhéroes y Pokémon, un sable láser, y revistas que se apilaban unas sobre otras. Algún que otro póster de cine ocupaba las paredes, y un escritorio amplio —ordenador portátil encima y libros en posición precaria— se hacía hueco cerca de la cama. Todo lo demás era un caos de ropa tirada por el suelo, envases de ramen instantáneo acumulándose en una papelera, libros con el sello de la universidad Sungkyunkwan, cajas con contenido sin identificar y una cinta eléctrica de correr. 

—No esperabas visita en tus dominios, ¿verdad? —comentó, paseándose por la habitación. Era como ver una extensión de su piso, que casi era igual de grande en su totalidad. Pero ellos eran tres a ensuciar mientras que Joonmyun era sólo uno.

—No, la verdad —respondió mientras empezaba a recoger la ropa.

—¿Encuentras algo en medio de este apocalipsis? —preguntó, cotilleando un estante lleno de cómics americanos.

Él no encontraba ni sus guantes en el montón de ropa sucia de su habitación.

—A veces.

Se acercó a la ventana y separó la cortina, mirando hacia el exterior. Desde allí se veía la casa de al lado, el muro alto que la rodeaba y el árbol desnudo de sus hojas. Había luz en la planta baja.

—¿Así que te pasas todo el día aquí? —Caminó hasta el escritorio. El ordenador portátil estaba encendido con el salvapantallas puesto. 

Puede que el misterio de la piel blanca de Joonmyun fuera su estado de encerramiento universitario o que era en realidad un vampiro, demasiado aterrorizado de la luz solar.

—Estoy haciendo el proyecto de fin de carrera —contestó, dejando el montón de ropa que había coleccionado encima de la cama.

—¿Psicología infantil? —preguntó cogiendo uno de los libros y leyendo la portada—. Te imaginaba estudiando empresariales o economía.

—¿Por qué? 

—Es lo... usual. —Dejó el libro de nuevo encima del escritorio.

—¿Es lo que estudias tú? —le preguntó, doblando la ropa.

—No. —Pero sí lo que otros habían querido que estudiara.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Veterinaria —contestó.

—Vale, eso era bastante obvio.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a descontar nota por no saberlo —le aseguró, sentándose en la silla y girando el asiento.

—¿Sigues evaluándome?

—Un buen profesional no avisa cuando lo hace —sonrió, volviendo la vista a los libros. Todos eran del mismo tema—. ¿Por qué psicología infantil?

—Me gusta poder ser de ayuda y la infancia es un periodo muy importante —contestó, acercándose hasta él y poniendo un poco de orden en su caos de escritorio—. A veces los niños necesitan a un guía, a una especie de guardián.

—Un Suho —susurró en voz muy baja, recordando el mote que le daban en el instituto porque cuidaba de todos. Parecía ser que no había cambiado nada en ese aspecto.

—¿Uh?

—Nada —negó Baekhyun con la cabeza—. Mejor que pongas la ropa a buen recaudo. Bona tendrá que dormir contigo al principio, hasta que se acostumbre al nuevo ambiente y te puedo asegurar que todo ese montón —señaló hacia la cama—, peligra.

—Vale, voy a bajarlo. Ahora vengo —le avisó, cogiéndolo de nuevo.

Baekhyun se quedó a solas en la habitación y siguió investigando para entretenerse hasta que Joonmyun volviera. Algo le llamó la atención en el pequeño estante de la mesilla de noche y se agachó para cogerlo. Era un tomo negro y grueso, con letras doradas en la portada. Se sentó en la cama, que se hundió bajo su peso, y pasó la primera página, abriendo otro compartimento del baúl de sus recuerdos.

Decenas de rostros le dirigieron la mirada en cada página. Fotos en blanco y negro de adolescentes que sonreían a la cámara de un fotógrafo, que siempre acababa cansado tras esas sesiones, para el anuario de la escuela. Avanzó hasta el último curso, buscando entre los rostros que poblaban las diferentes páginas. Algunos los recordaba, otros los había olvidado por completo en esos años.

Encontró el de Joonmyun en la penúltima hoja: rostro redondeado, pelo más corto y corbata al cuello; tal y como le recordaba. Su objetivo en la vida,  _«Ayudar a los demás»_ , figuraba al lado de la fotografía.

Volvió hacia atrás, pasando las páginas con rapidez en busca de su propia fotografía. Estaba un curso por debajo y al principio de una de las páginas. Le saludó su rostro más relleno, más joven, más moreno y una sonrisa de estudiante modelo. Al lado, en su línea de objetivo en la vida, ponía  _«Romper con todo»_. Un deseo con mucha fuerza en ese entonces, pero que había perdido fuerza con el paso del tiempo.

En la página de la derecha le sonrió el rostro de su amigo Chanyeol, con su pelo de aquel entonces y que dejaba a la vista las generosas orejas de las que tan acomplejado estaba desde pequeño. Rió al leer  _«Molestar a Byun Baekhyun»_  como objetivo. Uno de los dos estaba siendo constante en ello.

Cerró el anuario y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, justo a tiempo de que Joonmyun volviera sin carga ya en las manos.

—¿Y las revistas porno? —preguntó, alzando un ceja.

El color rojo que adquirió el rostro de Joonmyun, antes de negar tener de eso, le hizo reír con fuerza.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Se despidió de Joonmyun una hora más tarde después de tomar un té, terminar la evaluación y decirle que se pasara al día siguiente por el albergue para saber el resultado. Le ofreció llevarle a casa en coche, pero Baekhyun le respondió diciendo que no vivía tan lejos. Así que salió de la propiedad, al frío de la noche, y se alejó pedaleando. Se paró un par de metros más adelante y sacó el móvil que había estado vibrando toda la tarde en el bolsillo del pantalón. Chanyeol le había saturado de mensajes el chat del Talk. Se ahorró revisarlos, sabía que le haría un interrogatorio al día siguiente y no le dejaría libre hasta que le hubiera contado todos los detalles.

Miró las casas que le rodeaban y volvió a darle a los pedales, siguiendo el camino que había conformado la rutina de su adolescencia. Llegó a su escuela diez minutos más tarde, cruzándose por el camino con estudiantes que volvían a sus casas, un taxi naranja y una señora mayor que paseaba a sus perros.

Se quedó un rato al otro lado de la valla, observando el amplio patio y el edificio de hormigón. Silencioso a esas horas, lleno de conversaciones y risas en horas lectivas. Producía una sensación rara volver después de tanto tiempo, una mezcla de recuerdos recientes y no tan recientes. La mano de su abuela el primer día de clase, el olor a kukhwabang del puesto que ponía en la esquina un señor mayor, la voz aguda del profesor de lengua y de la que todos se burlaban, la broma que montaron una vez Chanyeol y él por megafonía, la voz de Joonmyun leyendo los anuncios y las miradas inesperadas en los pasillos.

Al cabo de unos minutos dio la espalda al edificio y volvió a iniciar su marcha, torciendo por otra calle diferente de la que había venido. Sin embargo, acabó inconscientemente de nuevo en su antigua calle. Paró delante de la casa de ladrillo oscuro, y se fijó en que seguía encendida la luz de la planta baja, donde recordaba que estaba el salón. Justo encima se hallaba su habitación, con sus paredes que tanto habían mutado con el transcurrir de la adolescencia, pósters que se habían puesto y quitado, y seguramente la marca del agujero que hizo una vez para poder hablar con su hermano de habitación a habitación.

Se acercó a la reja de la entrada, a través de la cual se podía ver el jardín con facilidad. Puso una mano en la superficie, sintiendo el frío del hierro y apoyó la cabeza contra ella, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pocos segundos después un ladrido le llamó la atención y volvió a incorporarse, escudriñando extrañado en la oscuridad.

—¡Namo, ven aquí! —gritó una voz infantil, coreada por los ladridos de un perro que salió de la izquierda y que se plantó delante de Baekhyun—. ¡Namo!

Era un pastor alemán enorme, con el pelo que brillaba con la luz de la farola más cercana y que le miraba con la lengua asomando entre sus fauces mientras le ladraba.

—Ey, hola —le saludó, bajándose de la bicicleta y acercándose a él con precaución— Shhh, tranquilo, no soy un enemigo —intentó tranquilizarlo. Abrió el bolso y sacó una bolsa pequeña de plástico, de la que sacó un par de galletas con olor fuerte que hicieron que el perro dejara de ladrar y oliera con curiosidad al acercárselas—. Toma, para ti —El animal le olió la mano y su lengua húmeda se la mojó al comerlas—. Buen chico —sonrió.

—¡Namo! —volvió a gritar la voz, junto al sonido de unos pasos sobre el camino empedrado que llevaba a la casa y que pertenecían a un niño que se acercó raudo a la verja. Tenía el rostro redondeado, mejillas enrojecidas por el frío de la noche y un gran gorro de lana con una borla al final cubriéndole la cabeza.

—Oh, ¡hola señor! —saludó el niño—. Espero que Namo no le haya mordido.

—¿Se llama Namo? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Sí! ¡Y es el mejor perro del mundo! —exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa y abrazándose al perro que era casi tan grande como él.

—Seguro que sí —le sonrió Baekhyun.

Aquel perro debía ser tan especial para el niño como lo era Bona para él, el compañero de aventuras inseparable.

—¿Está perdido, señor? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, cogiendo con sus manos pequeñas el final de la correa que el perro tenía enganchado al collar.

—Un poco —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Busca la casa de sus papás?

Notó una punzada en el pecho ante la pregunta inocente del niño.

—Entra en casa, vamos —dijo una voz desde la puerta ahora entreabierta de la casa. Baekhyun levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer, que alentaba al niño a regresar al interior.

Por un momento había esperado ver a su madre, que tantas veces los había llamado a él y su hermano de pequeños para que entraran a cenar. Aquella mujer era más joven y tenía el pelo largo recogido en una trenza. Su madre siempre lo llevaba corto.

—¡Voy! Lo siento, mi mamá me llama —se excusó—. Espero que encuentre el camino —le sonrió el pequeño— Vamos, Namo —le ordenó al perro, tirando del collar. Este ladró una vez más hacia Baekhyun, sin haber apartado sus ojos de él en todo el rato, y se levantó del suelo.

—Espera... —El niño se giró— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yoo Youngjae —respondió animadamente, despidiéndose con una mano y corriendo hacia la entrada.

Le devolvió el saludo y se incorporó, mirando como desaparecía junto a Namo en el interior de la casa y la puerta de esta se cerraba. La luz del piso de arriba se encendió y la cortina de su habitación desapareció por un momento dejando ver el rostro redondeado de Youngjae, que movió su mano una última vez antes de desaparecer de vista.

Baekhyun se separó al final de la verja, subiéndose a la bicicleta con una repentina sensación de tristeza alojada en su interior. Con una última mirada a la casa, se marchó de allí pedaleando. Sólo quería llegar a casa, hundirse en su cama y envolverse en un ovillo bajo las mantas.


	3. El frío de la soledad

Así le encontró Chanyeol a la mañana siguiente cuando se coló en la habitación y subió la escalera de la litera para despertarle.

—Ey, dormilón —le dijo, tirando levemente de la manta.

Baekhyun se encogió más en sí mismo por toda respuesta, ocultando su rostro bajo las mantas y dejando sólo a la vista un poco de pelo. Ante ello, Chanyeol tiró de una de ellas pero los dedos del otro, que la mantenían agarrada, se lo impidieron.

—Vamos, Baek, ya sé que tienes cara de ogro por las mañanas. Levanta —insistió, tirando otra vez—. No te ha podido ir tan mal con Joonmyun —añadió.

—Déjame —murmuró sin ánimo, hundiéndose más en la cama.

—Entiendo, estás con tus días del mes —se burló.

Baekhyun le dio una patada con el pie para que callara y dejara de decir tonterías. No supo bien hacia dónde apuntó, pero supo que le había dado al oír un quejido por parte de su amigo.

—Baek, venga, que el mundo sigue en pie.

Se oyó un murmullo sin sentido, pero no de parte de Baekhyun sino de la cama de abajo, y después un golpe sordo.

—Vas a despertar a Yixing —masculló, bajando un poco las mantas para respirar aire nuevo.

—Ese no se despierta ni con un terremoto —replicó Chanyeol—. Creo que se ha vuelto a caer de la cama —añadió a los pocos segundos, moviéndose y empujando las piernas de Baekhyun—. Déjame sitio, anda.

—No —contestó, volviendo a esconder la cabeza bajo las mantas y empujándole con el pie.

Chanyeol se lo cogió y alzó las mantas desde la parte de abajo, dejando entrar el frío de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera protestar o propinarle otro puntapié, los dedos de su amigo rozaron la planta de su pie y empezó la tortura.

—¡No, no! ¡Para, Chanyeol! —gritó, intentando soltarse del agarre. Su cabeza asomó del todo por fin, con las mantas enredándose alrededor de él y la risa escapando de sus labios.

Las manos de Chanyeol le soltaron de repente, lo que, en su lucha de piernas que no dejaban de moverse, hizo que casi se cayera de la cama para hacer compañía a Yixing. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y vio que su compañero tenía la cara pegada al suelo y la manta medio caída. Afortunadamente el suelo debía estar caliente, si alguien se había acordado de encender el termostato.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, en el que Chanyeol había aprovechado a coger sitio, espalda contra la pared y sus enormes ojos mirándole. Baekhyun subió las mantas, tapándolos a los dos sin decir nada y volvió a esconder la cabeza bajo ellas, haciéndose un ovillo con cierta dificultad.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Baek? —preguntó, haciéndole compañía bajo la sábana. Su tono había cambiado a uno de confidente, más serio y con un tinte de preocupación.

Baekhyun alzó la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Recuerdas que Joonmyun vivía al lado de mi casa? —Chanyeol asintió levemente—. Ayer pasé por delante.

—¿Viste a tus padres?

Baekhyun desvío la mirada hacia el colchón.

—Se han mudado.

Chanyeol le pasó una mano por la nuca y apretó suavemente con los dedos, en un gesto familiar que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse.

—Ey, tranquilo.

—Ni siquiera me han avisado —siguió. Había sido él el que había roto la relación con ellos, quien había cerrado la puerta de aquella casa para no volver más. Aún así, muy dentro de él, dolía.

—Creo que dijiste que no te importaban —le recordó.

—Y no me importan. Me alejé de ellos por una razón, pero... —se mordió el labio, frustrado consigo mismo—. Sabía que estaban ahí, Chanyeol. Que aunque todo fuera una mierda, ellos... estarían ahí...

Chanyeol le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le atrajo hacia él, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —preguntó, mansajeándole la nuca otra vez.

Negó con la cabeza. No le había llamado desde hacía semanas, ni había hablado con él al recibir sus llamadas. Simplemente las había ignorado porque, a pesar de que le llamaba siempre para asegurarse de que estaba bien, sacaría un tema del que no quería hablar. La carta seguía encima de su escritorio, con el sobre color crema abierto dejando asomar tímidamente su contenido.

Baekhyun soltó un suspiro. De repente tenía la sensación de ser un pez al que acababan de soltar en mitad del océano y tuviera que aprender a nadar, aún con veintidós años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

—¿Puedo considerarme siquiera su hermano? —susurró, levantando tímidamente la mirada hacia los ojos de Chanyeol. Se sentía horriblemente pequeño al lado de él, más de lo normal.

—No digas tonterías, Baek. Byun o no Byun, da igual, seguís compartiendo sangre. Y si no, yo te adopto —le sonrió su amigo con cariño. Esa sonrisa que sólo mostraba a determinadas personas. La que le recordaba a cuando eran niños y montaban una tienda de campaña con las sábanas creando aventuras bajo estas o veían las revistas porno que Chanyeol robaba del despacho que tenía su padre en casa, riendo por las fotografías y las poses—. Hasta mi hermana lo aprobaría. Seguro que te arrastraría por medio Seúl hasta el edificio de registros para incluirte en el libro de familia.

Baekhyun se permitió sonreír.

—Eso está mejor.

—Gracias —le agradeció. Chanyeol siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, incluso cuando no tenía las fuerzas para ello y los músculos de su cara se negaban a ello.

—No hay de qué, por algo soy el mejor amigo del mundo —contestó, ampliando la sonrisa—. Y ahora cuéntame lo de tu príncipe azul —Sus ojos adquirieron cierto toque travieso—. ¿Le intentaste asaltar y mancillar su sagrada cama?

Baekhyun golpeó a su amigo en el hombro con fuerza y le tapó la cara con su parte de la almohada.

—¡Eh! ¡Que no he dicho nada extraño! —se quejó con su risa sonora amortiguada por la tela, pero invadiendo igualmente la habitación.

De la cama de abajo, volvió a oírse un murmullo en un idioma que nunca llegaban a entender.

—Dejadme dormir —se quejó la voz de Yixing, en un coreano arrastrado y que hacía entendible la mitad de la clase.

—¡Vamos, Yixing, levanta tú también! —vociferó Chanyeol, inclinándose sobre la barandilla de la cama y chafando a Baekhyun en el proceso.

—¡Quita de encima, Dumbo! —gritó, rodeando su cintura con la única pierna que tenía libre y haciendo presión.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Baek, para!

—¡Quita de encima!

—¡Pues suéltame!

—¡Deja de chafarme, culo plano!

—¡Y tú de estrangularme, pitufo! —Baekhyun hizo más presión y Chanyeol volvió a quejarse. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios y un gruñido volvió a sonar desde la cama de abajo.

Puede que a Yixing no le despertara ni un terremoto pero, después de todo, la gente siempre decía que Chanyeol y Baekhyun eran peor que uno.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Esa tarde, cuando llegó al albergue, Joonmyun ya estaba esperando en la entrada, con los últimos rayos de sol iluminando su figura y la bufanda del primer día rodeándole el cuello. Al llegar a su altura, Baekhyun bajó de la bicicleta, manos nuevamente heladas y su aliento visible por el frío al saludarle.

Se internaron en el recinto y los ladridos de los perros les dieron la bienvenida. Nada más entrar le saludó uno de los voluntarios, un hombre mayor que venía de vez en cuando y que parecía ser un buen amigo de la señora Moon. Sunghye estaba a la vista, metida en uno de los caniles y ocupada en atar la correa a tres perros que se movían inquietos deseando salir a pasear. Los saludó con entusiasmo al pasar al lado de ella, al mismo tiempo que uno de los perros tiró con demasiada fuerza y casi hizo que tropezara.

—Cuidado Sunghye, nadie quiere tener que llevarte a emergencias esta noche —le dijo Baekhyun, elevando la voz por encima de los ladridos.

—Lo tengo controlado —aseguró la chica, cogiendo con más ahínco las correas.

Viernes como era, el lugar estaba más lleno de gente. Había un par de voluntarios más trabajando con los perros. Miyung, una chica de su edad, bajita y de rostro gracioso, estaba atendiendo a una pareja que parecía interesada en adoptar; Geonwoo, de tez morena y alto como una torre, salía justo en ese momento de la pequeña oficina.

—Ey, Baekhyun, ¿qué tal? —le preguntó al cruzarse—. Hola —saludó a Joonmyun con una sonrisa—. Ya me han dicho que han adoptado a Bona y que dejará pronto el albergue —comentó, mirando de nuevo hacia Baekhyun—. Es una faena con el cariño que le tienes.

Joonmyun se movió inquieto a su lado.

—Veníamos precisamente a recogerla —habló Baekhyun, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— _¿Veníamos?_  ¡Ah! —miró hacia Joonmyun—. Vale, eres el dueño afortunado —sonrió nervioso, revolviéndose con una mano el pelo—. Ten cuidado, como no la trates bien, éste —señaló a Baekhyun con la cabeza—, te sacará los ojos. Como mínimo.

—Entonces la cuidaré lo mejor posible —contestó Joonmyun, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Más te vale. No quieres ver a Baekhyun cabreado, créeme. ¿Todo bien entonces?

—Como siempre —contestó encogiendo los hombros.

—Espero que no nos dejes porque Bona ya no esté, ¿eh?

—¡Baekhyun! —gritó de repente la voz de Sunghye acercándose a ellos con los perros tirando de ella, que se pararon a los pies de los tres—. ¿Vais a sacar a pasear a Bona? —preguntó mirando a Joonmyun—. ¡Podríamos ir todos juntos!

—No se te ven las intenciones ni nada, pequeña —comentó Geonwoo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida y tirando de una de las trenzas de la chica.

—Suelta, ¡a mi no se me ve nada! —exclamó, frunciendo las cejas y tirando de la trenza— ¡Y no me llames pequeña! Tengo la misma edad que tú —refunfuñó, poniendo expresión de ofendida—. Mika, para, todavía no —regañó a uno de los perros, que seguía tirando de la correa.

—Nosotros vamos a tardar —habló Baekhyun, mirando a Joonmyun y después a su compañero—. Pero puede acompañarte Geonwoo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Geonwoo es muy aburrido —se quejó.

—Ahora si que vas a venir conmigo por decir eso de mi —interrumpió el nombrado, cogiendo las correas de manos de Sunghye—. Vamos, anda. Me la llevo a pasear un rato —les dijo, cogiéndola de un brazo y alejándose de ellos con la chica quejándose por el camino.

Baekhyun se alegró de que Geonwoo se la llevase. Ese día quería que fuera tranquilo a ser posible y no tenía ganas de volver a experimentar los coqueteos de la chica hacia Joonmyun. Con una vez había sido suficiente.

Le hizo un gesto a Joonmyun para que le siguiera y fueron en busca de Bona, que estaba en el canil que compartía con otros perros, con sus patas delanteras apoyadas en la valla y ladrando al verlos llegar.

—Ya está, Bona. Ya hemos llegado —la saludó, abriendo el pasador y dejándola salir. La perrita se acercó a él, ladrando más, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y saltando sobre sus cortas patas sin parar—. Cálmate, Bona, o no hay galleta.

La perrita se sentó al instante y Baekhyun rebuscó en sus bolsillos para darle una.

—Así se hace —le dijo, agachándose y rascándole las orejas.

Caminaron hacia la oficina, donde estaba la señora Moon que les saludó desde su sillón y les invitó a una taza de té que aceptaron. Con el líquido caliente en las manos, Baekhyun sacó el informe del bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, cogiendo el ordenador para imprimir el contrato de adopción. Entre sorbos, fotocopió la tarjeta de identidad y rellenó todo, firmando y poniendo el sello del albergue en cada hoja para que todo fuera correcto. Mientras lo hacía, era consciente de que no había marcha atrás y que en cuanto Joonmyun deslizara el bolígrafo sobre el papel, Bona pasaría a ser de él. De que la próxima vez que fuera al albergue, no estaría esperando a que llegara, agitando su cola y corriendo hacia la puerta para sacarla a pasear, ni jugaría con ella a que fuera a recoger la pelota. Le invadió de repente un sentimiento de tristeza.

—Bona está desparasitada, esterilizada y tiene el chip puesto a tu nombre —le explicó, poniéndole los papeles delante y tendiéndole el bolígrafo—, así que sólo tienes que firmar y te convertirás oficialmente en su dueño.

Joonmyun lo cogió y, antes de firmar, cruzó una mirada con Baekhyun. Este la desvió, recortando con unas tijeras una foto de Bona para pegarla en la cartilla sanitaria. A pesar del ruido de fondo del televisor, escuchó a la perfección la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel. Cuando levantó la vista un minuto más tarde, Joonmyun le devolvió los papeles con una tímida sonrisa.

—Enhorabuena por su adopción —le felicitó, dándole la cartilla y levantándose con la foto de la ficha del albergue de Bona en la mano, que clavó en un corcho que había a su izquierda, en el que estaban las fotografías de todos los perros que habían sido adoptados durante los últimos años; regalos de cumpleaños que habían sido desdejados, cachorros no deseados, animales maltratados y menospreciados que habían encontrado corazones amables y compresivos en sus nuevos dueños. Miró el corcho en su totalidad y colocó la foto de Bona en una de las esquinas, junto a la de un galgo de pelaje oscuro.

—¿Ya está todo? —preguntó Joonmyun que miraba en la misma dirección desde la silla.

—Sí.

—Ha sido rápido.

—La gente cree que es más engorroso —dijo, bajando la voz. La señora Moon parecía dormir—. A veces hay que esperar más para tener un veredicto, dependiendo del estado del animal y la vida del futuro dueño, pero si eres responsable, Bona va a estar bien contigo —Se acercó al televisor y lo apagó, cogiendo una manta del sofá donde estaba Bona tumbada y tapando con ello a la mujer—. Te recomiendo que des un paseo con ella, para que se acostumbre a tu presencia en un entorno más amplio —Joonmyun se levantó, con la taza vacía en las manos. Baekhyun se la cogió y dejó en el pequeño fregadero junto a la suya—. Aquí todos los olores le son demasiado conocidos. La gente prefiere llegar y llevárselos rápidamente, pero hay que saber hacer las cosas con paciencia —explicó, sentándose al lado de la perrita y extendiendo una mano para acariciarle el lomo.

—¿Te apetecería venir? —Baekhyun desvió la mirada de Bona hacia Joonmyun—. Al primer paseo —especificó, pasándose una mano por la nuca, algo que parecía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

—Claro, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente —contestó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Se levantó alentando a la perrita, que se bajó del sofá con un ladrido, a lo que Baekhyun chistó para que no despertara a la señora Moon; necesitaba descansar. Cogió el chaquetón y la correa y saludó a Miyung, que entraba justo en ese momento con la pareja que había estado acompañado. Joonmyun aguantó la puerta dejando que Baekhyun saliera con Bona y entrasen los otros tres, quienes le agradecieron el detalle.

—¿Has venido en coche? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo tengo aparcado en la entrada.

—Entonces espera, ahora vuelvo.

Se alejó y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con una bolsa de comida y una manta.

—Lo necesitarás —dijo al ver la expresión interrogante de Joonmyun—. La comida es para que la alternes con la que le des tu y se vaya acostumbrando. No le des mucha, por mucho que te pida, o se pondrá como un tonel.

—Vale —rió Joonmyun, cogiendo la bolsa de comida de brazos de Baekhyun. Bona correteaba alrededor, obviamente interesada en más galletas.

Salieron del recinto y Baekhyun siguió a Joonmyun hacia su coche. Se sorprendió al ver que parecía por lo menos del siglo pasado, con su forma rectangular y líneas simples, y la pintura un poco desgastada.

—No mires tan mal a mi coche. Se ofende —habló Joonmyun, metiendo la llave en la cerradura del conductor.

—Oh, vaya, ¿hiero sus sentimientos?

—Es todo un señor. Un poco de respeto.

Baekhyun soltó una carcajada, pero decidió comportarse sin dejar de opinar para sí mismo que ese coche daba la impresión de que podía dejar a uno tirado en el primer semáforo. Se acercó al maletero y presionó para abrirlo, haciendo que se levantara.

—¿Golf? —preguntó con incredulidad al ver la bolsa alargada de la que asomaban unos palos.

—Desestresa —se excusó, dejando la bolsa de comida.

—Es como el deporte más aburrido del universo —se burló sin poder evitarlo e imaginando a Joonmyun con el atuendo completo de golfista.

—¿No se supone que tienes que respetar a los clientes? —inquirió, mirándole de lado.

—Ya no estamos dentro del albergue, puedo ser todo lo malvado que quiera —le sonrió poniendo la manta al lado de la bolsa—. Y cantar a grito pelado en un karaoke si que desestresa. Deberías de probarlo. Te aseguro que es más divertido que el golf.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Joonmyun—. Sube, podemos ir en coche.

Baekhyun dudó un momento, pero aceptó al final.

—Nada de raptarme, ¿eh? Tengo que volver a por la bici.

—Intentaré no hacerlo —sonrió.

Subieron al coche, Joonmyun al volante y Baekhyun en el asiento del copiloto con Bona en su regazo. Mientras arrancaban, le ajustó un poco el traje que cubría su peludo cuerpo y le hizo un par de carantoñas que hicieron que una pequeña risa sonara en el interior del vehículo. Baekhyun desvió la mirada a Joonmyun, que bajó la suya hacia el contacto y giró la llave. Se oyó el sonido del motor de arranque, y después silencio.

—¿Estas seguro de que va a arrancar? —le preguntó, acariciando con una mano el cuello de Bona.

—Ten un poco de fe —le pidió, volviendo a intentar arrancar. Esa vez el motor ronroneó suavemente—. ¿Ves? —le miró a los ojos de nuevo—. Va como la seda.

El motor se paró nada más terminar de hablar, lo que hizo que a Baekhyun se le escapara una carcajada.

—A veces se acatarra un poco —comentó, insistiendo en el arranque hasta que volvió a sonar el ruido del motor—. Ya está.

Salieron del aparcamiento y se sumaron a la corriente de luces traseras que inundaban Gangbyeonbuk-ro, viendo el paisaje pasar con rapidez hasta que cogieron una salida y aparcaron cerca de uno de las tantas zonas ajardinadas reservadas a orillas del río. Joonmyun apagó el motor.

—Sanos y salvos —le sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran ligeramente.

Baekhyun se quedó observando un segundo de más esa sonrisa antes de quitarse el cinturón y bajar del coche.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


_El silbato del profesor resonaba por todo el patio, mientras los alumnos se ponían en sus posiciones. Ese día era la competición de atletismo entre los dos últimos cursos, que se enfrentaban en una serie de pruebas. Era una manera de fomentar las relaciones entre alumnos, pero la mayoría de las veces, lo único que se conseguía, era crear rivalidad entre ambos cursos por ver quien ganaba._

_Baekhyun, sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Chanyeol, jugaba con la botella de agua que se había agenciado, dándole vueltas en el aire mientras miraba distraído a los chicos del curso superior. Vestidos con sus pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes, estiraban los músculos como preparación previa a la carrera de relevos que se iba a realizar. Seis estudiantes eran los que iban a hacer la prueba, pero los ojos de Baekhyun sólo repararon en el que estaba más alejado de su posición. La piel de sus piernas era más pálida que la del resto de sus compañeros; y su pelo, húmedo por el calor de ese día, hacía que se le pegara a la cara continuamente. No paraba de recolocar una y otra vez el taco de salida, sus músculos tensándose cada vez que se agachaba, sus labios frunciéndose al no verse satisfecho._

_Algo le golpeó de repente la cara a Baekhyun, mientras no dejaba de observarle e iba a echarle la culpa a Chanyeol, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había golpeado a sí mismo con la botella. El silbato volvió a sonar llamando a posición._

_Entre los estudiantes que actuaban de público, empezaron a sonar vítores de ánimos tras un último pitido del silbato del profesor._

_—¡Hyosang! ¡Hyosang! —vitoreaban unos._

_—¡Go, go, Sunghwan! —exclamaban otros._

_—¡Joonmyun! ¡Joonmyun! ¡Joonmyun! —gritaban unos chicos detrás de Baekhyun, que hicieron que el chico que había estado observando levantara la cabeza y sonriera, agitando las manos para que dejaran de hacerlo. Sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente de manera graciosa, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa._

_Baekhyun también sonrió y se sumó a los vítores gritando su nombre con fuerza. Por un momento los ojos de Joonmyun se clavaron en él y su sonrisa pareció mutar a una un poco más amplia, pero duró apenas un segundo que Baekhyun creyó haberse imaginado._

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


El río Hangang se extendía a su derecha mientras caminaban. Joonmyun llevaba a Bona de la correa, mientras esta iba olisqueando aquí y allá en busca de algo. Los cañaberales y la flora que poblaban la extensa orilla del río, abundante la mayoría del año, ocultaban sus tímidas hojas y colores al frío del invierno que se aproximaba imparable. Las luces diurnas se había extinguido y habían dado paso a la iluminación nocturna, con las farolas iluminando el paseo. Al otro lado de la gran extensión de agua que conformaba el río, se divisaban los altos edificios y los rascacielos que se elevaban hacia el cielo: miles de viviendas entre hormigón, cemento y cristal, iluminados con pinceladas de luz eléctrica que se reflejaban en el agua.

Mientras paseaban tranquilamente, se cruzaban de vez en cuando con alguna que otra persona: un corredor, un hombre mayor con bastón y una chica con un perro que ladró a Bona y al que esta respondió. Era una zona menos transitada que la que solía frecuentar Baekhyun al caer el sol, quizás porque estaba más alejada del centro de la ciudad. El ruido de la carretera se oía si agudizaba el oído, y si se daba la vuelta y elevaba la vista, podía ver las construcciones, pero estas no eran tan numerosas como kilómetros atrás.

Bona tiraba de la correa de vez en cuando, haciendo que Joonmyun tuviera que aumentar el paso. Una de las veces casi se le escapa de las manos, al tirar con fuerza tras que la perrita viera un gato despistado y quisiera ir detrás de él. Baekhyun no pudo evitar reír, llevándose una mano a la boca, al ver la escena y los intentos de Joonmyun para que Bona le hiciera caso.

Llegado a un punto y con Joonmyun falto de aire tras correr una segunda vez de manera repentina, se sentaron en uno de los tantos bancos de madera que decoraban el paseo.

—¿No querías hacer ejercicio? —comentó Baekhyun, observando como Joonmyun recuperaba la respiración y su aliento era visible en la noche.

—No... ya... —Respiró profundamente y se ajustó la bufanda roja, que contrastaba con la piel clara de su rostro enrojecido por la carrera.

Baekhyun le observó divertido y sacó una pelota del bolsillo, que había aprovechado coger antes de abandonar el albergue. La movió delante de la perrita y está ladró agitando la cola. La lanzó con fuerza cayendo a un par de metro de ellos y Bona fue corriendo como un rayo tras ella. Volvió al cabo de unos segundos, con ella en la boca y una mirada de felicidad en sus ojos profundos. La tiró una segunda vez, esta vez más lejos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lleva en el albergue? —preguntó de repente Joonmyun.

—Desde que la traje hace un año más o menos —contestó haciendo memoria—. Era sólo una cachorro asustada y traviesa en ese entonces —sonrió, mientras miraba a Bona correr de vuelta con sus grandes orejas botando a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Había pasado aquel día en Yeonmi-dong, en casa de un amigo, y había salido de ella a la madrugada teniendo que pagar un taxi para recorrer la mitad del trayecto a casa. Había optado por seguir a pie, con la ciudad prácticamente durmiendo a esas horas y el murmullo del tráfico de fondo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y canturreando, caminó un par de calles hasta parar en un 7eleven a por una bebida. Cuando salió, recorrió un par de metros hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía un cordón del zapato desatado. Al agacharse para atárselo, le llegó a los oídos lo que le pareció un aullido lastimero. Giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de la que parecía venir, y con curiosidad y sin prisa por llegar al piso, investigó a su alrededor hasta que encontró el origen del sonido. Se agachó delante de un arbusto, encontrándose con una forma oscura y pequeña, que emitía el aullido. Con cuidado, estiró una mano y acarició algo suave, que se movió. Ante la falta de luz, sacó el móvil y lo enfocó hacia la forma, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros y asustados de un cachorro. Consiguió sacarlo de debajo del arbusto con cuidado y algo de dificultad, envolviéndolo en sus manos. Era tan pequeño que cupo dentro de su chaqueta sin problemas, dándole calor en esa noche fría. Debía de tener apenas unos meses. Buscó a su alrededor alguna luz encendida que le diera una pista de dónde había podido haberse escapado, pero todas las casas de la zona estaban en penumbra. No le quedó otra que llevárselo con él, tomando nota de la zona en la que lo había encontrado y cruzando los dedos para que ningún vecino del edificio le pillara con el animal.

—¿No te la quedaste?

—El edificio tiene una política de no tener animales de compañía —replicó, cogiendo la pelota de la boca de Bona y girándola entre sus dedos.

Una chica pasó corriendo delante de ellos, coleta al viento y auriculares en los oídos.

—Vaya, que mala suerte.

—Parece que no estoy destinado a tener un perro —bromeó Baekhyun.

—¿No pensaste en dársela a algún amigo?

—En el albergue la han tratado muy bien —expresó—. Ha tenido comida, agua, un sitio donde dormir y estar con otros perros, y he podido visitarla regularmente. La señora Moon se ocupó de que no le faltara nada.

—Parece una buena mujer.

—Lo es.

—¿Y decidiste trabajar ahí?

—Soy sólo voluntario —dijo, moviendo la pelota de un lado a otro y sonriendo al ver como Bona seguía el movimiento con sus ojos inquietos—. Minjie, el veterinario, me ha ido enseñando alguna cosa, que compagina con lo que he ido aprendiendo en la carrera.

—Te deben de gustar mucho los perros.

—¿Los mejores amigos del hombre, no?

—Eso dicen. Nunca he podido comprobarlo.

—Bueno, ahora lo harás —le animó—. Y me voy a asegurar de que la cuidas bien, que lo sepas.

—¿Vas a acosarme? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Un poco. Vas a tener que verme mucho la cara —sonrió.

—Y tú la mía.

—Podría ser peor —rió Baekhyun—. Por cierto, espero que hayas guardado a buen recaudo la ropa como te dije. Especialmente los calcetines, Bona tiene amor especial por ellos.

La risa de Joonmyun se sumó a la suya, sonando agradable y un poco cantarina, sentados ambos en aquel banco de madera con las luces de la orilla iluminando el paisaje.

—¿Algún consejo más?

—Ese es el de hoy. Mañana más.

—Pensaba que ese era el de ayer —señaló, alzando levemente una ceja.

—Tiene que ganarse los consejos, Kim Joonmyun. No son gratis —expuso, escapándose de sus labios cierto tono sugerente que hizo que Joonmyun le mirara con curiosidad.

Bona, cansada de seguir la pelota, se subió al regazo de Baekhyun ladrando y posando sus patas a continuación sobre el de Joonmyun para ocultarse bajo su bufanda roja. Joonmyun bajó la mirada y le tocó el hocico con un dedo que Bona lamió.

—¿Entonces un café mañana? —propuso de repente para sorpresa de Baekhyun.

—Claro —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y el vaho de su aliento rozando el rostro de Joonmyun.

Segundos después, su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo sacó y vio que era Chanyeol, avisándole por el Talk de que esa noche no volvería a casa a pesar de ser su día libre, algo que llevaba haciendo bastante a menudo desde hacía un par de semanas. A saber qué andaba haciendo. Si le preguntaba, seguro que no soltaría prenda. Empezaba a echar de menos sus noches de videojuegos frente a la televisión y el olor de la pizza invadiendo el pequeño piso.

Joonmyun le dijo algo, pero no le entendió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó despistado.

—Mi número —repitió, señalando el móvil.

—Ah, sí, claro. —Se lo tendió y el joven tecleó rápidamente en la pantalla táctil. Sonó una melodía con toque de rock desde el interior del abrigo de Joonmyun, que cesó a los pocos segundos. La suya era una melodía pop, que Chanyeol había querido cambiarle un millón de veces.

Minutos más tarde, iniciaron su camino de regreso al coche, con Bona correteando y pidiendo atención a ambos.

—Como te gusta ser una princesa, ¿eh? —le dijo, corriendo detrás de ella.

Volvieron al albergue, a pesar de que Joonmyun le propuso llevarle hasta casa. Pero Baekhyun se negó, prefería no tener que coger el autobús a la mañana siguiente.

—Sé buena y pórtate —le dijo al bajar del coche. La perrita se bajó también, acostumbrada a volver a su cama después del paseo—. No, Bona, hoy tienes nueva casa. Te vas con Joonmyun —explicó, cogiéndola en los brazos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Joonmyun se acercó y Baekhyun se la dejó en los brazos.

—Recuerda los calcetines, a menos que no les tengas mucho cariño.

—Lo recordaré —miró a la perrita, cogiéndola un poco mejor—. Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿verdad?

Baekhyun esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —añadió Joonmyun—. ¿Misma hora?

—De acuerdo. Yo traigo el café —propuso. Para algo trabajaba en una cafetería.

—Entonces... —Bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió a subirla al segundo siguiente—, ya nos vemos... —empezó a despedirse.

—Sí —cambió el peso de una pierna a otra—. Recuerda también darle la comida que le he dado. La manta hará que le sea más fácil dormir, por lo de un olor conocido —añadió—. Y pasa todo el tiempo posible con ella, al menos al principio.

—Lo haré, tranquilo. Si pasa algo tengo tu número.

—Sí, cierto. Entonces...

—Mañana —terminó Joonmyun.

—Mañana —repitió él, asintiendo.

Joonmyun terminó de despedirse y metió a Bona en el asiento trasero, con la bufanda roja rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos mirando a Baekhyun antes de desaparecer de su vista. Joonmyun le sonrió una última vez antes de subirse al coche, que arrancó esa vez a la primera, marchándose del lugar y dejando a Baekhyun en el aparcamiento con la sensación de que se llevaba una parte de él.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Baekhyun presionó el botón del bote con suavidad y un chorro de nieve falsa empezó a salir de él. Lo pasó con cuidado por el patrón de cartón que sujetaba con una mano contra el cálido cristal. Al otro lado, había un grupo de estudiantes —manos enfundadas en guantes, el humo del café dibujándose en el aire, sonrisas y miradas de curiosidad en sus rostros— observando cómo iba llenándolo de motivos de copos de nieve. Cambió el patrón de posición y volvió a darle al espray, manchando de blanco la superficie. Mientras sonaba una canción navideña de fondo en el sistema de audio del local y que se mezclaba con la voz de su compañero de turno, que atendía a los diferentes clientes. Las luces de colorines que habían colocado al principio de la tarde, brillaban alternativamente, iluminando el techo de diferentes tonalidades. Las guirnaldas que habían colgado en diferentes zonas, despedían destellos de vez en cuando, dando un ambiente mágico al lugar lleno de conversaciones y el olor amargo del café que se fusionaba con el dulce de los dónuts.

Ese día las horas estaban transcurriendo agradablemente tranquilas, a pesar de que Baekhyun no dejaba de pensar mientras movía sus dedos y buscaba otro patrón diferente para darle variedad a la decoración del cristal. Optó por el diseño de un árbol de navidad y lo pegó contra este, al mismo tiempo que las puertas automáticas se abrían y la brisa fría se colaba acariciándole la piel de la cara. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero todas ellas se centraban en un chico con bufanda roja y mejillas enrojecidas, que parecía tener una sonrisa para cada minuto del día y que había irrumpido en su vida apareciendo de la nada con su voz suave y una mirada curiosa.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo, y dejando el espray un momento, se lo sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Era Yura, quejándose del niño del piso que tenía encima y jurando que nunca en la vida iba a tener hijos. Baekhyun emitió una pequeña risa, que se perdió entre el sonido que poblaba la cafetería y le dio una rápida respuesta insertando a continuación una sticker. Aprovechó a cotillear el resto de chats. ChenChen comentaba que había encontrado una nueva discoteca y que era obligatorio que un día fueran todos juntos, mientras que Baozi contestó que prefería quedarse en casa. Dumbo se había metido en medio, insinuando que Baozi lo que quería era calentar la cama con su novia y que por eso no había quien le viera el pelo. ChenChen rió y ahí terminaban las interacciones. Se guardó de nuevo el móvil con una sonrisa en los labios.

La proposición de ChenChen hizo que el curso de sus pensamientos cambiara levemente de dirección. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir la música envolverle por completo, los bajos dentro de su cuerpo, el ritmo y el volumen estridente queriendo romper el récord de vatios. Era el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin notar el sabor de un cubata en la lengua, la mirada insinuante de un desconocido que buscaba compañía en una noche solitaria o el tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado ni quería saberlo. Aún cuando su mente viajaba a recuerdos agridulces de los que no estaba orgulloso, perfilando los rostros de sus líos esporádicos, noches teñidas de alcohol y bailes sugerentes en la pista y la sensación de perder el rumbo de su vida. Había buscado compañía, alguien que le llenara por dentro de manera especial, en un periodo de su vida que era un tachón imborrable. Se había sentido como Chanyeol antes de encontrar a Gayeon, navegando entre un mar de personas interesadas. Pero lejos de ser ese alguien que le hiciera sentir especial, diferente: que no sólo quisiera colarse bajo la tela de su ropa, tocar su cuerpo sin gracia, besarle los labios e introducirse en su piel para calmar un deseo pasajero. Pero la sensación de no querer estar solo pudo más en aquel tiempo, en que todo a su alrededor parecía haberse desmoronado como un castillo de naipes. Se había dejado llevar por una corriente cuyo destino desconocía, en un río lleno de bifurcaciones y saltos y en el que no parecía haber aguas tranquilas. Saltos, que llevaba a perder contacto con las personas de toda la vida; bifurcaciones que hacían que quisiera estirar la mano y que alguien se la agarrase.

Al principio había sido el hastío que le invadió, la pérdida de interés repentina en lo que estaba haciendo. Sumado al hecho de que, a pesar de tener a sus dos compañeros de piso, se sentía sólo. Su hermano hacía más de un año que había ingresado en el servicio militar y sentía que no tenía familia. Después fueron los problemas de Chanyeol con su banda, un contrato que no llegó a firmarse nunca y el accidente de moto que tuvo Yura en una tarde de lluvia. Incluso llegó a pelearse con su amigo, que acabó dejando el piso en una noche en que se mandaron a la mierda mutuamente. Cuando al tercer día no dio señales de vida, ni le cogía el teléfono, llamó a su hermana con dedos dudosos. No se quedó medianamente tranquilo hasta que esta le dijo que estaba en casa de sus padres, encerrado en su habitación.

Los brazos de Yixing abrazándole, fueron su único consuelo en las dos semanas que duró su ausencia.

Cuando encontró a Bona, empezó a encontrar el rumbo en su vida. La perrita fue su balsa salvavidas en la fuerte corriente de su vida, conduciéndole a un cauce más seguro. Chanyeol volvió al piso, con decisiones y un objetivo claro en su vida. Él se hizo voluntario en el albergue, retomó los estudios con renovado interés y su hermano volvió meses más tarde. En el segundo semestre decidió trabajar y continuar estudiando más adelante, sin estar muy seguro de ser la mejor elección, pero sin poder hacer otra cosa ante la necesidad de fondos en su cuenta bancaria. Las cosas seguían un curso tranquilo en su vida. Pero Baekhyun seguía sintiéndose, muy en el fondo, solo.

Ahora, un año más tarde del día en que Bona apareció en su vida, se había encontrado con Joonmyun. Con su presencia y su sonrisa, abriendo la cerradura de una puerta que había cerrado hacía años con una llave que creía haber perdido. Llevándose, para su sorpresa, a Bona de su lado.

Dibujo un árbol con la nieve y dio por terminada la decoración. Cerró el bote y guardó el patrón con los demás, en una caja donde brillaban un par de bolas de navidad y los restos de una guirnalda que había pasado a mejor vida. Asintió satisfecho ante el resultado y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la barra donde Jaehyo, su compañero de turno, deseaba un buen provecho a dos chicos jóvenes que salieron por la puerta con un par de bolsas de papel en las manos. Se acercó hasta él, observando el gorro de Papá Noél que llevaba en la cabeza y que aplastaba su pelo negro como el azabache. Se lo quitó de improviso, poniéndoselo encima de la suya. Jaehyo se quejó, le miró mal con sus ojos oscuros y los labios fruncidos, y se lo quitó dedicándole una expresión de mala cara. Baekhyun sonrió, era muy fácil hacerle enfadar.

Miró la hora en el móvil. Su turno estaba a punto de terminar, así que preparó un par de cafés y los metió en una bolsa de papel en la que había dibujado el logotipo del establecimiento. Jaehyo, a su lado, le observaba con interés reflejado en sus ojos y una ceja levemente enarcada, pero no preguntó. La de los interrogatorios era Yura, algo que parecía ser un rasgo característico en todos los Park.

Dejó el delantal, se puso la chaqueta, cogió el bolso en el que metió los cafés con sumo cuidado y se despidió de su compañero. A continuación salió del local al frío del anochecer que, conforme los días pasaban, llegaba un poco antes. Su bicicleta estaba arrimada en el callejón de siempre y no tardó en subirse a ella y poner las manos desnudas en el manillar, emprendiendo camino hacia el albergue.

Como el día anterior, Joonmyun ya estaba en la entrada cuando llegó. Bona estaba en el suelo correteando alrededor de sus piernas, saltando y ladrando al verle llegar. Sonrió por dentro, alegrándose de su presencia. 

Esa vez decidieron pasear por la zona, caminando tranquilamente hacia el Bosque de Seúl, uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Seongdong-gu. Les dieron la bienvenida los árboles y los caminos de piedras, donde otros habitantes de la gran urbe paseaban: algunos con sus perros, otros a solas. De fondo, las luces de la ciudad apenas eran visibles en aquella extensión de naturaleza que, tiempo atrás, el rey había usado de campo de caza. 

—¿Dunkin' Donuts? —preguntó Joonmyun al ver la bolsa que sacó Baekhyun del bolso, una vez llegaron a la orilla y se apoyaron en la valla de madera que había.

—Invita la casa —dijo, tendiéndole uno de los cafés que el otro cogió. Bona, bajo ellos, los miraba a la espera de que hubiera algo para ella—. ¿Tú también quieres café? 

—No, por favor, ya es bastante nerviosa —rió Joonmyun, abriendo la tapa y dejando que el olor del café le llegara perfectamente a la nariz.

—¿Te ha dado guerra? —inquirió, adivinando la respuesta de antemano.

—No. —Baekhyun arqueó una ceja, sonriendo detrás de su café—. Bueno, sí —se corrigió, mordiéndose un poco el labio—. Anoche se escondió en un armario y estuve media hora buscándola —siguió, desviando la mirada hacia Bona.

—¿Dónde la encontraste? 

—Haciendo compañía a mis calcetines...

—Te dije que los pusieras a salvo —rió Baekhyun, bebiendo de su vaso sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se extendía en ese momento por su rostro.

—Y lo hice, pero tiene un olfato demasiado bueno —comentó.

—Los teckel son perros de caza —explicó, dejando el vaso de café sobre la oscura y envejecida superficie de madera, cuyas vetas hacían formas curiosas en él—. No puedes esperar menos de Bona —se impulsó, apoyando las manos en la valla y se subió a esta, posando los pies en la barra inferior.

—Mientras no me muerda a mi, todo bien.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te devore por las noches? —inquirió, observando a Joonmyun desde su nueva posición. A la luz de la farola más cercana, podía ver reflejos rojizos en su pelo—. Entrecot de Joonmyun —Bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué tal te suena, Bona? ¿Apetecible? —La perrita ladró—. ¿La has sacado a pasear esta mañana?

—Sí...

—¿Sí…? —imitó, mirándole a sus ojos oscurecidos por la poca iluminación—. Suenas muy convencido con tu respuesta —Dio otro sorbo al café amargo, endulzado con un poco de azúcar y canela.

Joonmyun desvió la mirada al suelo, removiendo la tierra con un pie; una mano en el bolsillo del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto, la otra sosteniendo el café que todavía humeaba un poco. Su inseparable bufanda roja caía con gracia hasta la altura de la cadera, haciendo juego con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—Es que no se deja coger...

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Baekhyun, haciendo que casi se atragantara con el café que se había vuelto a llevar a la boca.

—Y yo que pensaba que la tenías controlada. —Se llevó una mano a la boca, limpiándose el hilito de café que se le había escapado—. Voy a tener que bajarle la nota, Kim Joonmyun —comentó, poniendo voz seria de profesor y riendo a continuación.

—Es lo último que desearía —dijo, poniendo cara de horror y sonriendo a continuación.

Baekhyun volvió a reír. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía la personalidad de Joonmyun. No es que años atrás se hubiera hecho un idea muy clara de cómo creía que era, pero quizás le hubiera imaginado un poco más serio. A pesar de que lo había visto compartiendo bromas en la mesa del comedor del instituto, con su risa sonando un poco más clara que la del resto, sus dientes asomando entre sus labios y la mano que intentaba taparlos.

Se terminó el café en otros dos tragos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se sentía bien. Sentado en la valla de madera, con las patas de Bona haciendo ruido mientras cavaba en la tierra y el sonido de la respiración de Joonmyun cercana, ahora que se había apoyado observando la orilla del río. Abrió los ojos y observó su perfil. El flequillo le caía ese día liso, tapándole levemente los ojos, en los que se marcaban unas pestañas negras. Seguía llevándose el café a los labios, dándole pequeños sorbos de manera pausada, sin prisa. Baekhyun jugaba con su vaso vacío, pasándoselo de una mano a otra distraídamente y la cafeína haciendo que tuviera cierto nerviosismo en el cuerpo.

Ladeó la cabeza y le miró más detenidamente, queriendo poder meterse en su mente y saber en qué estaba pensando. Queriendo saber si existía su imagen grabada en alguna parte de sus recuerdos, como lo estaba él en los suyos. En su interior, una parte agradecía el reencuentro, el momento, la compañía tranquila y agradable de Joonmyun. La otra bullía por saber si de verdad no sabía quien era, si en realidad había sido un alumno más, vestido con el uniforme azul marino —un rostro sin definir, olvidable, sin importancia— y si tenía alguna oportunidad con él.

Baekhyun no se dejaba llevar por las fatalidades y los pensamientos negativos, pero no podía evitar que estos acudieran a su mente e intentaran engullir poco a poco su moral. Joonmyun no era cualquier persona. Para él había sobresalido entre los demás. No por ser un alumno representativo del cuerpo estudiantil, ni por ser el chico que todas las chicas querían como novio. Había sobresalido porque le había visto aquella mañana con la mirada perdida, tercer piso, sexta ventana, sin saber su nombre ni reconocer su rostro.

Joonmyun giró el rostro hacia él. Levantando y clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose poco a poco y una pequeña mancha de café en ellos. De fondo, un ferry con sus pequeñas luces cruzaba el río y una pareja reía. 

Baekhyun tomó una decisión, mientras la suave brisa que soplaba jugaba con el pelo de Joonmyun. Si le recordaba o no, daba igual. Habían vuelto a reencontrarse y, a diferencia de su yo del pasado que, aunque atrevido y pícaro, no había llegado a dar el primer paso, su yo del presente intentaría salvar ese obstáculo, que se presentaba en las aguas del nuevo río en el que navegaba y del que quería explorar todo su curso y sus bifurcaciones. Se aseguraría de conocerlo para así lanzarse al agua sin miedo.


	4. Santuario

La voz del presentador sonaba grave y animado en la pantalla plana del televisor. Baekhyun miraba distraído hacia el aparato, situado encima de las cabezas de la gente que, al igual que él, esperaban a ser llamados por la chica que estaba detrás del amplio mostrador que había frente a ellos. Se oía toser y el sollozo de una niña que estaba sentada delante de él, con el rostro girado hacia una mujer que debía ser su madre, de facciones finas y pelo rizado, que le limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo de vez en cuando.  
  
Hacía calor en la sala, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con paneles de madera. Tenía una iluminación cálida y muebles escasos: el televisor, un revistero contra una columna lleno de revistas — _Céci, High Cut, Kino_  y  _Nylon_ — y las ediciones de la mañana del periódico — _The Korean Herald, The Korean Times_  y  _The Korean Observer_ —, y la colección de sillas que había repartidas en filas en el lugar. Un abrigo grueso reposaba encima de las piernas de Baekhyun, debajo de un bolso grande de cuero negro cuya propietaria estaba sentada al lado de él. Con el cuerpo enjuto, la señora Moon leía un artículo de una de las revistas que le había acercado hacía un rato para que la espera no se le hiciera tan larga. Al otro lado, un hombre con el pelo canoso y nariz pronunciada parecía dormitar, junto a una chica que no dejaba de mirar hacia el móvil con las cejas fruncidas y un tic claro en una pierna que no dejaba de mover.  
  
Una enfermera joven sonreía de vez en cuando hacia los presentes, sentada detrás de un mostrador amplio, vestida con una bata blanca con el nombre del hospital. Dejaba sonar su voz de vez en cuando, levantándose y anunciando en voz alta —dulce y agradable— un nombre para después sentarse de nuevo y seguir tecleando en el ordenador. Baekhyun recordaba que se llamaba Heeyung —rostro levemente alargado, cejas finas y una mirada serena— ya que era la misma chica que les había atendido la última vez. Habían estado allí, hacía un par de semanas, cuando había conseguido convencer a la señora Moon de que le viera un médico. Testaruda como era la buena mujer, había sido un pequeño desafío convencerla para volver a ir una segunda vez. Pero el gesto preocupado de Baekhyun y el hecho de que su tos había empeorado, parecía que habían mellado su voluntad. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que hiciera caso de lo que le había dicho el médico, estaba claro que ella había hecho lo contrario. Seguramente había salido al exterior para comprobar con sus propios ojos que los perros estaban bien, con el frío que estaba haciendo últimamente, y que eso había hecho que su resfriado hubiera pasado a ser algo peor. Cuando había llegado esa tarde al albergue, había intentado convencerle de que no era tan grave, pero Baekhyun la obligó a subir con él al primer autobús con destino al hospital más cercano, dejando a Geonwoo de encargado.  
  
Empezaba a sentir las piernas dormidas, así que se levantó notando al instante el molesto hormigueo que acompañaba a ese tipo de situaciones. Dejó el bolso y el abrigo sobre el asiento, y sacó el móvil del bolsillo limpiando la pantalla contra la tela del vaquero. Vio que llevaban casi una hora esperando. Tenía ganas de tomarse algo caliente, así que paseó la mirada por el lugar, intentando recordar dónde estaba la cafetería. Vislumbró un letrero al otro lado de la sala que señalaba el pasillo a tomar, escrito en caracteres coreanos y la traducción en inglés debajo.  
  
Puso una mano en el hombro de la señora Moon y ésta levantó la mirada de la revista, en la que dos chicas sonreían con sonrisas perfectas; el maquillaje y los retoques por ordenador habiendo eliminado todas sus imperfecciones faciales.  
  
—Voy a acercarme a la cafetería, ¿le apetece algo? —le preguntó, sin levantar mucho la voz para no molestar al señor de al lado.  
  
—No, gracias, Baekhyun. —Sonrió a pesar del cansancio que se apreciaba en su rostro envejecido, pero que seguía conservando la belleza de la joven que posaba en una de las fotografías de su despacho—. Te espero aquí.  
  
—¿Seguro? —inquirió de nuevo. La tos había remitido, después de haber hecho que se tomara una de las pastillas que le habían recetado. Pero eso no hacía que estuviera tranquilo, no quería que en su ausencia le pasara nada.  
  
—Seguro, ve —le alentó, con un movimiento de la revista.  
  
Baekhyun se alejó con la intención de no tardar mucho. Se internó por el pasillo correspondiente, iluminado con una luz más clara que se reflejaba en las baldosas de mármol. No tardó mucho en llegar a la cafetería, amplia y decoraba con los mismos paneles de madera, y más tranquila que en su anterior visita. Estaba dividida en dos partes: la zona de autoservicio y la barra en la que servían los desayunos por las mañanas, y la de mesas. Había un par de personas con batas blancas sentadas en las reservadas para el personal del hospital; en otra, una pareja mayor conversaba tranquilamente mientras un niño pequeño, cuyos pies no llegaban al suelo, los escuchaba con mucha atención.  
  
Se acercó a una de las cafeteras de la zona de autoservicio, puso un vaso del montón que había a la derecha en la máquina y pulsó una de las opciones para que empezara a salir el líquido oscuro con su característico sonido.   
  
—¿Baekhyun? —preguntó alguien detrás de él con una voz familiar. Se giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro de Joonmyun.  
  
—Vaya, hola —le saludó, sin haberse esperado encontrarse con él ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo —habló con voz animada, cogiendo un vaso y haciendo lo mismo con él, pero pulsando una opción diferente. Giró el rostro frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, tranquilo —Cogió su propio vaso notando el calor en la punta de los dedos, además de un sobre de azúcar y un palito para remover—. Terquedad es lo que ha pasado.  
  
—¿Terquedad? —inquirió Joonmyun.  
  
—La señora Moon —contestó, cogiendo otro vaso y sirviéndose un té. Le sentaría bien a su maltratada garganta—. La he tenido casi que traer a rastras —explicó, al ver su expresión—. Su tos ha empeorado por no hacer caso. Es peor que una niña pequeña.  
  
Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Joonmyun y Baekhyun notó una sensación cálida por dentro. Hacía un par de días que no le veía y le había echado de menos, al igual que el sonido de la voz de su propietario. No había querido abusar de la excusa de tener que comprobar que Bona se adaptaba bien a su nueva casa para verle, a pesar de la tentación, pero si que había intercambiado más de un mensaje con él.  
  
—Espero que no sea nada grave. —Cogió su café y Baekhyun hizo lo mismo con su vaso de té, que justo había terminado de servirse—. No quisiera verla peor.  
  
—Lo que tiene que hacer es seguir los consejos del médico —opinó, sabiendo que tendría que estar más encima de ella para que esta vez le hiciera caso.   
  
Con los dos vasos en la mano, hizo un gesto a Joonmyun para sentarse en una de las mesas y éste le acompañó. Ese día iba vestido con un jersey claro con motivos de diversos colores en la zona del cuello y unos vaqueros azul oscuro y ajustados, que marcaban lo delgadas que eran sus piernas. Volvía a tener el pelo revuelto, como si un pequeño huracán hubiera pasado por él, dejando la frente y sus ojos marrones perfectamente al descubierto. A pesar del calor que hacía en el interior del hospital, la piel de su cara y sus manos se presentaba tan blanca como siempre, compitiendo con el color de las baldosas del suelo.  
  
—¿Y tú? —le preguntó, siguiendo con la conversación y llevándose el vaso a la boca. Frunció los labios: el café de allí no era el mejor del mundo.  
  
—Vengo de visita, por así decirlo —respondió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa con una expresión de calma en su rostro, que hacía que Baekhyun se contagiara de ella y consiguiera sentirse por fin tranquilo desde que había entrado en el edificio.  
  
—¿Ya has dejado a Bona a su buena suerte? Empiezo a pensar que eres el peor dueño del mundo —bromeó, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
—En realidad no. La he traído conmigo.  
  
—¿Y dónde la tienes escondida? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Debajo de ese jersey?  
  
Los labios de Joonmyun se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
  
—No, pero si quieres te puedo enseñar donde está —le propuso, con una curioso brillo alegre en sus ojos.  
  
La curiosidad podía con Baekhyun, así que cogió los dos vasos y se levantó.  
  
—Primero deja que le lleve el té a la señora Moon y me asegure de que esté bien —dijo, señalando el segundo vaso.  
  
—Te acompaño, quiero saludarla —comentó, levantándose también y emprendiendo camino de vuelta a la sala de espera junto a él, vasos de café vaciándose de mientras y echándolos en una papelera de reciclaje al terminar.  
  
De vuelta a la sala, Baekhyun se percató de que seguían estando el mismo número de personas que cuando se había marchado hacía diez minutos escasos, salvo por una chica con un bebé en brazos y un joven que tenía las manos apoyadas en un carricoche. La señora Moon seguía leyendo la revista, la enfermera sonreía desde su amplio mostrador y la niña pequeña había dejado de llorar y ahora apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo. En el televisor, uno de los tantos grupos de música que poblaba el mundo del entretenimiento, realizaba una coreografía complicada al ritmo de una canción que apenas se escuchaba.  
  
Se acercó a la señora Moon y se sentó en el asiento, apartando un poco el bolso y el abrigo. Ella se giró y Baekhyun le tendió el té.  
  
—No hacía falta, Baekhyun —No obstante, lo cogió, con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de cariño—. Pero mira quién está aquí —dijo, al notar la presencia de Joonmyun, adoptando una expresión alegre y cogiéndole una mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito? ¿Qué tal Bona? ¿Se comporta?  
  
—A ratos —sonrió Joonmyun, dándole un pequeño apretón.  
  
—Igual que el joven que la crió, que hace caso cuando le da la gana —se quejó la mujer, soltándole la mano.  
  
—Mire quien habla, señora Moon —replicó Baekhyun, fingiendo estar ofendido—. No estaríamos aquí si hubiera hecho caso al médico.  
  
—Pamplinas, ese hombre sólo quiere darme pastillas y más pastillas porque cree que soy demasiado mayor. Sólo tengo un par de años, nada más —dijo, pasándose una mano por las puntas canosas de su pelo corto.  
  
—Más que un par de años, señora Moon —rió.  
  
La mujer cogió la revista y le golpeó suave en las piernas.  
  
—Quería secuestrar un rato a Baekhyun, si no es molestia —interrumpió Joonmyun.  
  
—Puedes llevarte a este pequeño insolente —contestó malhumorada, pegándole esta vez en la cabeza.  
  
—Eh, señora Moon, se supone que soy su persona favorita —se quejó, peinándose la zona—. No me maltrate, ¿quién la va a aguantar si no?  
  
—Tengo muchos candidatos, ¿qué te crees, joven? —contestó, enderezando su espalda y adoptando un gesto altivo. Baekhyun sonrió más ampliamente. Pero su rostro pasó a preocupación ante la tos fuerte que empezó a aquejar a la mujer, que se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras él le hacía círculos con la palma de la suya en la espalda en un intento de calmarla.  
  
Joonmyun se agachó junto a ellos. Puso una mano sobre la pierna de ella para tranquilizarla, esperando a que se le pasara.  
  
—Ya está, no es nada —dijo ella con la voz un poco más ronca al terminar de toser y una mano en el pecho, intentando sonreír despreocupadamente. Se llevó el té a los labios y bebió.  
  
—¿Seguro que no prefiere que me quede con usted? —le preguntó Baekhyun, intranquilo.  
  
—Ve. Si tengo algún problema, seguro que esa joven del mostrador me ayudará —comentó, dejando las manos sobre su regazo, el té entre sus dedos surcados de arrugas—. No te preocupes tanto, es sólo una tos tonta. Además —señaló a la revista—, tengo entretenimiento. Sólo recuerda volver.  
  
—De acuerdo —accedió, con cierta duda—. Pero usted no se atreva a morirse en mi ausencia, eh —bromeó, para animar un poco el ambiente, a pesar de que no era su mejor ocurrencia.  
  
—No lo haré —le prometió la mujer, mirando a continuación a Joonmyun—. Líbrame un poco de él o hará que empiece a preocuparme de verdad —añadió, tomando otro sorbo de té.  
  
Joonmyun asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Baekhyun hizo lo mismo, siguiéndole cuando este empezó a caminar, no sin antes despedirse ambos de la señora Moon. Cogieron el mismo pasillo por el que habían venido, pero giraron en el primero a la izquierda y pasaron a uno lleno de puertas, tan diferente al que iba hacia la cafetería. Baekhyun miraba con interés a su alrededor mientras caminaban, teniendo la impresión de que no se podía ir por esa zona tan libremente. Se sentía como un pequeño explorador en terreno prohibido.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de que se puede estar por aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad. Una puerta se abrió, desplazándose hacia un lado, y un enfermero salió por ella. Los miró durante un instante, los saludó brevemente y siguió su camino.  
  
—Soy muy importante y tengo privilegios —contestó, andando un poco más recto de repente y adoptando un aire de autosuficiencia en el rostro.  
  
Baekhyun enarcó una ceja con más curiosidad aún y echó a reír llevándose una mano a la boca. Un doctor que venía de frente, vestido con bata blanca y gafas gruesas, le miró con cierto reproche.  
  
— Míster Importante —murmuró, sin dejar de caminar.  
  
Pasaron por un par de pasillos más, tomando diferentes bifurcaciones cual laberinto. Estaba seguro de que, si tenía que volver solo, se perdería antes tantos giros y por la decoración monótona que hacía que todos los pasillos parecieran iguales.  
  
—Por aquí —le indicó, entrando en una zona más amplia y abandonando la decoración de madera para pasar a una de vivos colores pastel.  
  
Risas infantiles resonaban mientras caminaban, pareciendo escapar de una puerta entreabierta en un lateral. Los pies de Joonmyun se pararon al llegar a ella y con una mano en el tirador, hizo rodar la puerta corredera, dando acceso a otra zona.  
  
—¡Oppa! —gritó de repente una voz, al mismo tiempo que algo se abalanzaba hacia las piernas de Joonmyun.  
  
Baekhyun dio un salto del susto, llevándose una mano al pecho, calmándose al darse cuenta que no era más que una niña pequeña.  
  
—Oppa, ¿dónde te habías ido? —preguntó la pequeña, despegando la cara de las piernas de Joonmyun y dejando a la vista su rostro: redondeado, enmarcado por una melena larga y lisa con flequillo, unos ojos grandes, y una nariz y una boca pequeña.  
  
—Oppa necesitaba tomar algo, pero ya está aquí —la tranquilizó, agachándose para ponerse a su altura y extendiendo una mano para acariciarle una mejilla—. Y mira —señaló hacia él—, he traído a un amigo.  
  
La niña desvió sus ojos grandes hacia Baekhyun y éste se sintió analizado de repente por la pequeña.  
  
—Hola, amigo de oppa —le saludó con un hilito de voz, ocultando medio rostro detrás del brazo de Joonmyun.  
  
—Se llama Baekhyun —le presentó—. No tengas miedo, no muerde. Que yo sepa.  
  
Los dedos de la niña, apretados en torno al brazo de Joonmyun, no parecieron soltarse ni un ápice. Parecía un cachorrillo asustado y no pudo evitar que le recordara a Bona.  
  
—Baek... —pronunció despacio— ...hyun-oppa.  
  
—Ese es mi nombre —asintió Baekhyun agachándose también, enternecido por la niña y regalándole una sonrisa, superado ahora el susto inicial—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?  
  
—Joohyeon —murmuró, saliendo de detrás de Joonmyun. Era tan bajita que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Vestía un pijama de muñequitos Rilakkuma, el pelo cayéndole por debajo de los hombros y los pies descalzos.  
  
—Encantado de conocerte, Joohyeon.  
  
—¿Sabes? Baekhyun era quien cuidaba de Bona antes que yo —le dijo Joonmyun a la niña, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo.  
  
Los ojos de Joohyeon se abrieron más antes esas palabras y miraron a Baekhyun con un nuevo interés.  
  
—¿En serio? Es suave y bonita, ¡y corre mucho! —exclamó emocionada con su voz infantil, dando un pequeño salto.  
  
—Sí, si que corre —sonrió Baekhyun.  
  
—¿Qué tal si vamos a verla y nos juntamos con el resto? —propuso Joonmyun, mirando primero a Joohyeon y después hacia él.  
  
—¡Sí, sí! —aceptó Joohyeon dando palmadas y con una sonrisa amplia apareciendo en su pequeño rostro.  
  
—Pues venga, vamos —dijo, alzándola en brazos y apoyando su peso contra la cintura—. Espero que no hayáis hecho ninguna trastada en mi ausencia. ¿Y dónde están tus zapatillas?  
  
Baekhyun siguió de nuevo a Joonmyun sin estar muy seguro de hacia dónde le conducía, pero se hacía una idea. Accedieron a otra sala, esta vez con un techo acristalado; un pequeño patio cerrado que dejaba ver el oscuro cielo. Había mesas bajas, estanterías repletas de libros y peluches de distintas formas y colores, una guitarra en una esquina y una pizarra de las de pintar con tiza en la que había dibujado un gracioso monigote. Ahí las risas se oían con más fuerza, proviniendo de un grupo de niños que corrían de una lado a otro con sus pequeñas piernas siguiendo a Bona, que ladraba feliz.  
  
—¡Oppa ha vuelto! —anunció Joohyeon cuando Joonmyun la dejó en el suelo.  
  
Los niños se pararon y corrieron hacia él, rodeándole por todos lados mientras Bona seguía corriendo.  
  
—Shhhh —intentó callarlos Joonmyun—. Bajad la voz o vendrá la bruja piruja con su gran nariz —dibujó la forma con los dedos sobre la suya—. ¡Y os la clavará en un ojo!  
  
—¡La bruja piruja, no! —exclamaron los niños—. Shhhhhh —se chistaron los unos a los otros.  
  
Baekhyun pudo ver que todos eran pequeños, unos más altos y otros más bajos, con sonrisas alegres y sus pijamas creando un mar de colores en la sala.  
  
—Tienes toda una tropa —le comentó en voz baja a Joonmyun. Este sonrió por toda respuesta, marcándosele las redondas mejillas.   
  
Joonmyun le presentó a cada uno de los niños, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de cada uno a medida que iba diciendo los nombres. Todos le dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa y se emocionaron igual que Joohyeon cuando les dijo que él había cuidado de Bona. Baekhyun se sentía un tanto tímido ante las miradas de los niños sobre él, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención desde el colegio.  
  
—¿Llevas alguna galleta encima? —le preguntó a Joonmyun, teniendo una idea.  
  
—Si, ¿por?  
  
—Dame un par, voy a enseñarles una cosa —contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
Joonmyun salió del patio y volvió al cabo de un minuto con una bolsa pequeña que despedía olor a pienso. Se la dio a Baekhyun y éste la cogió, abriéndola y sacando una galleta en forma de hueso. Se quitó los zapatos, y entró en el patio, pisando la moqueta con los pies. Bona, espabilada, llevaba prestando atención desde que la bolsa había entrado en el patio y, cuando Baekhyun se giró hacia ella, estaba agitando la cola animadamente a la espera.   
  
—Bona, ven. —Se agachó ofreciéndole una galleta en la mano. La perrita no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse, olerla y comérsela—. Bien, vamos a hacer uno de nuestros trucos, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Los niños que se habían quedado repentinamente callados, tenían sus rostros girados hacia Baekhyun, esperando a ver qué pasaba, al igual que Joonmyun que le miraba con el mismo interés plasmado en la cara. Baekhyun sonrió a su público y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Al estudiar la raza teckel, había leído que eran buenos aprendiendo trucos y hacía un par de meses, una vez Bona había crecido un poco, había decidido probar.  
  
Sacó otra galleta, se la ofreció, la perrita se la comió y Baekhyun hizo un movimiento con la mano. Al instante Bona se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar sobre la moqueta, levantándose al final sobre sus cuatro patas con un ladrido. Los niños aplaudieron felices y pidieron que lo hiciera otra vez. Baekhyun les concedió el deseo, contento con la atención y con el hecho de que les gustara. A la siguiente probó con otro truco, dándole una tercera galleta y haciendo que Bona le diera la patita. Esa vez los niños le pidieron que Bona les diera la patita a ellos también, pero eso no era tan fácil como se pensaban.  
  
—¡Oppa es un mago! ¡Pero sin varita! —exclamó una de las niñas, con el pelo negro como la noche y rizado en las puntas. Al contrario que Joohyeon, tenía los ojos pequeños y muy rasgados, y la piel del tono del café.  
  
—¿Un mago? —preguntó sorprendido a la pequeña.  
  
—¿Has ido a Hogwarts, hyung? —inquirió uno de los niños, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—No, no he ido a Hogwarts —contestó divertido ante la imaginación de los niños—. Pero he ido a un colegio muy especial en el que nos daban clases muy aburridas. Y mi mejor amigo, en vez de una lechuza o un sapo, tenía un hurón al que llamaba Chanchan.  
  
—Alaaaaaaaaaaa —dijeron todos los niños a la vez.  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora allí y que debía volver a la sala de espera. Le daba lástima, porque aquellos niños hacían que quisiera quedarse con ellos. Pero prefería entrar, a ser posible, con la señora Moon a consulta para oír de primera mano la recomendación del médico, así que se despidió de los niños que pusieron cara de pena ante ello.  
  
—Me pregunto quien es la bruja piruja —comentó a Joonmyun, después de prometerle a los niños que volvería un día y les enseñaría más magia.  
  
—Es como le llamamos a la enfermera del turno de tarde. Pero —se llevó un dedo a los labios, mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala de espera—, no se lo digas a nadie. Es un secreto.  
  
—Como quieras —respondió, preguntándose cómo sería la nariz de la pobre mujer para que la llamara así—. ¿Y todos esos niños?  
  
—Son los que están ingresados en el hospital —explicó, señalándole el pasillo por el que tenían que ir.  
  
—¿Están enfermos?  
  
—Desgraciadamente, sí —contestó, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. Algunos llevan mucho tiempo aquí, otros menos. Les dejan salir de la cama durante una hora o dos para que se entretengan y puedan moverse.  
  
—¿Por eso estudias psicología infantil? ¿Algunos de esos niños es tu objeto de estudio? —inquirió, recordando los libros de la universidad encima de su escritorio.  
  
—Sí, y no. Es complicado —dijo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo de la cafetería. Sin darse cuenta, habían hecho todo el camino de vuelta—. En realidad están muy solos. Reciben visitas de sus padres y familiares de tanto en tanto, pero lo que necesitan es que jueguen con ellos, que se diviertan. Intento que disfruten de su infancia todo lo posible.  
  
—¿Llevas viniendo desde hace mucho?  
  
—He pasado media vida aquí, es como mi segunda casa.  
  
—¿Estuviste enfermo o...?   
  
Si se paraba a pensar, no sabía nada de la vida de Joonmyun a pesar de haber vivido puerta con puerta durante años. Sólo sabía lo poco que había visto del final de su adolescencia, alterado por la imagen que daba en el instituto.  
  
—No, no —le tranquilizó—. Mi madre es médico en este hospital desde que era muy pequeño. Después del colegio, pasaba las tardes jugando con los niños de aquí.  
  
Eso explicaba por qué se le veía siempre tan poco y que no coincidieran en su camino de regreso a casa después de las clases. Más de una vez había pensado que era porque tenía actividades extracurriculares, como la mayoría de los alumnos, y tenía que quedarse en el colegio o ir a la academia.  
  
—¿Y qué haces con ellos? —preguntó con interés.  
  
—Les enseño cosas, les leo —empezó a explicar—. A veces, si hace buen día, pido permiso para que salgan al jardín que hay en la parte de atrás. Hemos montado incluso un pequeño huerto. A los niños les encanta ver crecer a las plantas. Les llama mucho la atención.  
  
Joonmyun hablaba sobre los niños con un cariño muy profundo; le recordaba al de la señora Moon cuando hablaba de los perros del albergue, a los que profería amor como si se trataran de sus propios hijos. Era el cariño que se forjaba con el tiempo, con la dedicación y la buena voluntad de una persona.  
  
—Se nota que te preocupas muchos por ellos.  
  
—Intento hacer que se olviden de que están en un hospital, aunque sea sólo por unas horas a la semana —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Si quieres, puedes venir algún día.  
  
—¿Yo?  
  
—A los niños les has caído bien. Ya los has oído, quieren que vuelvas —le recordó—. De hecho, creo que Yuah se ha enamorado de ti —comentó en un tono divertido.  
  
Yuah era una niña con dos coletas, que había llevado todo el rato un peluche de Cronc agarrado a su mano. Sus ojos no habían dejado de mirarle en todo el rato con emoción y, antes de irse, le había agarrado de la manga del jersey y le había hecho prometer que volvería. No le había podido decir que no, obviamente, con esa mirada tan insistente y por el hecho de que se lo había pasado muy bien.  
  
—Vendré una tarde, entonces —dijo—. Pero ahora tengo que irme.  
  
—Sí, claro, no te entretengo más —replicó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero y adoptando cierta expresión tímida en el rostro; un mechón rebelde le caía delante de los ojos. —Creo que ya lo he hecho suficiente. La señora Moon va a creer que te he secuestrado de verdad.  
  
—Ya la oíste, no puede vivir sin mi —rió, y con eso, se dio media vuelta despidiéndose de Joonmyun y abrió la puerta. Cuando se giró para mirar si ya se había ido, se encontró con una expresión inesperada y familiar en el rostro, antes de que se girara dándole la espalda.  
  
Entendía por qué Joonmyun estaba con esos niños, por qué dedicaba parte de su vida a hacerles compañía y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Era su santuario, como lo era el albergue para Baekhyun. Un pequeño espacio que les hacía olvidarse un poco del mundo que giraba constantemente, con sus prisas, sus problemas y sus edificios grises. En sus santuarios había colores y risas, ladridos y horas de diversión. También había días tristes y frustración, pero eso era inevitable.  
  
Viendo a la señora Moon sentada todavía en la silla, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Baekhyun. Y es que, en el fondo, sentía que Joonmyun se estaba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en su propio santuario especial.  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  
La tos de la señora Moon resultó ser sólo una mala gripe que con los medicamentos fue mejorando desde el primer día, quitándole el susto a Baekhyun. Se aseguró de que se les tomaba a rajatabla y de que no salía de la cama, a lo que la mujer se quejó y él replicó.   
  
Al segundo día, recibió la visita sorpresa de Joonmyun. Le esperaba como las veces anteriores en la puerta del albergue, con Bona atada con la correa y su bufanda roja colgada al cuello. Quería echar una mano, sabiendo que la señora Moon estaría en cama, y Baekhyun le contestó que nunca sobraban un par de manos. Soltaron a Bona por el patio y le presentó a Minjae, el veterinario, que esa tarde estaba haciendo control. También estaba Sunghye, quien extrañamente no se acercó a ellos con su hiperactividad y sus coqueteos. Sino que sonreía a Geonwoo y, al poco de llegar, se fueron juntos a pasear a Mika y a un par de perros.  
  
Baekhyun le hizo un pequeño tour a Joonmyun por el albergue, presentándole a sus diversos habitantes y comentándole anécdotas que había vivido con ellos en lo que llevaba allí: cómo se habían encontrado a la mayoría de ellos y cómo habían mejorado, volviéndose traviesos y juguetones. También le enseñó cómo acercarse a los perros tímidos y a los que tenían miedo. Le puso en los brazos uno de los cachorros, que habían nacido meses atrás y que lamió toda la cara de Joonmyun con ahínco como si fuera un sabroso helado. Bona, mientras tanto, corría de un lado a otro y ladraba a sus amigos perrunos.  
  
Cuando terminaron las tareas básicas, junto a la compañía del resto de voluntarios que se habían dejado caer ese día, Baekhyun decidió ver como estaba la señora Moon. Haciendo caso a sus instrucciones, permanecía tumbada en su futón, en la pequeña habitación anexa al hogareño despacho. Baekhyun comprobó que se había tomado las pastillas y le recordó que no saliera ni aunque fuera estuviera pasando un tornado.  
  
—Eres más pesado que el nieto que no tengo —expresó la mujer, que tenía un poco de mejor cara.  
  
—Y más que lo puedo ser —le aseguró Baekhyun, dejándole una taza de té caliente sobre la mesilla que había junto al futón.  
  
Joonmyun, con los pies descalzos, se sentó un poco alejado de ellos para darles espacio.  
  
—¿Qué te parece el albergue, joven? —le preguntó la mujer, girando su rostro hacia él, mientras Baekhyun le arreglaba las mantas y se las subía bien hasta arriba.  
  
—Me parece un lugar maravilloso —expresó, con gesto agradable en rostro—. Ojalá viniera más gente a adoptar o poder hacer algo más.  
  
—Si quieres, puedes ayudar en la campaña de Navidad.   
  
Baekhyun notó la mirada de Joonmyun sobre él y se giró.  
  
—Es repartir folletos, animar a la gente a que se pase por el albergue ya sea para adoptar, hacer una donación o ser voluntario —le explicó.  
  
El anterior año había hecho la campaña junto a un chica, que había dejado de venir meses atrás tras tener que haberse mudado a otra ciudad. Habían conseguido que se interesara un número importante de gente y esperaba poder tener el mismo resultado ese año, aunque todavía no se había planteado a quien escoger como compañía. Joonmyun le parecía la perfecta.  
  
—Me suena bien —dijo Joonmyun, aceptando.  
  
Tras la pequeña pausa, salieron a pasear con Bona, Momo y Sam. Joonmyun intentaba controlar al último, tras animarse a llevarlo porque según él no podía ser tan difícil. El perro estaba impaciente por salir y tiraba de la correa con tal energía que se le escapó dos veces de las manos. Baekhyun tuvo que darle un par de consejos para conseguir dominarlo.  
  
—Es... fuerte —comentó, cuando por fin tuvo un agarre seguro.  
  
—Tú, que eres un debilucho que no tiene brazos —se burló Baekhyun, llevando a Bona y Momo de la misma mano.  
  
—Ejercito mis músculos todos los días —replicó, y Baekhyun rió con fuerza.  
  
Fueron hasta la orilla del río como las anteriores veces, disfrutando del sonido de la corriente, oscura a ojos de la noche. Soltaron a Bona, que correteó rápidamente hacia la orilla, cavando con sus patas en un hoyo al que le había cogido cariño desde hacía meses. Baekhyun solía venir siempre sólo a ese pequeño lugar escondido de la orilla del río Hangang, porque era tranquilo y no solía haber gente. En las tardes de primavera, cuando el sol estaba más alto y la noche no caía tan temprano, se sentaba sobre la hierba y metía las manos en el agua, observando el reflejo de los rayos del sol. A veces algún pato despistado se acercaba y más de una vez Bona se había zambullido y salido completamente empapada, llenándole de gotas de agua cuando se sacudía, agitando su cola y las orejas con fuerza.  
  
No le había importado traer a Joonmyun la primera vez, pues le había parecido el mejor sitio para que diera su primer paseo con Bona, al ser un lugar familiar. Además, no le costaba nada compartir cosas con él, por pequeñas que fueran. Quizás no era capaz de contarle cosas personales todavía ni de preguntarle por su vida, pero no había prisa ni quería presionar la situación. Por el momento iban conociéndose poco a poco y con eso era feliz. Joonmyun encajaba perfectamente en su día a día, ocupando el hueco que Chanyeol o cualquiera de sus amigos no había conseguido llenar, y esperaba que estuviera ahí durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Observando a Joonmyun y Bona jugando como dos niños pequeños, no pudo evitar sonreír, alentando en el proceso a Momo para que se levantara del suelo y se moviera también. Corrieron detrás de los perros, con sus risas sonando en el aire y las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas enrojecidas y el manto de estrellas sobre ellos. Bona, traviesa, se colaba entre sus piernas, se escondía tras los arbustos y los hacía tropezar de tanto en tanto. Momo, más tranquilo, acabó tirándose al suelo al poco rato con la lengua sobresaliendo de entre sus dientes y cerrando los ojos para iniciar otra de sus míticas siestas.  
  
Cansados por el ejercicio, se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la hierba que poblaba la tierra, recuperando el aire y sonriendo, con el aliento de ambos visible al exhalar.  
  
—¿No tenías que hacer ejercicio? —inquirió Baekhyun, pasándose una mano por el flequillo sudado.  
  
—No, ya... —contestó Joonmyun falto de voz, apoyando las manos en el suelo y respirando lentamente sin perder la sonrisa. Bona se acercó a él y se subió sobre sus piernas, empezando a lamerle la barbilla.  
  
Baekhyun que se había sentado cerca de Momo, hundió sus dedos en el pelaje espeso y suave del perro. Éste abrió los ojos con pereza y volvió a cerrarlos, girando levemente el cuerpo, patas hacia arriba, para que le acariciara la barriga. Le pasó la mano por la zona y Momo agitó la cola contento contra el suelo.  
  
Una melodía pop rompió la armonía del momento, con un coro de voces agudas sonando con insistencia desde el bolsillo del pantalón de Baekhyun. Sacó el móvil lo más rápido posible, sin mirar a la cara a Joonmyun.  _Dumbo_ , aparecía escrito en la pantalla táctil. Le colgó la llamada, podía llamarle más tarde. Sin embargo, el móvil volvió a sonar una segunda vez, con insistencia. Con una mirada rápida de disculpa, aceptó la llamada.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, pesado? —habló, llevándose el móvil a la oreja, mientras seguía acariciándole la barriga a Momo.  
  
— _Tomorrow the phoenix will rise, my friend_  —dijo la voz grave de su amigo, desde el otro lado de la línea. Había mucho ruido de fondo, lo que provocaba que no pudiera oírle del todo bien.  
  
—Así que por eso has estado tan desaparecido —comentó, entendiendo con esas palabras por qué había estado tan poco por el piso desde hacía semanas.  
  
Esa frase era la manera de Chanyeol de decirle que la banda tendría actuación al día siguiente.  _The phoenix_ , hacía referencia al nombre que se habían puesto,  _Rising Phoenix_. Idea de su amigo que incluso se había tatuado el animal mitológico en un costado, tinta negra y alas extendidas sobre su piel. Baekhyun pensaba que no podía estar mejor escogido, pues Chanyeol, pasara lo que pasara, siempre renacía de sus cenizas para demostrarle al mundo que seguía ahí y que nada podía acabar con él.  
  
—Neverland, Hongdae. A las ocho empezará a calentarse el local —dijo por toda respuesta con un tono alegre que hizo que se imaginara a la perfección la sonrisa que debía haber en la cara de su amigo, demasiado emocionado e inquieto. De fondo identificó el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica; debían de estar ensayando.  
  
Con eso terminó la llamada y Baekhyun se quedó mirando al móvil durante un par de segundos, con la sonrisa en la boca y contagiado de repente por la emoción en la voz de su compañero de piso. Los conciertos de la banda eran una de sus cosas favoritas, seguidor como era desde su fundación y mejor amigo del batería. Había presenciado los primeros intentos de Chanyeol con la guitarra en el primer año de instituto. Sus dedos grandes y torpes intentando tocar un acorde difícil, sus manos agitando las baquetas sobre los platillos de la batería en el club de música, su voz grave cantando con rapidez sin parecer necesitar aire en el calor de las noches de verano en el piso. Verle a él y al resto del grupo en el escenario era toda una experiencia que nunca se perdía.  
  
Desvió la mirada del móvil y se encontró con la curiosa de Joonmyun, que sin preguntar estaba claro que quería saber quien le había llamado.  
  
—¿Te apetece acompañarme a un concierto? —le propuso de improviso, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó callado durante un par de segundos, hasta que separó los labios para hablar.  
  
—Vaya, ¿dónde?  
  
—En un club de Hongdae. Nerverland. Mañana a las ocho —respondió guardándose el móvil, esperando que aceptara la invitación.  
  
—Hace tiempo que no salgo por la noche, la verdad —comentó acariciando el cuello de Bona.  
  
—Tranquilo, yo tampoco —le animó, guiñándole un ojo—, pero no te arrepentirás. El grupo es de lo mejor.  
  
—Me fio entonces de tu criterio.  
  
Baekhyun sonrió, sabiendo que eso era un sí, con la impresión de que le había pedido a Joonmyun lo más parecido a una cita.


	5. Bajo la luz de los focos

Los nervios le comían por dentro. El local todavía estaba vacío en su gran mayoría, a falta de una hora para que empezara a convertirse en un hervidero de gente. Un camarero trabajaba detrás de la barra, secando vasos, con los pequeños focos creando una amalgama de colores a su espalda al reflejar en las botellas de cristal de diferentes formas y tamaños. La pista de baile estaba desierta, salvo por un encargado que hablaba por teléfono, dando señas al interlocutor para que fuera encendiendo los diferentes focos del escenario y así comprobar que funcionaban correctamente. 

El club era grande: consistía en dos plantas, y un escenario ubicado al fondo del todo, formado por una tarima grande en la que se podía apreciar la forma de los instrumentos y en el que los miembros del grupo que iba a protagonizar la noche, afinaban y terminaban de colocar cables. Chanyeol estaba sentado detrás de la batería, agitando en el aire sus baquetas rojas y golpeando de vez en cuando una de las cajas y algún platillo de manera aleatoria. Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza al ritmo silencioso de su mente. A pocos pasos de él, con el pelo rubio ceniza estilizado, los ojos maquillados y vestido con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones rotos por las rodillas; Taehyung estaba concentrado en posicionar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas metálicas de la guitarra eléctrica que llevaba colgada del cuello. Con la púa entre los dedos de una mano y los de la otra ocupados en posicionarse en los diferentes trastes que conformaban el mástil del instrumento, dejaba sonar alguna nota que resonaba por todo el local.

Un haz de luz rosa enfocó por un segundo hacia donde estaba Baekhyun, sentado sobre un taburete de la barra que había en uno de los laterales de la pista de baile, lo bastante cerca del escenario para apreciar todos los detalles. Parpadeó deslumbrado, y desvió la mirada hacia la cerveza que había pedido hacía un rato. El posavasos de papel estaba empapado y las puntas de los dedos se le mojaron al coger el vaso, para darle un pequeño trago e hidratar su garganta reseca. Una de sus piernas no dejaba de chocar contra el metal de la silla, en un tic que intentaba controlar sin mucho éxito. De repente le apetecía fumarse un cigarrillo y así espantar ese nerviosismo.

Esa mañana se había despertado relativamente tranquilo, con la sola compañía de Yixing en el piso, que se limitó a dormir hasta bien tarde mientras él se mantenía ocupado. No le tocaba turno en el trabajo, así que se limitó a ordenar el piso. Intentó no pensar demasiado en la noche que le esperaba y en el hecho de que había quedado con Joonmyun, fuera de la atmósfera que rodeaba al albergue y a Bona. 

Al principio lo llevó bien. Consiguió dejar la mente en blanco poniendo la lavadora, o más bien intentando recordar cómo funcionaba, limpiando la cocina y la sala. Entabló conversación con Yixing cuando este se despertó con ojos hinchados y arrastrando los pies de una lado a otro, hasta que se marchó a su trabajo, guitarra al hombro, para tocar durante un par de horas en un pequeño bar que a veces le llamaba. Todo cambió cuando se quedó solo en el piso, con la sola compañía de sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de la mirada de Joonmyun al despedirse el día anterior. Puso música en el reproductor del móvil y suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la montaña de mantas que usaban para taparse en sus maratones delante del televisor. Con los ojos fijos en el techo y los nervios empezando a torturarle el estómago, se mordió el labio. No había mentido al decir que hacía tiempo que no salía por la noche. Había ido a otras actuaciones del grupo de Chanyeol, oportunidades que este había conseguido hablando con unos y con otros y cierta mano de Jongdae al principio de los principios. Pero esa noche iba a ser diferente. No porque parecía que los chicos habían estado ensayando más que nunca y la voz de Chanyeol, además de emocionada, había sonado un tanto nerviosa al otro lado de la línea por mucho que lo hubiera intentado disimular; sino porque iba a estar Joonmyun.

Se pasó la tarde con la cabeza metida en el armario, rebuscando entre su ropa, insatisfecho con todo lo que se ponía. Cuando creía que algo le quedaba bien, se lo quitaba a los dos segundos. Pero ese día nada le gustaba a pesar de que solía contentarse con bastante facilidad, porque pensaba que su ropa estaba bien escogida. Acabó poniéndose unos vaqueros bien ajustados, que marcaban sus muslos y la forma de su cintura, una camiseta blanca con un motivo urbano y una cazadora de cuero encima de esta —una de sus compras favoritas—, que le abrigaría lo suficiente en el trayecto del piso a Hongdae. Se untó las manos de gomina, moldeándose el pelo en un estilo desenfadado y se pintó los ojos con la habilidad que había adquirido desde que había empezado a maquillarse a los dieciséis, sonriendo al final al espejo. Para cuando Chanyeol se pasó por el piso para coger su guitarra, Baekhyun había terminado de prepararse. Su amigo le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin dejar de hablar sin parar, para abandonar después juntos el piso y coger el autobús.

Ahora estaba ahí sentado, la cerveza en una mano y el tic en la pierna, y las pruebas de sonido rompiendo el silencio que se instalaba por segundos en el local. Chanyeol había abierto los ojos y miraba en su dirección, alzando una de las baquetas hacia el techo. Baekhyun le devolvió el gesto alzando su propio brazo, una costumbre que llevaban haciendo años. Tras ese pequeño intercambio, su amigo volvió a centrarse en la batería, probándola por completo y tocando una pequeña pieza que hizo sonar los platillos, los toms, las cajas y el bombo a un ritmo que nubló por unos minutos su mente. Chanyeol siempre se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, —después de haber pasado por todo tipo de problemas desde que había empezado a tocar en el instituto— así que ocupaba la hora previa a la actuación en comprobar que todo sonaba correctamente.

Paseó la mirada por el escenario. Faltaban dos de los miembros, seguramente ocupados en cambiarse de ropa o fumando algún cigarrillo en la parte de atrás del local. Se vio tentado de ir a buscarlos y fumarse uno. Pero se quedó sentado en el taburete, regresando su mirado hacia la cerveza que se iba calentando a cada minuto sobre la barra. La espuma del principio había desaparecido prácticamente, al igual que las burbujas que cada vez subían más perezosas hacia la superficie del líquido.

Iba a darle un trago, por hacer algo, cuando el vaso desapareció y reapareció vacío a los cinco segundos.

—Que maldito calor hace bajo los focos —se quejó Chanyeol, pasándose un brazo por la frente sudada—. Argh.

—Más calor hará después —comentó, mirando su vaso vacío con cierta tristeza.

—Eso no lo dudes —sonrió su amigo, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, y sentándose en uno de los taburetes, pidiendo algo de beber al camarero—. No seré el único que sude como un cerdo.

—Te quejas como uno.  _Oink, oink_  —imitó Baekhyun, apoyando un codo sobre la barra y la barbilla en una mano, con los ojos fijos en su compañero—. Deberías ir a arreglarte o no te dará tiempo —le comentó al ver que no se había puesto la ropa de escenario y que sus  _Red Ruby_  asomaban del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, con su color rojo escarlata llamando la atención.

Siempre le había hecho gracia que le hubiera puesto a sus baquetas un nombre sacado de uno de sus entretenimientos de pequeños, en que fingían ser piratas en el jardín de los Park. Chanyeol era el capitán del  _Red Ruby_ , el terror de los siete mares, que navegaba con el sólo propósito de saquear y conquistar el horizonte. Baekhyun era su aguerrido timonel, que portaba siempre un afilado sable imaginario en el cinto mientras hacía surcar las olas a la gran embarcación, con la espuma y el salitre del mar pegándose a su morena piel. Yura era la pirata más temible y el enemigo número uno del  _Red Ruby_  y con  _Fearless_ , su orgullosa nave, conseguía siempre hacerse con el poder de la embarcación, pues no podía competir con su velocidad. Siempre le hacía pasear la tabla a Chanyeol con voz autoritaria, mientras que a Baekhyun le concedía la oportunidad de convertirse en su contramaestre y compañero de aventuras. Era uno de sus juegos favoritos, hasta que tuvieron que dejarlo después de aquella vez en que Chanyeol cayó mal del escenario improvisado y se pasó un mes con un brazo escayolado.

—No me preocupa, siempre estoy perfecto —replicó, con la autoestima por las nubes—. ¿Has visto a los demás? —preguntó, deshaciéndose de la coleta y dejando que su pelo suelto le cayera sobre los hombros.

—Creo que andan por ahí atrás —contestó, señalando con la mirada hacia una de las puertas laterales que había cerca del escenario y que daban acceso al callejón trasero.

El camarero le sirvió una cerveza a Chanyeol y este se la bebió de un trago, dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la barra.

—Me voy a buscarlos. Todavía hay que probar el bajo y el micrófono —dijo, levantándose y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Te dejo esperando a Joonmyun —se despidió, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo disparado hacia la puerta.

Baekhyun observó como Chanyeol desaparecía tras ella y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, nervioso de nuevo. Se levantó de la silla, cansado de estar sentado y miró una vez más hacia el escenario repentinamente vacío. Taehyung había desaparecido y los instrumentos descansaban sin sus dueños. Sacó el móvil y miró los dígitos del reloj en pantalla; quedaba menos de media hora. Dentro de nada empezaría a llegar la gente y la música brotaría con fuerza, inundando el local con sus notas y el ritmo contagioso que haría que todos los presentes se movieran al ritmo de esta. Estaba seguro de que se llenaría hasta los topes, como siempre.

A pesar de que la banda no había conseguido un contrato con una discográfica, tenían cierta reputación entre los grupos que se dejaban sonar en Hongdae. La competitividad era grande, en una ciudad como Seúl, donde cualquier grupo de jóvenes intentaba brillar bajo los focos de las oportunidades que se les daba.  _Rising Phoenix_  brillaba con una luz especial, con su rock alternativo: los acordes de guitarra, el ritmo marcado por el bajo, la voz grave del cantante y el batir enérgico de las baquetas de Chanyeol sobre la batería.

Acercándose al escenario, Baekhyun se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de todos esos años. No quedaba nadie del grupo original, salvo Chanyeol, su fundador. Todo había empezado como un pasatiempo en el instituto, con las ganas de imitar a los míticos grupos de música de la época y una guitarra eléctrica regalada a los catorce. En aquel entonces, él estaba en el coro del instituto y Chanyeol le había ofrecido formar grupo con él y un par de chicos del mismo curso. Baekhyun se convirtió en el primer cantante del grupo —llamado en ese entonces  _Social Disaster_ —, un detalle que casi nadie sabía. Novatos como eran, sus primeros intentos no fueron los mejores, pero consiguieron tocar en el festival del instituto y ser aplaudidos por el público juvenil. Durante los años siguientes, compaginaron la música con los estudios: uno de los chicos lo dejó y otro entró, Chanyeol pasó a tocar la batería en vez de la guitarra y consiguieron ganar un pequeño certamen del barrio. Después de graduarse, Baekhyun dejó de ser el cantante por decisión propia. A pesar de que le gustaba estar en el escenario, llegó el momento en que se marchó de casa y tuvo que plantearse su vida. El integrante más reciente se marchó diciendo que necesitaba también centrarse en su vida y en su carrera, así que del grupo quedó Chanyeol y el que fue el mayor obstáculo durante los años que le siguieron. Sehyeon, el guitarrista.

Baekhyun no conseguía saber cómo Chanyeol habían tenido tanta paciencia para soportarle cuando era un idiota engreído. Tampoco conseguía saber cómo él lo había soportado, viendo como era, pero tocaba demasiado bien la guitarra y no era fácil encontrar a alguien con una habilidad similar. Además, sus padres tenían contacto con el mundillo de la música y Chanyeol, que se tomaba lo del grupo como un proyecto propio a hacer despegar, lo veía como una ventaja.

Llegó un momento en que brotaron las oportunidades, las primeras pruebas y todo parecía apuntar a que el grupo iba a empezar a pisar terreno firme. Chanyeol, confiado, decidió dejar los estudios de la universidad, rompiendo con lo que sus padres le habían pedido a cambio de seguir con su sueño. Eso originó discusiones en casa, que Yura tuviera que ejercer de mediadora y que el humor de su amigo empeorara. Cuando empezaron a hacer las pruebas y Sehyeon no se presentaba, llegó a un punto en el que no pudo más y estalló. Le mandó a la mierda junto a los otros miembros del grupo, que no movieron ni un dedo el día de la discusión, y guardó la guitarra en el estuche debajo de la cama sin querer saber nada de la música ni de nadie.  _Social Disaster_ , como indicaba su nombre, acabó siendo un desastre. Un proyecto fallido por el que Chanyeol lo había llegado a dar todo y cuyo final resultó ser un duro golpe para él. Fue en aquel entonces cuando ambos discutieron y estuvieron semanas sin verse. Una vez Chanyeol regresó al piso, volvía a ser él mismo pero un poco más apagado. Se dedicó a buscar un trabajo y un par de semanas después, conoció a Gayeon en aquella mítica sesión de karaoke. Un mes después, Chanyeol colocó un par de anuncios en la universidad, buscando integrantes para su nuevo proyecto.  _Rising Phoenix_  empezó a dar sus primeros pasos con nuevos miembros, nuevo estilo y con renovadas energías, dejando a  _Social Disaster_  en el fondo de sus recuerdos.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, iban llegando los primeros asistentes de esa noche: jóvenes que hablaban animadamente y pedían en la barra algo para beber esperando la hora señalada. Baekhyun, que había dejado el escenario atrás, se había subido a la planta de arriba y apoyó los brazos en la barandilla, observando la parte de abajo. Sus dedos tocaban el metal al ritmo de la música ambiental, que había empezado a sonar desde hacía quince minutos, y sus ojos se paseaban por los presentes, en busca de algún rostro familiar. Sumergido en la oscuridad del local, fue testigo de cómo el lugar se iba llenando por momentos y el sonido de la conversaciones aumentaba de volumen. Su mirada se paró en el rostro conocido de Yixing, al que diferenció por su pelo largo y sus andares, y que se movía entre el mar de gente con una chica siguiéndole el paso, agarrada de su mano. Su compañero tenía una mirada seria, pero cuando encontró un hueco en la pista de baile y se giró hacia la chica, pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios a la que ella le correspondió con cierta picardía. El pelo rubio de ella caía ondulado sobre la parte de atrás del top negro que llevaba puesto y que dejaba a la vista sus caderas, en las que Yixing posó sus manos antes de empezar a moverse despacio al ritmo de la música. Hyoyeon, a la que había identificado perfectamente, colocó sus manos en la nuca de él y empezó a mover su cuerpo de manera sinuosa, con esa soltura natural que tenía, y empezando uno de sus tantos duelos de baile.

Baekhyun sonrió al verlos desde ahí arriba. Hacían buena pareja a su parecer y no creía que fueran simplemente compañeros en la compañía de baile en la que estaban. Que Yixing se lo callase porque no solía ser muy hablador cuando se trataba de él, era otro tema. 

Los dejó bailando en su burbuja y siguió paseando la mirada por los presentes. La temperatura del local empezaba a subir y estaba decidiendo si quitarse la cazadora o no, cuando sus ojos miraron hacia la entrada principal y se encontró con el rostro familiar por el que había estado esperando nerviosamente todo ese día. En ese preciso instante, su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo interior, pero no le hizo caso. Su mirada estaba clavada en la figura de Joonmyun, que acababa de entrar en el local con móvil en mano y aumentando por cien los nervios en el cuerpo de Baekhyun.

Las luces del local iluminaban su pálido rostro y el pelo estilizado con un toque rebelde, como si acabara de pasarse la mano por él, y que dejaba a la vista su frente. Miraba a un lado y a otro mientras se mezclaba con la gente, caminando sin prisa. Vio como desviaba los ojos hacia el móvil y parecía teclear algo en él, llevándoselo después a la oreja; el de Baekhyun volvió a vibrar. Esa vez se llevó una mano automáticamente al bolsillo y extrajo su móvil, despegando la otra mano de la barandilla y bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con él. No fue fácil. No el encontrarle, sino tenerle delante de él. Esa noche no había abrigos largos ni jerseys. Sino una chaqueta de piel de color rojo óxido y debajo una camiseta negra, en apariencia muy fina y que dejaba asomar las clavículas, acompañado de unos pantalones tan ajustados que podía apreciar con facilidad la forma de las caderas y las piernas de Joonmyun. Tenía el rostro levemente maquillado al igual que los ojos, confiriéndole un aspecto aún más atractivo que el de costumbre. Baekhyun tragó saliva inconscientemente. 

—Hola —saludó Joonmyun con un pequeño gesto de la mano y una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

Baekhyun se obligó a dejar de apreciar la apariencia de Joonmyun y le saludó de vuelta con cierta dificultad. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Así que Neverland —continuó, dejando paso a una chica que llevaba un vaso en la mano, alzando la voz por encima del sonido de la música—. Nunca había estado aquí, ¿y tú? 

—Un par de veces —contestó. Joonmyun no pareció oírle, pues se acercó más a él—. ¡Un par de veces! —repitió, esta vez más alto.

—¡Está muy animado! —comentó—. ¡¿Siempre está así?!

No tuvo oportunidad de responder pues cuando fue a abrir la boca la música paró, las luces del local se apagaron y se encendieron las del escenario. La gente empezó a gritar emocionaba a su alrededor y Baekhyun miró hacia Joonmyun, vislumbrando su perfil iluminado por las luces que venían de delante. Miraba al escenario, igual que todos. Baekhyun le imitó.

Su altura le dejaba ver el escenario a medias, así que se puso de puntillas. Por suerte había esperado a que Joonmyun llegase casi al escenario antes de encontrarse con él, así que tenía una buena posición después de todo. La banda estaba subiendo a la tarima negra, cogiendo sus respectivos instrumentos. Los gritos se incrementaban a cada miembro que subía, cogiendo intensidad especialmente al aparecer Chanyeol. Se había cambiado y convertido en Virus, el batería de  _Rising Phoenix_ ; el pelo salvaje, su gabardina roja y, aunque la distancia no le dejaba ver tanto esa noche, sus ojos ahumados. Los gritos alcanzaron su apogeo cuando Hero, el cantante de la banda, subió colocándose detrás del micrófono. Chanyeol, a su lado, lo cogió entre sus manos y miró hacia el público.

— _Tonight, the phoenix will rise!_  —gritó con ímpetu, alzando sus dos baquetas rojas como el fuego hacia el techo, haciendo que el suelo vibrara con la emoción en las voces de la gente.

Dejó el micrófono sobre el soporte y se alejó de Hero, pasando al lado de Seokjin, el bajista, para sentarse detrás de la batería, golpeando suavemente uno de los platillos con una sonrisa. Tras ello, las luces empezaron a amainarse hasta que Baekhyun dejó de ver el rostro de Joonmyun a su lado, encontrándose rodeado por el invisible murmullo de expectación que dejaba prácticamente en silencio la sala. Entonces sonaron tres golpes de baqueta y el espectáculo comenzó.

El lugar se llenó rápidamente del sonido de la guitarra principal, el bajo y la batería. Dando inicio a la introducción, a la que no tardó en sumarse la voz grave del cantante, que acarició el micrófono y pegó sus labios a él antes de que salieran sus primeras palabras.

A Baekhyun le encantaba el sonido especial que le llegaba a los oídos y le inundaba el cuerpo por dentro, el mismo que intentaba nublar su mente y que quisiera soltarse ante el ritmo. Contagiado por el grupo que había empezado a saltar, se sumó a cantar la primera canción que tan bien se sabía de memoria y, con una mirada y una sonrisa grande en la cara, animó a Joonmyun a empaparse de la música. Este se movió poco al principio, pero acabó vitoreando como los demás. Sonreía de oreja a oreja en aquella semioscuridad, robando la atención de Baekhyun cada vez que su camiseta se levantaba en cada salto y mostraba una porción de piel nívea teñida por las luces del escenario.

La gente a su alrededor pasó a bailar a un ritmo frenético en la siguiente canción, con sus vasos de bebida en la mano y moviendo el cuerpo sin parar. Puede que aquel no fuera oficialmente un concierto, ni que fuera una banda famosa y escuchada en todas las emisoras la que estaba tocando en el escenario, pero aquella actuación hacía que lo pareciera. Toda esa gente había ido a ver a  _Rising Phoenix_ , llevados por su música y su presencia. Baekhyun, con la música rodeándole por todos lados, agradecía la sensación de los bajos retumbando en su interior, el cosquilleo leve de la cerveza y la presencia cada vez más peligrosa de Joonmyun que —ante cada nueva canción y tanto movimiento de cuerpos—, estaba prácticamente pegado a él. Notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo a través de la tela, el olor de la colonia cara que se debía de haber echado antes de salir de su casa, la mirada clavada en la suya mientras bailaba delante de él de forma un poco torpe pero adorable. Baekhyun no tenía ojos más que para él y su sonrisa, que resultaba misteriosa con las luces de colores danzando sobre su piel. Y para sus labios pequeños y enrojecidos, que se mordía y humedecía de vez en cuando.

_Tonight the phoenix will rise!_  
With the beat of your heart,  
with the fire in your veins.  
It will rise!  
It will rise! 

 

El estribillo de la canción principal del grupo sonaba con más fuerza que nunca en los oídos de Baekhyun, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Joonmyun. Con la sensación de que tenía fuego en las venas, como decía la tercera línea, y necesitaba liberarse, sacar de su interior ese algo que había empezado a pugnar por salir desde que se volvió a encontrar con una sonrisa del pasado. Su cuerpo acortó la distancia con el de Joonmyun, sintiéndole más cerca aún, respirando su aliento e intercambiando otra mirada más. Su lenguaje personal e invisible desde la primera vez, que guardaba secretos y decía más que cualquier palabra dicha en voz alta. 

Veía deseo en esa mirada y en la curva de sus labios, mientras una gota de sudor le caía hacia la línea de la mandíbula; recorriendo un camino que él también quería poder trazar. Sus ojos oscuros parecían dos pozos sin fondo, en el que podía sumergirse y quedarse a vivir durante el resto de la noche. Eran los ojos que había observado tantas veces agrandarse graciosamente al sorprenderse, achicarse al sonreír, mirar perdidamente hacia un punto en el horizonte, mostrar preocupación y destilar confianza y ternura. ¿De verdad aquellos ojos no le recordaban?, se preguntó por un segundo. Él había dejado de pensar en Joonmyun con el tiempo, rindiéndose con esa parte de su vida. Pero le había quitado el polvo a los recuerdos y a los sentimientos de aquel entonces que seguían estando ahí, acompañados de una atracción incrementada en el presente y que en ese momento amenazaba con volverle loco a cada segundo que transcurría.

Quería poder tocar a Joonmyun, poner las manos en su caderas como había hecho Yixing con Heoyeong. Tener ese grado de intimidad para rozar sus labios, enredar los dedos en su pelo rebelde y perderse en su esencia. Nada se lo impedía salvo sus propios miedos. Ese fino muro, casi transparente, que le dejaba ver a Joonmyun al otro lado pero no tocarle. Sin embargo, esa noche era especial, diferente. Los nervios se habían evaporado rato atrás, reemplazados por ese fuego en las venas que le gritaba que actuase y dejase de pensar.

Sintiendo la respiración de Joonmyun caer sobre su cara y el estribillo de la canción repitiéndose de fondo, desvió la mirada hacia sus labios finos y redondeados, y bajo el mar de luces y de cuerpos rodeándoles, le besó.

El contacto fue suave, sin una primera respuesta. Pero eso no le prohibió mover sus labios sobre los de él lentamente, sintiendo su textura suave y el calor que irradiaban. También sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Joonmyun contra el suyo, pero decidió centrarse en seguir besándole, esperando en el fondo, el rechazo que parecía tardar en llegar. Algo se removió en su interior cuando sintió que se separaba levemente de él. Sin embargo, Joonmyun simplemente giró un poco el rostro y volvió a unir sus labios, participando esta vez.

La música cesó detrás de ellos y el público gritaba algo, pero Baekkhyun no prestaba atención. Estaba muy ocupado en sentir esos labios finos y perfectos sobre los suyos. El calor agradable en el pecho que le producía el contacto, en subir una mano hacia el cuello de Joonmyun, rozarle la nuca con las puntas de los dedos y mirarle a los ojos al separarse. En volver a saborear sus labios y sentir su calor, al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban y quedaban sumidos en la oscuridad con la única luz que le importaba.

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

 

_Esa mañana se había despertado desorientado. La alarma de las siete sonando con insistencia, su hermano quejándose en la habitación de al lado, y los restos del último sueño danzando en su mente._

_Había sido muy confuso. Todavía tenía los sentidos alterados, el pulso acelerado y un sabor dulce en la boca. Se había encontrado a oscuras, sin poder ver nada. Sin embargo, sentía algo húmedo y suave contra sus labios que le hacía sentir bien y, pasados unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, se encontró con los ojos de Joonmyun, mientras le rozaba el labio superior y dejaba una leve marca de saliva sobre él, como final de un beso compartido._

_Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con Kim Joonmyun._

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

 

Una vez terminó la actuación, el grupo se inclinó hacia el público agradeciéndoles haber venido y bajaron del escenario perdiéndose en la parte de atrás. La música del club volvió a sonar por el sistema de sonido y la gente, extasiada con el concierto, empezó a moverse hacia la barra para pedir otra tanda de bebidas con las que hidratar sus cuerpos y volver a bailar; incansables esa noche de sábado.

Baekhyun y Joonmyun no se movían de la columna a la que se habían apartado minutos atrás. Simplemente se miraban, batiendo el récord de todas las miradas intercambiadas con anterioridad. Los labios de ambos estaban humedecidos, a raíz del primer y segundo beso compartido, que apartó dudas del corazón de Baekhyun y dejó paso a otras. Sentía la urgencia de volver a besarle, de explorar su boca y robarle el aliento. Pero las preguntas no paraban de llamar con fuerza a las puertas de su mente.

En algún momento, Joonmyun le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y tiró de él para guiarle por el local, hasta una de las barras abarrotadas de clientes. 

—Me apetece tomar algo —comentó, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies para mirar por encima del mar de cabezas. Volvió a poner los talones en el suelo y se giró hacia él—. ¿Te apatece algo? 

—Lo que pidas tú —respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarse el flequillo húmedo.

Tenía calor y la chaqueta se le pegaba a la piel de los brazos de manera incómoda. En ese momento le daban ganas de quitársela y dejarla tirada en cualquier parte. También quería hacerlo con la de Joonmyun y comprobar lo fina que era la camiseta que llevaba puesta, que volvió a exponer por un segundo la piel de su cintura.

—Dame un segundo —le dijo Joonmyun, dejándolo solo para realizar su búsqueda del camarero.

Éste, que tan tranquilamente había estado limpiando vasos hacía una hora, no paraba ahora quieto ni un segundo, preparando cubatas con el sonido de las conversaciones, las risas y la música de fondo. La gente no dejaba de pedirle sus consumiciones y parecía imposible colarse entre el muro que formaban delante de la barra. 

Desvió la mirada de su compañero de la noche hacia el escenario, donde los instrumentos descansaban, al igual que lo debían de estar haciendo sus propietarios. Mientras seguía cotilleando el resto del local, alguien tiró de su brazo de repente y, en menos de un minuto, se encontró lejos de la barra y con el rostro de Chanyeol sonriéndole, pelo desordenado y piel sudada.

—¿Qué? ¿Chanyeol? —preguntó sorprendido, volviendo a mirar en dirección a Joonmyun, que se había girado y parecía desconcertado por la ausencia repentina de Baekhyun.

—Tranquilo, no se va a ir a ninguna parte —comentó Chanyeol, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y zarareándole suavemente—. Ha esperado para volver a encontrarte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, clavando sus ojos en los de Chanyeol.

—Vamos, Baek —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras alzaba sus cejas de una manera un tanto cómica—. No eres idiota y él tampoco.

Baekhyun le miró sin comprender a qué se refería. Estaba espeso ante la saturación de sus sentidos esa noche.

—Joonmyun siempre ha tenido muy buena memoria —comentó, dándole un trago al botellín de cerveza que llevaba en la otra mano y que no había visto hasta ese momento.

—Sabe quien soy, ¿verdad? —dijo como conclusión al cabo de un minuto, en el que su cerebro se tomó su tiempo para diseccionar las palabras de Chanyeol una a una.

Volvió a mirar hacia Joonmyun, que seguía plantado en el mismo sitio con el móvil nuevamente en la mano. Baekhyun se sintió idiota de repente. Después de tantas dudas y resultaba que sí le recordaba. La cuestión era, ¿por qué no le había dicho que sabía quien era?

—Claro que sí. Pero mira tú, él cree que no sabes quien es —le dijo su amigo al oído.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—El colmo, ¿verdad? Y yo aquí en medio escuchando vuestros lloros —se quejó, llevándose la mano que sujetaba el botellín a la cara en gesto de sufrimiento. Dos chicas cerca de ellos reían escandalosamente—. Voy a exigir compensación.

—Yo no te he llorado —le dejó bien claro, quitándose el brazo gigante de encima y dispuesto a volver con Joonmyun, hasta que se volvió a dar cuenta de otro detalle—. Un momento, ¿te hablas con él? —le cuestionó—. ¿Desde cuándo?

La sonrisa de Chanyeol mutó a esa que adoptaba cuando sabía que había sido pillado en algo que no quería que se supiera. La de niño inocente, que había funcionado en el pasado con sus padres, pero nunca con él ni con Yura.

—Vamos, Baek. —Se pasó una mano por la nuca—. La cuestión es que tenías...

—¿Desde cuándo, Chanyeol? —insistió, pellizcándole en un brazo desnudo con fuerza. La gabardina debía de haber desaparecido en el solo de batería que tenía siempre en las actuaciones, dejando a la vista los músculos tonificados de sus brazos.

—Argh, no hace falta que seas tan bruto —se quejó, masajeándose la zona—. Un día fui al hospital a una de las revisiones de Yura. Ya sabes, por lo del accidente y la pierna, y me lo encontré, ¿vale? —Eso había sido año y medio atrás, según las cuentas de Baekhyun—. Joonmyun andaba por ahí y por lo visto me recordaba o algo, quien sabe. Se acercó y hablamos un rato.

—¿Y decidisteis haceros mejores amigos?

—No hace falta que te pongas tan celoso, mi amor —bromeó, cambiando de actitud ante otro pellizco y alejándose un par de centímetros de él—. Vale, vale. Sólo le di mi usuario de Talk, por si acaso,, y un buen día me habló —confesó—. Me preguntó por ti, ¿sabes? 

—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—Por lo visto te había visto de lejos por Apgujeon-ro —contestó, terminándose la cerveza y dejando el botellín en el suelo contra la pared más cercana—. Quería saber cómo te iba. Le dije que podíais veros o algo. Pero él dijo no se qué y no sé cuántos, que prefería que no y yo que sí. En fin, tuve que animarle un poco.

—¿No le dirías nada que no debía saber, verdad? —inquirió, mirándole con atención.

Chanyeol esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, alzando las manos en posición de defensa y echándose hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared.

—Puede que le dijera que siempre le habías molado, pero nada más. —Sonrió un poco más ante la intensidad de la mirada de Baekhyun—. Palabra de honor.

—Park Chanyeol. —Se acercó a él, quedándose a meros centímetros de distancia—. Te voy a matar lentamente.

—Quiéreme idiota —le respondió, sonriendo de manera más absurda aún.

—Estrangular —siguió—. Te voy a estrangular, Park Chanyeol.

—Eh, no te quejes —le interrumpió, revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Tienes a Joonmyun y a Bona en un pack, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Baekhyun miró de manera cada vez más sospechosa a su amigo.

—Ahora me dirás que lo de Bona era parte del plan —dijo con sarcasmo, porque aquello no podía ser menos realista.

—De hecho, no era parte del plan. Era el plan —remarcó, sin perder la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Baekhyun se estrecharón más aún. Quería fulminarle con la mirada.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te voy a matar?

—Dos veces —contestó, alzando dos dedos de la mano—. Tres si cuentas la palabra estrangular.

Exasperado, se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó la frente, revolviendo más su pelo en el proceso.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared y mirando hacia el oscuro techo de la zona en la que estaban. Los graves de la música rebotaban en el muro y en algún bolsillo de su cazadora notaba que estaba vibrando su móvil contra la tela del pantalón.

—Ahora —le separó un poco de la pared y le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros, confiado de nuevo—, te alegras por el éxito de la actuación, vuelves con Joonmyun y pasáis el resto de la noche bien juntitos. —Baekhyun le escrutó con la mirada—. No me mires así, te mueres por hincarle el diente.

—Ni que fuera un vampiro —murmuró, mirando de nuevo hacia Joonmyun, que alzaba la cabeza por encima de la gente, sin poder verle por la columna que le tapaba a él y a Chanyeol.

—Tú quizás no, pero él tiene unos buenos caninos —comentó con una mirada sugerente y acercando sus dientes al cuello de Baekhyun, haciendo como que le iba a morder. Éste apartó su enorme cara con una mano—. Vale, ya te dejo. Después de todo, tengo a Gayeon buscándome para darme mi premio —añadió con tono animado.

Chanyeol desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a Baekhyun solo en aquella esquina del local. Joonmyun, ahora que la barra se había desatascado un poco, estaba apoyando contra esta y con el móvil todavía en la mano. Casi podía apreciar cómo se mordía el labio, mientras observaba las dos bebidas solitarias que le acompañaban.

Baekhyun se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro.  _«Maldito Chanyeol»_ , pensó para sus adentros, mientras caminaba entre la gente de regreso con Joonmyun. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, se apoyó en la barra igual que él y cogió uno de los vasos. Éste, ante el movimiento, desvió la mirada hacia él y sonrió nada más verle. Una sonrisa tímida pero perfecta que volvió a remover algo en el interior de Baekhyun.

Guardando el móvil en el bolsillo, cogió el vaso restante observando el líquido ambarino.

—Temía que hubieras huido —comentó Joonmyun, dándole un pequeño sorbo y poniendo una expresión de disgusto en la cara que hizo sonreír a Baekhyun.

—¿Crees que iba a hacerlo? —No sabía como abordar el tema deseado, así a primeras, con lo que decidió seguir el curso de la conversación que había iniciado Joonmyun.

—Cabía la posibilidad —respondió, levantando la mirada del vaso.

—Chanyeol decidió que era buena idea secuestrarme para contarme un par de cosas interesantes. Os voy a cobrar por hacer uso de mi precioso tiempo —bromeó, llevándose la bebida a los labios. Estaba fuerte.

—¿Chanyeol? —preguntó, ocultando su rostro detrás del vaso.

—Sí, Chanyeol, mi amigo. Gigante, —dibujó un círculo imaginario con un dedo sobre su rostro—, cara ridícula, orejas de Yoda, una sonrisa que da miedo, demasiado idiota y un tanto bocazas —describió, con la impresión de que no se dejaba nada—. De hecho —se subió a un taburete, alzando la mirada sobre la gente, y sonrió—, es el gorila al que están besando en plena pista de baile ahora mismo —señaló, ampliando la sonrisa al ver como Gayeon marcaba territorio, como todas las veces que las groupies intentaban hacerse las listas con su novio.

—¿El que habló al principio de la actuación?  _Tonight the phoenix will rise!_  —dijo, con una pronunciación perfecta del inglés—. Buen lema.

—Le costó una semana aprender a decirlo bien. Se le patinaba esa lengua tan larga que tiene —dijo, mirando a los ojos a Joonmyun desde su posición privilegiada, un par de centímetros por encima de él. Se mordió el labio y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo sabías que lo de Bona iba a funcionar? 

Joonmyun, que en ese momento tenía el vaso contra los labios, se atragantó con la bebida y tosió sonoramente, dejándolo sobre la barra.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Chanyeol me ha contado cosas —le recordó, tras ver su mirada de incredulidad.

—No... no lo sabíamos —habló.

—Has tenido suerte de que haya salido bien —comentó, bajándose del taburete y volviendo a estar a la misma altura que Joonmyun—. Bona es demasiado selectiva —sonrió.

—Bueno, si hueles a su dueño tienes ventaja —replicó, tapándose la boca con una mano al toser otra vez.

Baekhyun enarcó una ceja, bebiendo otra vez. No estaba mal lo que había pedido una vez te acostumbrabas al sabor. Un vaso se rompió en algún punto de la barra y un chico no dejaba de mirarle con curiosidad dos cabezas más atrás.

—Llevaba puesto algo tuyo —explicó, curvando un poco los labios y estirando los dedos de una mano—, aunque casi no me valían.

—Así que por eso no encontraba mis guantes —entendió. Ahí estaba el misterio de su desaparición repentina y de que se hubiera helado las manos más de una vez hasta que Yixing le prestó un par.

—Resulta muy patético. Ahora, si quieres, puedes huir. No me lo tomaré mal —se paró un momento—, o puede que sí.

—Tranquilo, no voy a huir.

—Es bueno oír eso —contestó simplemente, con una sonrisa un poco más grande que la anterior.

Baekhyun se terminó lo que le quedaba de bebida de un trago, dejándolo sobre la mesa y haciendo compañía al otro, e hizo un gesto a Joonmyun.

—¿Vamos fuera? —le propuso, señalando hacia la salida con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Joonmyun asintió, sin tocar su vaso una última vez, y Baekhyun, como había hecho él al llevarle a la barra, le cogió de la mano con seguridad y entrelazó sus dedos que quedaron ocultos bajo la manga larga de la chaqueta roja.

Navegando por el mar de cuerpos y el ritmo cambiante de la música rebotando por todas las esquinas del local, salieron al exterior. Con luces nuevas, el olor a tabaco de los que fumaban en la entrada y la música escapando del club en cada abrir y cerrar de la puerta, Baekhyun se giró hacia Joonmyun. Sus ojos pasearon por su rostro redondeado y perfilado por las líneas de la madurez, por su pelo revuelto que incitaba a hundir los dedos en él, por el cuello descubierto al frío de la noche y la forma de sus clavículas asomando por el borde de la camiseta. Quería acunar una de sus mejillas y volver a besarle ahí mismo. Susurrarle que era un idiota como él, espantar el frío que parecía tener al ver como temblaba levemente, pero no haciendo movimiento alguno para abrigarse mejor. Baekhyun no sentía el frío. Todavía continuaba latente el calor que le había proporcionado el contacto con los labios de Joonmyun, como si se lo hubiera transmitido. 

Lo más sensato era meterse en otro local, pero no tenía ganas de volver a estar apretujado entre tanta gente. La noche, aunque un poco gélida, invitaba a disfrutar de ella, iluminada con las luces de neón de los cientos de carteles de los establecimientos que se superponían unos encima de otros, y la calle poblada de gente joven en busca de diversión.

Al final de la calle, la Montaña Namsan era visible, con su torre iluminada que parecía acariciar las nubes que cubrían el cielo e impedían ver la luna. Baekhyun había subido más de una vez a ella, en una excursión de la escuela, contemplando el paisaje urbano que había cambiado en cada una de esas veces.

Cerró un momento los ojos y respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones del olor de la noche. Los abrió al cabo de un par de segundos, encontrándose con la mirada particular de Joonmyun, en la que podía nadar eternamente si le dejaban. De improviso, algo pequeño y blanco cayó delante de su visión. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron cómo caía un copo de nieve, sumándose a una decena más que bajaban del cielo con timidez y después a miles de copos que empezaron a caer más copiosamente.

—Creo que tendremos que ponernos a cubierto —comentó Joonmyun cuando la nieve empezó a caer con más fuerza, abriendo la palma de una mano y dejando que un copo cayera sobre ella.

—Espera —le pidió Baekhyun, que miraba el copo con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Sólo un minuto.

Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia los copos de nieve que aparecían de la nada y se posaban tímidamente sobre la ramas desnudas de los árboles, las intermitentes luces de navidad, las baldosas del suelo y sobre el pelo, la nariz y el hombro de Joonmyun.

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

 

_Baekhyun tenía ocho años y miraba fijamente la nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara pegada al cristal empañado. Su abuela, sentada en el suelo al lado de él, leía un libro, mientras que su hermano machacaba enemigos en su consola de videojuegos. Cada vez que eliminaba uno, sonaba un pitido electrónico y, al final, la música de victoria. A Baekhyun le encantaban esos juegos, en los que viajaba por un mundo de fantasía adquiriendo poderes mágicos y se convertía en un héroe, salvando a todos. Muchas veces se peleaba con su hermano mayor porque no le dejaba la consola, pero esa mañana la nieve le llamaba más la atención. Caía lentamente y con delicadeza, como el agua de un arroyo, pintando más aún el paisaje que había amanecido de blanco._

_—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando nieva? —le preguntó la voz armoniosa de su abuela, que había dejado el libro a un lado y se había girado para mirar también por la ventana._

_Baekhyun giró su pequeño rostro hacia ella._

_—El profe de la escuela dijo que el agua se vuelve hielo —respondió, recordando vagamente la explicación en clase, sin entender cómo podía pasar eso._

_—No, Baekhyun —habló pausadamente, extendiendo una mano para desempañar el cristal con la manga de su jersey gris—. Me refiero a su significado._

_Baekhyun le miró sin comprender, frunciendo un poco los labios._

_—Significa que pasarán cosas buenas —explicó, apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios que embellecía su rostro—. Cada copo es un trocito de felicidad que cae de la morada de nuestros seres queridos._

_—¿Entonces el abuelo está haciendo que nieve? —preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar mejor hacia el cielo, como esperando verle ahí arriba, echando copos de una bolsa con sus manos fuertes y arrugadas._

_—Así es, porque quiere lo mejor para ti —respondió ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de un dedo._

_Baekhyun, triste al no encontrar a su abuelo, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo._

_—Lo echo de menos, abu —susurró._

_—Yo también lo echo de menos —comentó, rodeándole con los brazos y apartándole el flequillo con cariño para darle después un pequeño beso en el pelo—. Cuando me vaya y esté con él, le diré lo mucho que lo quieres, ¿sí? Y haré que nieve para que siempre seas feliz._

_—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —replicó, alzando sus pequeños ojos hacia los de ella._

_—Tranquilo, Baekhyun, nunca estaré muy lejos._

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

 

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Tengo el coche cerca —preguntó Joonmyun, cuando Baekhyun bajó por fin la mirada.

La nieve caía con tal fuerza, que había obligado a la gente a refugiarse en los diferentes locales, así que aceptó la propuesta. Como le había dicho, el coche no estaba muy lejos. Lo había aparcado a tres calles del club, haciendo compañía a otros y, para cuando llegaron hasta él, ya estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.

—¿Estás seguro de que llegaremos enteros? —bromeó, mientras esperaba que Joonmyun quitara el seguro.

—Pensé que mi coche y tú ya os llevabais mejor —comentó, metiendo la llave y abriendo la puerta de su lado.

—Todavía no hemos tenido oportunidad de sentarnos a hablar y contarnos secretos —bromeó—. Admite que necesita un lavado de cara —rió, tirando de la manilla y metiéndose en el interior del coche.

—Está muy bien como está. Además, es un clásico —se defendió acariciando el volante, arrancando esa vez sin problemas y encendiendo la calefacción para que fueran desempañándose los cristales. Accionó los limpiaparabrisas y la nieve que tapaba el cristal fue desplazada hacia un lado.

Baekhyun sonrió. Joonmyun era ese chico que unas veces se abrigaba con capas y capas de ropa y otras con un jersey más fino que el papel; que vivía en Gangnam pero conducía un coche del siglo pasado; que aparentaba ser un chico serio y responsable, pero que tenía su habitación desastrosa y decorada como si no hubiera abandonado nunca la adolescencia.

Se puso el cinturón y envió un mensaje rápido a Chanyeol diciéndole que se iba con Joonmyun. No tardó en llegarle una línea de respuesta al chat.

 

_cómete a papá pitufo ;)_

 

Tenía que vengarse de Chanyeol. No sabía cómo, pero ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó Joonmyun sacándole de sus planes de venganza.

—En Bampo —contestó, dejando el móvil sobre las piernas y observando que el cristal se había desempañado casi en su totalidad—. Cerca del puente Hannam.

—¿Por la zona de la universidad? —inquirió, quitando el punto muerto y el freno de mano, para salir del aparcamiento en una suave maniobra.

—Al principio vivíamos en Jamwon, pero el piso era una ratonera.

Era bastante más pequeño que en el que vivían desde hacía tres años. En aquel entonces habían sido sólo Chanyeol y él en una habitación pequeña con un baño; lo que se habían podido permitir con sus ahorros y lo que conseguía ganar en los trabajos temporales. Recordaba que aquel piso no tenía habitaciones individuales y que la salita principal se convertía en cocina, comedor, dormitorio y lugar para tender la ropa a lo largo del día. Era costumbre que se mezclara el olor del ramen cocinándose en el hornillo, con el del jabón de la ropa recién lavada y el de la basura que se colaba por la ventana cuando la dejaban abierta debido al calor húmedo y sofocante del verano. Al menos habían tenido lavadora, oculta tras una puerta que hacía pensar que era un armario. Duraron dos años allí, hasta que decidieron buscar algo mejor y poner un anuncio de «Se busca compañero de piso». Encontraron un apartamento en Bampo. Más espacioso, sin malos olores y con camas. El inconveniente es que era una de las tantas edificaciones de los años setenta que se mantenían en pie en ese barrio de Seúl, así que era un cuarto sin ascensor. Pero el precio y el espacio fueron claras ventajas para decidirse por él.

Un par de semanas después de haberse instalado, les llamó un chico hablando con un acento extraño, que se pasó al día siguiente por el piso con un estuche de guitarra a la espalda y una mata de pelo oscuro ocultándole los ojos. Se presentó como Zhang Yixing en una calurosa tarde de agosto, con las vacaciones a semana y media de terminar y la música clásica del vecino sonando desde el balcón anexo al de ellos. Le dieron rápidamente la bienvenida, dándole el visto bueno con Chanyeol comentando animado que alguien que tocaba la guitarra no podía ser un mal tipo.

—La SNU no queda tan lejos de Yeokdam-dong. ¿Por qué mudarte?

—Quería tener mi propia vida —respondió sin dar más explicaciones y desviando la mirada hacia la carretera. Habían dejado Hongdae atrás—. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó, interesado en saber qué había sido de la vida de Joonmyun al terminar el instituto.

—¿Yo? Probé un año, pero decidí volver a casa.

—¿El mundo salvaje fue demasiado para ti? —se burló, mirando de nuevo hacia él, apreciando su perfil, los ojos centrados en la carretera y las manos en posición relajada sobre el volante.

—Supongo que no tengo tantas ganas de tener mi propia vida —replicó simplemente—. Estoy bien así.

—Niño de mamá —canturreó.

—No tiene nada de malo —opinó, parando en un semáforo en rojo, mientras que el coche de delante se lo saltaba—. La quiero mucho y siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno del otro.

Baekhyun se alegraba de que Joonmyun pudiera decir eso de uno de sus padres, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia, pues él también quería poder decir palabras similares. En todos aquellos años, los brazos de su madre apenas le habían dado cariño. Demasiado ocupada con su vida y sus acontecimientos de sociedad, dejando a su abuela materna al cargo de la educación de su hermano y la de él, que les proporcionó lo que ella no parecía ser capaz de dar.

—¿No es incómodo llevarte a los ligues a casa? —se burló.

Joonmyun aceleró al cambiar el semáforo a verde y giró a la izquierda en la intersección. Un coche pitó a su derecha y una moto de reparto a domicilio les pasó rozando. 

—No ha habido mucho de eso, la verdad —contestó con gesto tímido, mirando por un segundo hacia Baekhyun y devolviendo la vista hacia la carretera, instalándose tras ello un silencio entre ambos—. Creo que, inconscientemente, estaba esperando encontrarte —añadió al cabo de un rato, para su sorpresa—. Ya hemos llegado —anunció parando el coche.

Baekhyun, que se había quedado estático ante sus palabras, apartó la mirada de él y vio que estaban delante del edificio donde vivía.

—No te especifiqué dónde vivía —habló.

Joonmyun se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y apagó el motor, dejando encendida la calefacción.

—He pasado por aquí muchas veces —comentó.

—A nadie se le pierde nada por aquí —replicó, quitándose también el cinturón y acomodándose mejor en el asiento. No tenía prisa por bajar del coche, sobre todo en ese momento—. Es un barrio muy corriente —dijo, tanteando el terreno de la conversación que estaba esperando.

—Pero yo buscaba a alguien, o más bien —bajó la mirada por un momento hacia el volante, clavándola después en los ojos de Baekhyun—, buscaba el valor de acercarme a ese alguien.

—¿Qué te lo impedía? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más a él para poder verle bien el rostro.

—El miedo. Lo más seguro es que no me recordaba —respondió, humedeciéndose los labios—. Han pasado muchos años y nunca habíamos hablado mucho.

—A veces no hace falta hablar para tener una conversación —murmuró más para sí mismo, perdido en las palabras de él y con la imagen de las miradas que habían intercambiando durante aquel año escolar, hasta que Joonmyun desapareció de su vida.

—Lo sé, o al menos siempre me había dado la impresión de que esa persona me conocía mejor que todos los que me rodeaban —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Baekhyun—, y me gustaba esa sensación.

Baekhyun acercó un poco más sus rostros. Casi sentía su aliento cálido sobre sus labios cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

—Quizás no era que te conociera mejor —comentó, frunciendo levemente las cejas—. Quizás era que notaba que había algo diferente en ti.

—No lo sé, ¿tú crees? —le preguntó con cierta mirada divertida, sus rostros cada vez más cerca a cada línea de conversación.

—Creo conocer bastante bien a esa persona. —Baekhyun le sonrió con cierta coquetería—. Pero yo pensaba que el que no se iba a acordar de mi eras tú.

—Claro que te recuerdo, Byun Baekhyun —dijo, con sus labios prácticamente rozando los suyos en la incomodidad del coche.

—Lo de Bona era una idea muy estúpida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —comentó, apreciando las finas y oscuras pestañas de Joonmyun, la pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla y la línea perfecta de su labio inferior.

—Una vez te oí decir que de ideas estúpidas se vive la vida —replicó, notando su respiración acelerada y albergando en su interior unas ganas horribles de saborear sus labios ahora que se habían dicho por fin las palabras—. Decidí seguir el consejo —añadió.

Baekhyun observó una vez más esos ojos que tantos pensamientos le habían robado.

—Son 100.000 wons —susurró, pegando sus labios a los de Joonmyun en un beso lento que hablaba de sentimientos no olvidados, del latir de dos corazones y unos dedos que rozaban la piel de la cintura que tanto había querido tocar esa noche mientras agradecía ideas estúpidas. La nieve seguía cayendo en el exterior del coche, pintando esa noche del blanco más hermoso.


	6. Jingle Bells Rock

La nieve siguió cayendo al día siguiente, con tal intensidad que todos los noticiarios avisaron de que se extremara la precaución al conducir en carretera y, de poder evitarlo, no se cogiera el coche y que la población permaneciera en sus hogares. Por lo general las nevadas en Seúl no solían ser muy fuertes, pero de tanto en tanto tocaba un año en el que el frente siberiano dejaba la ciudad anegada durante horas o días; atascando carreteras, ocultando los coches bajo capas de nieve y proporcionando diversión a los niños cuando el temporal amainaba. El paisaje se volvía blanco, los caminos de agua se congelaban, y el calor de las mantas y los sistemas de calefacción se convertían en el mejor invento del mundo.

Baekhyun se pasó todo ese día en el apartamento, envuelto en las mantas y observando la nieve caer desde el otro lado de la ventana de la sala principal. Su móvil vibraba de vez en cuando dentro del bolsillo de su pijama y, cada vez que lo cogía y deslizaba la yema del dedo por la pantalla táctil, se curvaban sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Joonmyun llevaba enviándole toda la mañana mensajes por el Talk. El primero fue un  _«buenos días»_  con una foto de él con Bona, haciendo como que la perrita saludaba con la mano; el segundo un vídeo en el que, como un niño pequeño, hacía volar a su figura de Iron Man hacia la temible Bona, el terror de la ciudad. Después vinieron una cadena de mensajes triviales a los que Baekhyun respondía hundiéndose cada vez más bajo las mantas, acabando tumbado, espalda sobre el suelo, cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín y la televisión encendida de fondo.

Chanyeol se dejó caer bastante después de que él se despertara, llegando prácticamente a la hora de comer —capa de nieve sobre los hombres, una caja de pizza humeante en la mano y un Yixing medio dormido detrás—, no había dejado todo el rato de tratar de quitarle el móvil para ver los  _mensajes de amor_. Tampoco había dejado de intentar tirarle de la lengua para que le contara que tal le había ido la noche con Joonmyun, mientras que Yixing se limitaba a mirar de reojo —abriendo los ojos de tanto—, cotilla como era. Por mucho que pareciera no estar prestando atención a las conversaciones la mitad del tiempo, siempre tenía la oreja puesta y era más marujo que la hermana de Chanyeol.

—Si te niegas a contármelo, le preguntaré a Joonmyun. Seguro que me responde —habló Chanyeol, cogiendo su propio móvil y abriendo la aplicación del chat. Baekhyun, que se había acurrucado junto a él en su improvisado sofá inexistente cuando se sentó en el suelo, extendió una mano y se lo quitó de improviso.

—Ni se te ocurra —le avisó, guardándoselo debajo del culo.

—Pues venga, cuéntame algo Baek —intentó de nuevo, mientras que una de sus manos escurridizas intentaba alcanzar el teléfono—. No seas sosainas.

Estaban los tres sentados sobre una alfombra —Baekhyun había recuperado su posición vertical—, aunque Yixing estaba más bien tumbado sobre una pierna de Chanyeol, amante del suelo como era. Sólo se le veía su cabeza grande, que asomaba de debajo de las mantas y del mar de cojines, y las puntas del pelo que apuntaban en todas direcciones. El sonido de su risa sonó amortiguado por el grosor del tejido.

Yixing era una persona peculiar. Tenía un humor difícil de entender al principio —humor chino, como solía decir Chanyeol—, reía a destiempo y a veces demasiado exagerado, y comentaba cosas que no venían a cuento, como si su mente estuviera en una conversación diferente. Otras veces hablaba con una seriedad que llamaba la atención. Parecía siempre cansado y era un tanto remolón y holgazán. Pero cuando se trataba de bailar, sus ojos se abrían por completo y todo él parecía despertar, como si el resto del tiempo estuviera simplemente en suspensión, como un oso en estado de hibernación. Solía siempre estar de buen humor, cuando no estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa o no estaba con uno de sus días negros en que se dedicaba a arrastrar palabras en su lengua natal acompañándose de la guitarra, en un tono que llegaba a deprimir hasta a Chanyeol.

Con un trozo de pizza en la mano cada uno, se habían limitado a enfocar la vista en el televisor, viendo una de las tantas reposiciones de dramas que echaban en los canales perdidos del mundo digital, disfrutando de un día para los tres.

—Que te cuente Yixing mejor su vida, anoche estaba bien pegado a Hyoyeon —comentó Baekhyun, con la intención de desviar el tema de conversación y apartando los ojos hacia su segundo compañero de piso.

—Pero vosotros estáis liados, ¿o qué? —preguntó Chanyeol girándose hacia Yixing, que había hundido la cabeza por completo bajo las mantas por toda respuesta. Chanyeol, molesto ante el silencio, se inclinó sobre él, bajó las mantas un poco y sopló sobre la piel de su cuello expuesto.

—No, ¡no! —se quejó Yixing dando un bote, casi dándole un cabezazo al otro, y encogiendo automáticamente la zona del cuello para impedir que siguiera—. ¡Para!

Chanyeol sonrió ampliamente, con pocas intenciones de hacerle caso.

—Confiesa, Yixing, y pararé —le dijo, soplándole en la nuca que apareció a la vista entre la oscura maraña de pelo largo.

—No es... justo —se quejó Yixing, removiéndose e intentando apartarse de Chanyeol. Sin embargo, su amigo era todo patas y brazos largos como los de una araña. Una vez te quedabas atrapado en su tela era imposible escapar de ella a menos que fueras Byun Baekhyun, quien tenía a tiro el culo de Chanyeol y, viendo una oportunidad excelente, aprovechó para darle un generoso empujón con un pie. Éste perdió el poco equilibrio que siempre tenía y cayó sobre el pobre Yixing, que volvió a quejarse, esta vez con un sonido ahogado.

—Vamos, par de chorlitos, comportaros como adultos —les sermoneó Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, que se había incorporado sobre sus brazos y estaba encima de Yixing, giró el rostro hacia él y sonrió.

—Celoso, ¿Baekhyun? Hmmm —le miró con burla—, la verdad es que Yixing no está nada mal —siguió, mordiéndose el labio y devolviendo la mirada hacia el otro joven.

—¿Celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De tu culo plano y peludo? —bromeó plantándole un pie en toda la cara—. Cogeros una habitación —añadió, haciendo un poco de presión. Yixing, con cara de fastidio, levantó una pierna e hincó la rodilla en el pecho de Chanyeol para quitárselo de encima. Éste rió y rodó por el suelo para volver a mirar a Baekhyun a continuación.

—Cuenta, ¿la cogisteis Joonmyun y tú? —preguntó, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano y alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Nos besamos, ¿contento? —dijo, apartando la pierna y tapándose más con las mantas.

Una sonrisa empezó a asomar en el rostro de Chanyeol hasta hacerse enorme.

—¿Contento? ¡¿Contento?! ¡Ese es mi Baek! —gritó, echándose encima de él para rodearle con sus brazos de gigante, tirando de la manta en el proceso.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Yixing desde la otra punta, llevándose hacia él la tela en la que había conseguido volver a refugiarse y destapando a Baekhyun.

—Vamos, Yixing, no te quejes —replicó Chanyeol, demasiado animado para el gusto de Baekhyun—. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó, girándose hacia él, tirándole del brazo y haciendo que su cabeza se alzara del suelo, donde estaba apoyado sin tener su almohada humana—. ¡Los dos pitufos se han besado!

El entusiasmo de Chanyeol cesó inmediatamente con un alarido de dolor producido por una de las famosas patadas de Baekhyun, demasiado cerca de su zona más preciada.

—Vuelve a decir eso, y te dejo sin  _Yeollies_  —le sonrió a su amigo.

Yixing dejó escapar su risa escandalosa ante la amenaza y Baekhyun acabó contagiándose de ella, sobre todo al ver el rostro enojado de Chanyeol.

—Os va a invitar a pizzas vuestras abuelas la próxima vez —bufó.

Baekhyun, con la sonrisa en los labios, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. La nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente al otro lado del cristal semiempañado. Su abuela debía de estar enviándole toda la felicidad del mundo desde arriba.

—Si es que mírale la sonrisa de pillín —comentó Chanyeol al cabo de un rato, durándole poco el enfado—. Que conste —se levantó del suelo, recibiendo otra queja por parte de Yixing, que no había tardado en volver a usarle de almohada—, que yo he ayudado —se acercó hasta el frigorífico y metió un brazo sacando tres botellines de cerveza—, a que esté ahí —terminó, volviendo junto a ellos y dándole uno a cada uno—. Levanta, bello durmiente. Hay que brindar por Baekhyun, por ti y Hyoyeon, ¡y por mi por supuesto!

—¿Por qué por ti? —rió Baekhyun, cogiendo el sacacorchos que le pasó a continuación Chanyeol, destapando su botellín por el lado de la herramienta que era para ello. La chapa cayó al suelo.

—Porque os tengo que contar un secreto —dijo, pasándole a ambos sus largos brazos por los hombros y juntando sus rostros—. ¡ _Rising Phoenix_  va a tener un contrato oficial!

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó de nuevo, no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

—Grabamos una maqueta y la enviamos a todos lados para probar suerte —explicó su amigo con rapidez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—El concierto de ayer... era especial, ¿verdad? —replicó, uniendo puntos.

—Vino un representante a vernos en directo —contestó, sus ojos más abiertos que nunca por la emoción, su sonrisa enorme—. Quería ver cómo éramos ahí arriba.

—Dios, Yeol. ¡Enhorabuena! —felicitó a su amigo una vez que todo caló en su cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa bien amplia y dándole unas generosas palmadas en la espalda a Chanyeol—. ¡Por fin!

Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, tras tantos años, tantos cambios y problemas por los que habían tenido que pasar. Baekhyun ya no era miembro del grupo, pero se sentía parte de él, así que la noticia le alegraba en demasía.

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Chanyeol era tan grande que parecía que se le iba a romper la cara—. Anoche nos dijo que sacaremos disco el año que viene.

—¡Brindemos entonces! —recordó Baekhyun, alzando su botellín verde de cerveza. Yixing le imitó, con una sonrisa también en su rostro, pues también había estado ahí con ellos y había animado a Chanyeol cuando el malhumor borraba su sonrisa.

—¡Por  _Rising Phoenix_! —vociferó Yixing.

—¡Por Baekhyun y su príncipe azul! —siguió Chanyeol.

—¡Por Yixing y Hyoyeon! —terminó Baekhyun.

Tres botellines chocaron acompañados del sonido del cristal, llenos de buenos deseos y felicidad.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


—Un pájaro me ha dicho que ahora tienes compañía —susurró la voz de Yura a pocos centímetros de él.

Baekhyun, que estaba llenando el mostrador con la nueva remesa de dónuts, giró la cabeza para mirar a Yura, ocupada en meter cuatro en una caja de cartón.

—Ese pájaro habla mucho —comentó, volviendo a centrar la atención en lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó el dónuts glaseado de fresa y el de plátano en primera fila, haciendo que les acompañara uno de chocolate negro detrás, y deslizó el pequeño cristal para mantenerlos frescos.

—Deberíamos ponerle un bozal, ¿verdad? —sonrió, metiendo la caja en una bolsa de papel.

—Se volvería más insoportable —bromeó Baekhyun, con el sonido de un risa sonando desde una de las esquinas del local. Dejó las pinzas sobre un plato y se giró para internarse en la parte de atrás, oculta a ojos de los clientes—. Sabes que ni callado se puede quedar quieto.

—Es una pena —se quejó Yura—, pero dime —sus cejas alzadas, tan parecidas a las de Chanyeol, le recibieron al volver con una bandeja llena—, ¿quién es? —preguntó con el interés brillando en sus ojos grandes.

—Quieres saber quién es para empezar a torturarle, ¿verdad? 

—No exageres, sólo quiero saber si es digno de mi Baekhyun —replicó frunciendo los labios.

—¿Tu Baekhyun? —rió, dejando la bandeja sobre la barra y cogiendo las pinzas de nuevo para seguir reponiendo.

—Tengo derecho a tu propiedad con todos los años que he tenido que aguantarte —explicó, cogiéndole la barbilla con una mano.

—Me hieres, Yura —dijo, poniéndole morros.

Yura soltó una pequeña carcajada y le soltó, adelántandose hacia el mostrador para atender a una niña que apenas no llegaba con la mano a él. Pidió una cucharilla y un sobre de azúcar, y Yura se lo dio alegremente.

—Hablando en serio —expresó, al terminar y clavar sus ojos de nuevo en él—, no quiero que un cualquiera intente aprovecharse de ti.

—¿Aprovecharse de mi? Sabes que no es tan fácil —comentó, intentando no pensar en sus experiencias pasadas.

Yura suavizó su mirada.

—Sabes por qué lo digo. —Baekhyun lo sabía perfectamente—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz con una persona que te respete y te valore.

—Mírala que mona —dijo, pellizcándole una mejilla, gesto al que ella respondió apartándole la mano.

—Baekhyun, en serio —insistió, frunciendo levemente el ceño. La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente y otra risa volvió a sonar de fondo.

Baekhyun agradecía la preocupación que mostraba Yura, a pesar de que prefería que no la sintiera. No le gustaba ver su ceño fruncido, que marcaba una fina línea vertical entre sus cejas. Ella ya tenía bastante con sus propia vida como para tener que preocuparse también de la de él. Pero aunque se lo expresara así, seguiría comportándose como la hermana mayor que no tenía, queriendo lo mejor para él. 

—Tranquila, Yura. —Le ofreció otra sonrisa, completamente sincera—. Él es la mejor persona que he conocido.

—Así que es un  _él_ , ¿eh? —comentó, curvando las comisuras de los labios y apoyando un brazo en la barra y la cabeza sobre una mano, toda oídos—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Joonmyun —contestó, echando una mirada hacia la entrada por si llegaba algún cliente nuevo. En una de las mesas, una pareja de estudiantes estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras conversaban animadamente y se protegían con chaquetas y bufandas antes de salir fuera—. Es un antiguo conocido del instituto —añadió, notando el interés de Yura en saber algo más.

—¿No había alguien que te gustaba en ese entonces? ¡No me digas que era él! —exclamó sin levantar mucho la voz.

Cierto pajarito, o mas bien pajarraco, hablaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión que sabes todo lo que le cuento a tu hermano?

—Porque sé hasta tus más oscuros secretos, Byun Baekhyun —le respondió, estrechando los ojos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa malévola.

—Recuerda entonces que yo también sé los tuyos —replicó también con un sonrisa poco inocente. El pajarraco, después de todo, hablaba en dos direcciones. —Por cierto, ¿y tu amor predebut?

El rostro de Yura adquirió un tono gris.

—Ni lo nombres, por favor —dijo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el mostrador por un segundo y levantándola de nuevo al oír la campanilla de entrada. Se giró hacia él—. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios le dijiste el otro día? ¡Me trajo un jarabe para el estómago!

Baekhyun soltó una carcajada, dando una palmada en la pierna del pantalón. Yura le lanzó una mirada sospechosa que sólo hizo que volviera a reír.

El resto de la jornada pasó de manera agradable, con la música navideña sonando en el local, la brisa fría entrando cada vez que un cliente entraba o salía, la campanilla sonando con su toque agudo, el olor dulzón de los pastelería y el amargo del café. En sus cinco minutos de descanso, aprovechó para revisar sus mensajes apoyado contra uno de los frigoríficos. Navegando por la aplicación, se encontró con uno de Joonmyun: un vídeo en el que se veía cómo intentaba hacer bailar a Bona sobre sus dos patas, vestida con el traje que Baekhyun le había comprado hacía unas semanas para celebrar el día simbólico que le había puesto como cumpleaños. La risa de Joonmyun sonaba en el vídeo, alta y clara, como una melodía agradable que provocó que sus labios reaccionaran y esbozasen una sonrisa.

Volvió al trabajo con su risa resonando en los oídos, la imagen de sus labios curvándose y una mano que intentaba tapar los dientes expuestos.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver delante del mostrador al dueño de esta, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, una sonrisa en los labios, el pelo peinado hacia un lado y las manos resguardadas en el interior de los bolsillos de un abrigo largo azul oscuro.

—Hola —respondió Baekhyun, inclinándose un poco sobre el mostrador y alzando una ceja con interés—. ¿Me vas a decir que también has pasado muchas veces por aquí? —le preguntó bajando un poco la voz.

—Puede —dijo Joonmyun, bajando levemente la mirada y ampliando un poco más su sonrisa tímida, que hacía que sus labios adquirieran una curva que a Baekhyun le daban ganas de besar.

Baekhyun, divertido, se separó de él observando que Yura estaba ocupada en una de las mesas y le dio la espalda para coger un vaso.

—Asumo que es para llevar, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—Quizás, no lo sé. Parece un lugar muy agradable —respondió. Baekhyun no pudo más que sonreír—. De hecho, quería también un americano. Para mi acompañante —especificó.

—¿Tienes compañía? —Puso el vaso bajo el chorro de metal y pulsó un botón.

—Espero tenerla —comentó. Baekhyun no tuvo que darse media vuelta para imaginarse la expresión de Joonmyun, ni sus orejas levemente coloradas—. Creo que sale un poco más tarde, así que puede que me quede esperando.

—Dejaremos entonces su café para luego —dijo, activando la máquina de moler el grano y colocando la lechera metálica bajo otro grifo. El líquido empezó a salir con fuerza al darle al botón correspondiente, acompañado de un vapor que le calentó la piel de la cara por unos segundos. Dejando la lechera a un lado, puso el grano molido en la máquina y activó otro botón que hizo que el olor del café recién hecho inundara el aire a su alrededor—. Aquí tienes —le informó al poco rato, colocando el vaso de café sobre una bandeja adornada con un papel decorativo—. ¿Algo más?

—Creo que no. Estaré sentado —giró la cabeza, mirando hacia las mesas—, en aquella esquina —señaló con la barbilla—. Esperando a mi compañía —sonrió, cogiendo la bandeja con las manos y dejando el importe en wons sobre la encimera.

Joonmyun le dio la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Yura volvía murmurando improperios y algo sobre que había gente que parecía no saber que las bandejas estaban para algo y que había mucho cerdo suelto en el mundo.

—Si no dejas de mirarle tan fijamente, vas a conseguir que se desintegre —le comentó Yura al oído al cabo de un minuto.

Baekhyun apartó la vista de Joonmyun, que se había sentado en una de las mesas colocadas en la esquina derecha del local, de espaldas a la cristalera, y volvió a centrarse en el trabajo.

—Es guapo —siguió ella, dándole un golpe amistoso con el hombro acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño—. Buen gusto.

—¿Quién?

—No intentes hacerte el desentendido, Baekhyun —replicó con una de sus tantas miradas.

—¿Yo? —sonrió, ajustándose el cordón del delantal—. Nunca.

—Ese es tu amor del instituto, seguro —continuó, estrechando los ojos en dirección a Joonmyun, que estaba ajeno al escrutinio de la joven, demasiado ocupado en mover los dedos por el teclado del portátil que había sacado del bolso, expresión seria y labio levemente fruncido—. Es Joon-no-se-qué, ¿verdad? —Devolvió la mirada a Baekhyun, dándole esta vez un golpe con la cadera.

—Joonmyun —terminó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada por un momento hacia el mencionado.

—¡Eso! ¡Joonmyun! —exclamó Yura, tal alto que el chico miró hacia su dirección con los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal.

Al cruzarse sus miradas, se saludaron con una sonrisa y Joonmyun volvió a centrarse en su portátil mientras Baekhyun salía de detrás del mostrador para limpiar una par de mesas ahora vacías. La campanilla de entrada sonó al salir por ella sus antiguos propietarios temporales, que entre risas abandonaron la cafetería.

Ordenó las sillas, recogió los envases poniéndolos todos en la bandeja de plástico y pasó un trapo de manera rápida, tirando los restos en el cubo negro que había detrás de la barra, alejado de los expositores de dónuts. Esperando otro ataque verbal de Yura, se sorprendió al no encontrarla en el mostrador, pero se sorprendió más aún al buscarla con la mirada y encontrarla sentada en la mesa de Joonmyun. Parecía estar diciéndole algo que hizo que el rostro de su acompañante se iluminara con una leve sonrisa. Baekhyun no estaba seguro de si acercarse y evitar que dijera algo que no quería, pero optó por quedarse detrás de la barra, con las piernas inquietas y mordiéndose el labio un poco nervioso. No es que tuviera grandes secretos, pero Yura sabía qué decir para dejar expuesta a la gente con dos palabras.

Cuando la chica volvió junto a él, le dedicó una mirada y ella simplemente le puso expresión de ángel mientras se rehacía la coleta.

Rato más tarde, Baekhyun dejó su delantal colgado en la zona trasera del local y cogió sus cosas, acercándose a la mesa de Joonmyun y dejándose caer en la silla que había usado Yura. Joonmyun le saludó alzando la vista de la pantalla del portátil, con las gafas habiéndosele resbalado levemente hacia el final de la nariz, y un pequeño gesto de saludo con la mano. Baekhyun le sonrió ampliamente y se disculpó por cualquier cosa que su compañera de trabajo le hubiese contado.

—Me ha dicho algo como «Si se te ocurre hacerle daño a Baekhyun, te sacaré los ojos. Sé dónde vives» —dijo Joonmyun ante sus palabras, imitando la mirada de Yura a la perfección y provocando que su gesto adoptara una expresión graciosa—. Da un poco de miedo —añadió con una sonrisa, bajando la tapa del portátil con una mano.

—Yura es un encanto —rió Baekhyun, observando como Joonmyun iba metiendo todo en un bolso grande de cuero. Portátil, libro, libreta y las gafas que desaparecieron de encima del puente de la nariz para acabar guardadas en una funda. Las echó de menos al instante, a pesar de que ahora podía apreciar mejor la forma almendrada y el color de los ojos de Joonmyun, que le miraban con su calidez característica—. Invita la casa —dijo, dejando uno de los cafés encima de la mesa.

—Vaya. Se me trata muy bien aquí, debería venir más a menudo —comentó, cerrando la cremallera del bolso—. Es la hermana de Chanyeol, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja medio oculta por el pelo ladeado—. O al menos se parece mucho a él. Creo que se llamaba Yura, ¿no?

—Es su hermana mayor —asintió, dándose una vuelta a la bufanda de cuadros que se había traído ese día. Sentía la mirada de su compañera en la nuca y se alegró al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla una vez más, y ver asomar el rostro familiar del enamorado de Yura. Una sonrisa amplia se hizo paso por su rostro—. ¿Nos vamos? —apremió, siendo un poco cruel y dejando a su compañera a su suerte.

—Claro —contestó Joonmyun animado, levantándose de la silla y colgándose con cuidado el bolso en el hombro. Baekhyun le imitó, siguiéndole el paso cuando empezó a encaminarse hacia las puertas de cristal, que se abrieron automáticamente al llegar a ellas, acompañado del sonido de la campanilla electrónica.

Bona estaba en el coche al llegar a él, enfundada en una manta y con la cabeza y sus grandes orejas asomando por ella y mirándole a través del cristal al llegar. No tardó en empezar a ladrar alegremente, y cuando abrió la puerta, la perrita saltó en el asiento del copiloto y Baekhyun la cogió entre sus brazos para hacerle todo tipo de carantoñas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su lugar favorito de la orilla del río Hangang. Dejando atrás la bicicleta en el callejón, las calles estrechas y las avenidas concurridas de Cheongdam-dong iluminadas por las farolas, los escaparates de los establecimientos, las luces de Navidad suspendidas de las ramas de los árboles y los faros de los coches.

Hacía frío, pero Baekhyun no lo notaba tanto ante la compañía cálida de Joonmyun, que transmitía un calor especial que le traspasaba la piel. Rieron, conversaron, jugaron con Bona y tiraron piedras al río como dos niños pequeños, con las manos enguantadas y viendo el guijarro desaparecer en las oscuras aguas. De fondo, en el horizonte, se veía la otra orilla con todos sus puntos de luces intermitentes y de diferentes colores, que creaban una vista mágica de la ciudad.

En el trayecto de vuelta, Baekhyun se dedicó a acariciar las orejas de Bona con los dedos desnudos y a observar a Joonmyun conducir por las diferentes calles de Seúl, mientras sonaba de fondo una colección de canciones rock de los ochenta. Las luces de los semáforos y de las farolas teñían la piel del rostro de Joonmyun de diferentes colores, haciendo que adoptara más de una apariencia un tanto extraterrestre que hizo sonreír a Baekhyun en varias ocasiones y que el otro le echara una mirada con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

En una de sus tantas paradas en un semáforo, se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz. No simplemente feliz, sino feliz en todo el contexto de la palabra. Lo era tanto, que por un momento temió que fuera un sueño porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan ligero. Era como si todo pesara menos, como si estuviera viendo todo a su alrededor con los ojos más abiertos, como si su vida hubiera adquirido viveza, la pizca de sentido que le faltaba, el interés que dejaba arrinconado a la pesadez a veces experimentada. Quizás estaba tumbado en su cama, teniendo el mejor sueño del mundo. Pero la sensación de los labios de Joonmyun deslizándose sobre los suyos durante su octavo o noveno pensamiento, le hicieron entender que no era así. Eran demasiado cálidos, demasiado reales, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y calentándole el corazón. Compartiendo saliva y la punta de la lengua de Joonmyun pidiendo paso de manera tímida, Baekhyun se dejó llevar por ese beso sorpresa que había estado esperando darle todo el rato compartido.

Con una mano se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la otra la llevó a la nuca de Joonmyun, profundizando un poco más en el beso hasta que se separaron, exhalando el aliento sobre sus labios y capturándolos de nuevo al momento siguiente.

—Estabas muy pensativo —murmuró Joonmyun, al separar sus bocas un par de minutos más tarde.

Baekhyun inhaló el olor que despedía su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados; era agradable y quería saber si el resto de su piel olía tan bien.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba en ti —sonrió, rozándole el labio inferior con el suyo.

—¿Me tengo que sentir ofendido? —inquirió Joonmyun, haciendo que Baekhyun sintiera su aliento cálido en el rostro.

—No lo sé —le besó el labio superior, tirando levemente de él con los dientes—, tú sabrás.

—Tendré entonces que asegurarme que pienses en mí —replicó, sonriendo contra sus labios y besándole una vez más sin darle tiempo para una última respuesta.

Detrás de ellos sonó el pitido de un coche, pero no le hicieron caso.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


_Joonmyun se colaba en sus pensamientos cuando menos se lo esperaba. Cuando apartaba la mirada de la pizarra, cuando dibujaba caricaturas del profesor en el margen de la libreta, cuando estaba esperando su turno para correr en clase de gimnasia, o cuando estaba en su cama y giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana._

_Era en esos momentos cuando se colaba el muchacho con el que intercambiaba miradas, que observaba distraído por la ventana del aula algún punto que él no llegaba a adivinar, el que fumaba apoyado en el marco de su habitación; el Joonmyun que encontraba sentado en las escaleras durante la hora libre con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas; el Joonmyun que a veces le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos cansados estrechándose y el pelo revuelto, que le dejaba clavado en el sitio. Se colaba aquel chico que vivía en la casa del lado, siempre tan silenciosa, como si nadie la habitara; el Joonmyun sin gafas ni el uniforme escolar que guardaba secretos en su mirada. Ese último era el que se colaba en sus sueños y parecía atreverse a ir más allá, a un lugar de su interior que Baekhyun no conseguí ubicar; aquel que sólo Chanyeol había llegado a rozar ligeramente._

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Después de aquella primera tarde con la visita sorpresa de Joonmyun, éste empezó a pasar regularmente por la cafetería. Se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina, de espaldas a la cristalera del establecimiento, con un café en las manos y dejando el bolso colgado de la silla. Se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda, sacaba el portátil y los libros, y se sentaba colocándose las gafas de pasta sobre el puente de la nariz. Cada vez que Baekhyun desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba sentado, apreciaba su expresión en la cara, los ojos concentrados en la pantalla del portátil o en las líneas de uno de los tantos volúmenes gruesos que había visto en la primera visita a su casa. Las manos tecleando unas veces con premura, otras lentamente, la duda reflejada en el movimiento de sus dedos que se quedaban parados sobre una tecla para reanudar la escritura al cabo de un rato. 

Entre el sonido de las conversaciones, el gorgoteo del café, las canciones navideñas y las miradas de Yura, Baekhyun pasaba la hora final de su turno deseando que llegara el momento de colgar el delantal, arreglarse delante del espejo del cuarto de empleados y sentarse en la otra silla vacía de la mesa redonda que siempre ocupaba Joonmyun. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa cálida al sentarse, oculta a veces por la tapa del portátil, otras por un libro y otras simplemente por el vaso de café que se llevaba a los labios de tanto en tanto. 

A veces Baekhyun, en vez de sentarse, se asomaba por detrás de él —curiosidad en sus ojos castaños—, sonriendo ante el pequeño salto que hacía el cuerpo de Joonmyun, quien giraba el rostro y ponía tal expresión radiante y tímida al mismo tiempo al ver que era él, que hacía querer besarle ahí delante de todos. Sin embargo, no lo hacía. Prefería la intimidad del coche viejo de Joonmyun, envuelto por el olor característico de su interior, apreciando el juego que ofrecían las sombras y las luces nocturnas en su piel. Observar cómo brillaban sus ojos, unas veces medio ocultos detrás de las hebras de su flequillo, otras con tal claridad que Baekhyun se quedaba mirándole fijamente, sin decir nada. Así hasta que su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo y acababa uniendo sus labios, en uno de los tantos besos que se añadían a su colección de recuerdos compartidos. Le encantaba besarle. Sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus labios pequeños pero perfectos, el sabor particular de su saliva, su aliento cálido contra la piel, su lengua —unas veces exigente, otras taimada— recorriendo todos los rincones de su boca, haciéndole temblar levemente y que su cuerpo acortara un poco más la distancia con el de Joonmyun.

Con el paso de los días, su móvil vibraba con más intensidad ante los mensajes entrantes en el chat del Talk. Fotos de Joonmyun, insinuaciones de Chanyeol, bromas de Yura y excitación en el chat grupal, donde todos gritaban y no dejaban de hablar como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Diciembre iba avanzando con una rapidez inesperada, cada día pasando como un suspiro ante su nueva rutina y el frío envolviendo más aún con su manto gélido la ciudad. Se oían coros en las calles, la nieve hacía patinar a más de un niño, se había alzado un árbol de luces en la Plaza de Seúl, el Ballet del Cascanueces anunciaba su llegada a la ciudad y todos los medios hablaban en tono jovial y alegre del día de Navidad cada vez más próximo. 

Baekhyun se veía contagiado por el buen ambiente mientras se internaba por las calles que llevaban a Cheonggyecheon, tres correas de perros en una mano y una caja de plástico llena de panfletos de publicidad en el otro brazo, apoyada contra su cadera mientras caminaba. Joonmyun iba a su lado, Bona de la correa y portando otra caja, bufanda roja rodeando su cuello y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío de esa tarde en la que el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dando paso a las tonalidades de la noche y otorgándole intensidad a la decoración lumínica de los edificios, árboles y escaparates.

A su alrededor la gente iba de un lado para otro sumergidos en sus burbujas personales. Irradiaban felicidad y emoción por las compras navideñas, parándose a observar las luces colgantes del arroyo y las estatuas de hielo que habían puesto ese año, así como haciendo fotos para subir después a sus perfiles virtuales. Había elegido ese año esa zona al ser tan transitada, viéndola como un lugar perfecto para promocionar un poco el albergue. Por allí pasaban cientos de personas y sabía que, aunque la mayoría no se pararían a escucharles, había un porcentaje que sí lo haría. Con eso le bastaba. Acompañado de los perros que menos se alteraban con los desconocidos y las cajas con lo necesario a los pies, había esperado a que Joonmyun llegara con su coche al albergue. Notó enseguida cuando lo hizo, pues el coche hacía un ruido horrible y demasiado reconocible que siempre hacía dudar a Baekhyun de su futuro. No obstante, por el momento había demostrado ser fiable, era lo bastante amplio como para meter todo y dejar los perros en la parte de atrás. Él, como siempre, ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, con Bona enroscada sobre su regazo y la calefacción del coche alejando el frío alojado en su rostro.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, con sus rostros infantiles pintados con sonrisas, sus dedos señalando aquí allá sin decidirse mientras tiraban de sus padres, sus pequeños cuerpos protegidos por abrigos gruesos y graciosos gorros de lana. Baekhyun había cogido prestado uno de la extensa colección que tenía Chanyeol, peludo y con orejeras, y que le quedaba un poco grande, cabezón como era su amigo. Joonmyun llevaba uno negro, de corte simple y con una mano de Micky Mouse estampada en la parte de alante. Ocultaba sus cejas y hacía que le asomara el pelo por debajo, las puntas hacia todas direcciones, mientras que el cuello alto del abrigo que llevaba puesto, se ocupaba de protegerle del frío de barbilla para abajo.

Caminando entre el gentío, observaron a otros como ellos intentando buscar la atención de la gente. Había un anciano creando burbujas gigantes con dos palos y una cuerda, haciendo que los niños gritasen entusiasmados y acercaran sus manos enguantadas a la superficie cristalina y jabonosa, haciendo que explotaran. Un joven, con un piano rosa en miniatura, cantaba un villancico con voz aguda; a un par de metros de él, una señora, con micrófono y amplificador, hablaba de la maravilla de los milagros y de la fe en Jesús. También había un puesto callejero, cerca de una de los establecimientos en esquina donde una joven vestida de Santa Claus, repartía folletos coloridos. En el puesto se apreciaban dulces y pasteles, y una olla de la que salía el vapor de la comida caliente, atrayendo a la gente como moscas a la miel.

Al final se decantaron por ponerse cerca de uno de los bancos que daban al arroyo, poniendo las cajas encima y dándole un aliciente a los perros en forma de galleta. Cogieron un par de folletos y empezaron la tarea. A Baekhyun no les costaba nada entrar a la gente, sobre todo a las chicas jóvenes de las que conseguía su atención gracias a su carisma. Se acercaba a ellas, les saludaba con una sonrisa y les presentaba a los perros. Joonmyun era más tranquilo. Esperaba a que algún niño, siempre tan curiosos y enamoradizos, se acercara a los perros. Entonces les saludaba, agachándose con una sonrisa para estar a su altura y dejando que el niño tocara el animal con cuidado. Después venía la madre, el padre o ambos y volvía a ponerse en pie, con una pequeña inclinación y ofreciéndoles un folleto. De vez en cuando se oía las voces de los niños y su  _«¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Podemos adoptar un perro?»_ , acompañado de unos ojos implorantes y por lo general, del consiguiente suspiro o la sonrisa de sus padres. Algunos contestaban que se pasarían por el albergue, otros, que no había espacio suficiente en casa. 

Obviamente, al igual que había gente que mostraba interés por el folleto en las manos, había algunos que se lo guardaba en el bolsillo para no volver a acordarse más de él, pero eso no hacía que sus sonrisas desaparecieran.

Transcurriendo una hora y después dos, con menos folletos en las manos y en las cajas, los perros habiendo recibido cariño de manos pequeñas y grandes, recogieron y regresaron de vuelta al albergue. La señora Moon, ya recuperada y con el color en el rostro, los invitó a té y a pasar el rato con ella.

Sentado en el sillón envejecido, una canción popular sonando de fondo en la radio. Con el calor de la taza de porcelana roja en la punta de los dedos, no pudo menos que sentirse en familia con la compañía de la señora Moon, la de Bona acostada en el sofá y, sobretodo, con la presencia de Joonmyun y su risa sonando en el aire de la estancia.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
 

Joonmyun leía en voz alta sentado en el suelo con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas, la pequeña figura de Joohyeon contra su brazo y el corro de niños rodeándole. Todos le escuchaban con total atención, sin que se oyera ningún sonido salvo el murmullo suave que era su voz, dándole vida a cada palabra, frase y diálogo que había impresos en las páginas ilustradas del fino libro.

Baekhyun estaba sentado detrás de los niños, de cara a Joonmyun, con las piernas cruzadas y escuchando la historia sobre un pequeño príncipe y un piloto cuyo aeroplano se había estropeado en mitad del desierto. Escuchaba con la misma atención que los niños esa historia que tan simple parecía de palabras, pero que escondía un mensaje en cada vuelta de hoja que hacían los dedos de su narrador.

Joonmyun tenía una voz bonita. Otros dirían que preciosa. Suave como la corriente de un río y con un toque aterciopelado que daba un algo inexplicable a su forma de hablar. Era una voz que transmitía tranquilidad y serenidad, la cual contagiaba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, tranquilizando corazones y el alma de Baekhyun.

—Un día vi ponerse el sol cuarenta y tres veces —leyó en voz alta, levantando la vista de la página para mirar a los niños—. Poco después añadías —reanudó, de vuelta al libro—: ¿Sabes? Cuando está muy triste son agradables las puestas de sol —Pasó de página—. Entonces, ¿el día que viste los cuarenta y tres atardeceres estabas triste? —Una pequeña pausa—. El príncipe no me respondió.

Joohyeon levantó la cabeza, pelo liso recogido en dos coletas y una trenza pequeña a medio hacer, y miró a Joonmyun con ojos curiosos.

—Oppa —habló la niña—, ¿a ti te gustan las puestas de sol?

Joonmyun giró el rostro hacia ella, una mano sobre la página del libro.

—Sí, son mi momento favorito del día —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, cuando las ves, estás triste? —preguntó, frunciendo levemente sus cejas casi invisibles.

—Yo siempre estoy contento —respondió, pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla con una mano y esbozando una sonrisa que, por una vez, no le pareció sincera a Baekhyun. Era una sonrisa que no le llegaba del todo a los ojos, que no curvaba las comisuras de los labios de la misma manera. Parecía una sonrisa cansada, como las que había visto más de una vez cuatro años atrás.

Joonmyun cerró el libro, diciendo que el próximo día leería la siguiente parte, a lo que los niños se quejaron, pero él les contestó diciendo que las mejores historias se leen mejor despacio.

Algo le tiró de la manga del jersey a Baekhyun y desvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con los de la pequeña Yuah, que se había acercado hasta él vestida con su pijama marrón de Rilakkuma.

—Baekhyun-oppa, ¿nos lees ahora tú un cuento? —le pidió la niña, agarrando la manga del jersey con los dedos.

Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia Joonmyun, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la estantería llena de libros. Baekhyun le siguió con la mirada y en menos de un minuto, Joonmyun se acercó hasta él ofreciéndole un libro y se sentó junto al resto de los niños, que se apilaron junto a él. Baekhyun sonrió un poco nervioso y abrió el cuento.

Cuando llevaba leyendo la mitad, los niños empezaron a dar muestras de cansancio, sus párpados cayendo y las piernas de Joonmyun habiéndose convertido en almohadas improvisadas para sus cabezas. Yuah se había quedado dormida hacía rato sobre la de Baekhyun, con el pelo ocultándole media cara, y su espalda subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Joonmyun viendo el estado de los niños, les dijo que era de volver a sus camas. 

La cabeza de Yuah se balanceó sobre su pierna cuando Baekhyun intentó moverse sin despertarla, haciendo que la niña abriera sus pequeños ojos somnolientos. La ayudó a levantarse, separando sus pies del suelo y cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado. La niña se agarró a la tela del jersey y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Joonmyun se giró hacia él, con Joohyeon sujetada de la misma manera con un brazo, y llevando de la mano a un pequeño que prácticamente caminaba dormido con pasos perezosos.

Siguió a Joonmyun por el pasillo plagado de puertas. Dos enfermeras, vestidas con batas blancas y que conversaban en voz baja a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la sala, se acercaron a ellos al verles y les ayudaron a llevar a cada niño a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez que estuvieron casi todos en sus camas, Joonmyun le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara a la de Yuah, que seguía todavía en sus brazos.

Cuando entró y vio la cama y la pequeña máquina con un monitor junto a esta, Baekhyun recordó la condición de aquellos niños. Era fácil olvidarse que estaban ahí, viendo sus rostro felices y tan vivaces. Se hacía raro pensar que tuvieran que dormir en una cama de hospital, con una máquina monitorizando sus pequeños corazones. 

Rozó la mejilla de Yuah con el pulgar y los dedos de la niña se aferraron con un poco más de fuerza a la tela. Miró a Joonmyun, y este sonrió, extendiendo los brazos para que se la pasara. Baekhyun lo hizo con cuidado, separando los dedos y procurando no despertarla. Pasándola, a continuación, a los brazos de Joonmyun que la llevó hasta la cama, la tumbó y la arropó con las mantas. Una de las enfermeras no tardó en llegar para terminar el trabajo, así que salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la sala para ordenarla. Colocaron los libros en su sitio, recogieron los juguetes, apagaron las luces con una última mirada a ese pequeño rincón y salieron del edificio rumbo al aparcamiento.

—¿Alguna vez...?

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguno? —terminó, mirando hacia el asfalto húmedo mientras caminaban rumbo al coche.

—No todos se curan —contestó al final, bajando la mirada.

Había un pequeño inconveniente en los santuarios de ambos: el encariñamiento y la pérdida. Baekhyun, en el año que llevaba en el albergue, había pasado por esos dos tipos de sentimientos. Con Bona había experimentado un cariño especial. Horas y horas repletas de felicidad, travesuras y carreras por la orilla del río. Pero no todos los perros que llegaban al albergue tenían la misma suerte que ella. En una ocasión había encontrado a otro perro de vuelta a casa, herido y débil. Su anterior dueño parecía haberse ensañado con él, y el pobre animal había huido o lo habían echado de casa. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus patas y su aullido lastimero hacía que le doliera el corazón a Baekhyun. Lo cuidó como pudo aquella noche y, a la mañana siguiente, lo llevó al albergue en el primer autobús. Minjae hizo lo que pudo por él, pero sus ojos le dijeron las palabras que parecía no ser capaz de pronunciar. Se despidió de él con un  _«Duerme, campeón. Pronto estarás bien»_ , y una horrible sensación de tristeza. Aquel episodio le afectó bastante e hizo que se encariñara aún más con Bona. La muerte, aunque fuera la de un animal, dejaba siempre una marca profunda dentro de uno.

—Tienes que asumir que, tarde o temprano, se irán. Aunque cueste —continuó Joonmyun—. Es la única manera de que no te afecte.

—¿Y lo has asumido?

—No me ha quedado más remedio —respondió, metiendo la llave en la cerradura y mirándole a los ojos a continuación—. No pienses en ello, Baekhyun. Piensa en que están aquí y que les has hecho sonreír. Pienso en lo fuerte que te agarraba esa pequeña, en las risas, en los ojos brillantes y los gritos de júbilo —le animó—. Recuerda, hay que aprovechar siempre el presente —terminó, una vez sentados en el interior del vehículo, encendiendo la calefacción.

Baekhyun frunció las cejas pensativo, con los ojos clavados en el cristal empañado.

—Siempre que subías al muro ponías esa cara —comentó Joonmyun, sacándole de su espiral de pensamientos—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Kim Joonmyun, espía desde su más tierna adolescencia —sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente—. Quien sabe en qué pensaba en aquel entonces —Pensaba en él, en sus padres, en lo harto que estaba de todo—, hace mucho que dejé de ir a ese sitio.

—Cuando volví de mi primer año, ya no estabas. Me resultó raro no verte más subido ahí arriba.

—Tú también te fuiste. Me resultó raro no volverte a ver asomado por la ventana de tu habitación.

—¿Quién espiaba a quién? Tantos años viviendo puerta a puerta y han tenido que pasar cuatro para empezar a hablarnos —suspiró Joonmyun.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —dijo, mirándole de nuevo a la cara.

—Ya —sonrió—. ¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar?

—No diría que no a un café. Aunque no del hospital, por favor.

—Aguado, ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que puede ser un americano.

Dejó que Joonmyun eligiera el destino. Cuando las calles le empezaron a resultar muy conocidas, se dio cuenta de que estaban en Yeoksam-dong.

—No hay mejor café que el de casa —respondió ante el gesto interrogativo de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun salió del coche y giró la cabeza hacia la casa de ladrillo oscuro. La luz de la planta baja estaba encendida. En el porche, una corona de Navidad colgaba de la puerta. En la ventana, un par de bombillas iluminaban el cristal y las cortinas que habían detrás de él. En la entrada, como si se tratara del guardián de la propiedad, un muñeco de nieve sonreía a todo el que pasaba por delante.

—Se han mudado hace poco —comentó Joonmyun, acercándose a él—. Tienen un perro. Bona se dedica a batirse en duelo de ladridos con él —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Namo.

—¿Eh?

—El perro. Se llama Namo —le explicó, girando el rostro hacia él—. Es como cuatro veces más grande que Bona.

—Pero Bona es una guerrera, como su dueño.

—¿Ya estás adulándote? —bromeó Baekhyun, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Me refería a ti.

Baekhyun calló y elevó la mirada a los ojos de Joonmyun que mostraban un cariño profundo, visible a la luz tenue y ambarina de una de las farolas de la calle. Él no se sentía un guerrero. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber ganado las batallas a las que había tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de todos esos años. A algunas les había dado la espalda, con miedo de enfrentarse a ellas. En otras había caído sin oportunidad de defenderse, yaciendo en un pozo de porqués sin respuesta, corazón encogido, puños apretados y las lágrimas traicioneras resbalando por sus mejillas. No era ningún guerrero, ni mucho menos.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó Joonmyun, tras haber aparcado enfrente de la casa y apagado el motor.

Baekhyun asintió y, al cabo de unos minutos, sus pies descalzos tocaron el cálido suelo de la casa de Joonmyun. Éste se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejándole solo en el salón, que empezó a calentarse poco a poco tras encender la calefacción. Baekhyun se dejó caer en el mullido sofá y miró a su alrededor. 

Siendo la segunda vez que visitaba la casa, notó todo más familiar. Las fotografías, la colección de películas, los muebles y cuadros repartidos por las paredes. Pero había algo nuevo que soltó un ladrido y se subió al sofá con rapidez.

—Ey, Bona —la saludó animadamente, cogiéndole la cabeza con las dos manos y rascándole detrás de las orejas—. ¿Qué tal mi gamberra? No te quejarás, toda una casa para ti.

Bona ladró, intentando moverse. Baekhyun la soltó y esta se tumbó en el sofá, patas hacia arriba y mirándole con sus grandes ojos marrones. No tardó en extender su mano y pasarla por la barriga peluda, inclinándose después sobre ella para hacerle pedorretas como si se tratara de un bebé.

—No ha tardado mucho en bajar —sonrió Joonmyun, caminando hacia él con una bandeja en la mano; jersey rosado, cuello de la camiseta blanca a la vista y el pelo cayéndole liso sobre la frente.

Se sentó a su izquierda, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro con cuidado, dos tazas de café humeante en ella y un plato de pastas navideñas al lado.

—Tienes que saber que hago un café muy bueno —comentó.

—Eso habrá que verlo. Recuerda que trabajo en una cafetería y tengo un paladar muy fino —le picó, pasando los dedos por el asa de una de las tazas y alzándola—. De hecho, creo que he trabajado en todas las franquicias de Seúl —añadió.

—Que cotizado —replicó Joonmyun, sus dientes dejándose ver al ensancharse la sonrisa.

—Es que soy irresistible —siguió Baekhyun, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior.

—Bastante.

—Kim Joonmyun, ¿intentando ligar conmigo? —inquirió en tono burlesco.

—Pensaba que ya había hecho ese paso.

—¿Y por qué paso va entonces, señor Kim? —Le miró a los ojos por encima de la taza que se había llevado a los labios, porcelana caliente contra las yemas de sus dedos, sabor amargo en la boca.

—No estoy seguro —ladeó la cabeza con una expresión graciosa en el rostro—. ¿Por qué paso va usted, señor Byun?

—¿Yo? —Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirar hacia sus ojos castaños, apreciando las finas pestañas que los decoraban y notando la respiración cercana de Joonmyun sobre la piel—. Yo no sigo pasos —Bajó la mirada hacia sus labios rosados—. Voy a lo loco.

—¿De verdad? —susurró Joonmyun, acercando su rostro al de él, plena coquetería en esas dos palabras.

Baekhyun alejó sus labios con una sonrisa pintada en ellos y Joonmyun siguió el movimiento. Poniendo la mano derecha sobre el rosado jersey —el pulso del corazón bajo las yemas de los dedos, preciosamente veloz—. Respiró sobre su cuello, apreciando el olor característico de su piel y rozándola levemente con un labio humedecido, como una caricia fantasma.

—De verdad —contestó, trepando con sus labios por el cuello blanco de Joonmyun para finalmente llegar a su boca e iniciar un beso, mano derecha cayendo uno de sus muslos.

Joonmyun respondió con una rapidez esperada, labios deslizándose sobre los suyos, un brazo rodeando la cintura de Baekhyun y una mano en su mejilla. La mano derecha de Baekhyun ascendió hasta su nuca, enterrando los dedos en el nacimiento del pelo y separando sus labios para dejar entrar a una cálida amiga, 

El beso empezó rápido y siguió más rápido aún. Fuera la delicadeza y el ritmo lento de los compartidos en la oscuridad del coche. Sus lenguas se rozaron, sus respiraciones se agitaron y sus dedos empezaron a escurrirse bajo las capas de ropas. Baekhyun se pegó más aún a Joonmyun, sentándose encima de sus piernas mientras seguían besándose, urgencia en el cuerpo y pulso en los oídos. Una mano de Joonmyun se deslizó por la curva de su cintura, levantando el borde del jersey y deslizándose por la piel de su espalda. Baekhyun respondió mordiéndole el labio, piel erizada y un escalofrío navegando por ella. Sus labios quemaban contra los de su compañero, y cuando se separaron por unos segundos para recuperar aliento perdido, los de Joonmyun estaban preciosamente enrojecidos. El segundo asalto fue empezado por él, tirando de su labio inferior, para después volver a colar su lengua en la boca.

Las manos de Joonmyun ascendieron más por la espalda de Baekhyun, acariciando la piel, clavando las uñas levemente. Baekhyun, sintiéndose también explorador, abandonó sus labios y los deslizó de nuevo hacia el cuello, recorriendo la perfecta línea de su mandíbula y cayendo por la de la barbilla para besar la pronunciada nuez. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Joonmyun y Baekhyun sonrió contra su piel, siguiendo con su exploración. Se deleitó en la amplia extensión de piel nívea, plantando besos, succionando y dejando caminos de saliva; mientras Joonmyun dejaba escapar una serie de sonidos que sonaban a delicia, cuerpo estremeciéndose y cuello más expuesto.

Baekhyun acabó despegando los labios de su piel, volviendo a prestar atención a sus labios sin dejar de notar como algo en especial había despertado en el cuerpo de Joonmyun. Bona, de fondo, empezó a ladrar. Pero no le prestó atención, perdido de nuevo en la humedad de su cálida boca.

—Es-espera, Baek... —susurró Joonmyun, respiración entrecortada, ojos preciosamente brillantes.

—No más esperas —murmuró entre besos.

—Bona...

—Shhhh —le acalló, rozando con un dedo sus labios—. Deja que ladre.

—N-no...

Baekhyun le volvió a acallar para seguir con el beso, pero el sonido del cerrar de una puerta llamó su atención, haciendo que se parara automáticamente.

—¿Joonmyun? ¿Estás en casa? —habló una voz de mujer desde el recibidor.

Repentinamente nervioso, Baekhyun cruzó una mirada con Joonmyun, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, y se quitó rápidamente de encima de sus piernas. Bajándose el jersey, se sentó a su lado y cogió su taza de café con ambas manos. La tele se encendió y una pasta desapareció del plato.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Joonmyun, una sonrisa inocente en sus labios enrojecidos y migas de pasta decorándolos.

En ese momento, la perspectiva de que el mullido sofá le tragara se le presentó más que apetecible a Baekhyun.

  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  


—¿Haces algo el día de Navidad?

Baekhyun se giró hacia Joonmyun, que le miraba con la cara medio oculta por la bufanda, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el aire frío de diciembre jugando con su flequillo.

—¿Por? —le preguntó, caminando junto a él a ritmo tranquilo por una de las tantas calles secundarias de Seúl. El suelo estaba húmedo y el sol todavía se dejaba asomar entre los edificios. De una de las casas bajas llegaba el sonido de la música.

—Había pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría acompañarme a visitar a los niños —respondió—. Es algo que hago todos los años —Se paró y Baekhyun le imitó—. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

—Vaya, yo también quería hacerte una proposición para ese día —Joonmyun levantó una ceja—. Tengo una fiesta por la noche y me gustaría que vinieras. Es algo que también... hago todos los años.

El chat había estado echando humo desde hacía un par de días por ese tema, tradición como era todos los años, y doble que celebrar. Jongdae ponía la casa, el resto la bebida, la comida y la compañía que quisieran.

—Oh, claro —su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y Baekhyun reanudó el paso—. Lo de los niños es por la mañana, así que podemos vernos después por la noche.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto —repitió Joonmyun, al mismo tiempo que sus pies salían de la calle y se internaban en la concurrida zona de Myeongdong.

Les dio la bienvenida el olor de la comida recién hecha en los puestos de comida, las risas de la gente que caminaba con sus bolsas de compra colgando del brazo, los restos de la nieve de la noche anterior que no se había llegado a derretir, y la música que escapaba diversa de los establecimientos cada vez que las puertas se abrían y cerraban.

Enfundados en sus guantes, bufandas y abrigos se mezclaron con el gentío, saltando de puesto en puesto, parando en todos los tenderetes y compartiendo  _ddeokbokki_  recién hecho. Recorriendo la zona, Baekhyun cantaba al ritmo de las canciones que iba llegando a sus oídos y Joonmyun no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que se ponía a imitar el baile. Sus manos se encontraban de tanto en tanto, Baekhyun tirando de la suya para guiarle entre el mar de perchas y ropa, de todos los colores y texturas habidos y por haber. En una tienda se lió a llenar su cuello de bufandas, en otra le colocó una peluca rosa en la cabeza, y en otra Baekhyun se puso un bombín y unas gafas enormes, posando a continuación como una diva del pop coreano. 

La nieve empezó a caer entre su sexta y séptima compra, con el sol ya oculto bajo el horizonte y toda la iluminación navideña en pleno esplendor. Baekhyun no tardó en elevar los ojos hacia arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la caricia de un copo sobre su piel. Al lado de él, notó el cuerpo de Joonmyun contra el suyo y unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, ocultos bajo la manga del abrigo.

Cerró los ojos, dejó que el aire frío entrara en sus pulmones y sonrió un poco más apretando el agarre.

  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  


El día de Nochebuena amaneció como el día anterior. Frío y con el sol colándose entre las rendijas de la vieja persiana de la habitación. Baekhyun mantuvo los párpados cerrados, tapándose la cara con una mano y emitiendo un pequeño gruñido. La calidez del colchón y de las mantas le susurraban que siguiera durmiendo, pero la alarma del móvil sonando cinco minutos más tarde le hizo arrastrarse por la cama para apagarla. 

En modo automático, se dirigió a la cocina, enchufó la cafetera y sacó una taza del armario superior, con los ojos apenas abiertos una rendija.

Un gruñido sonó detrás de él y él respondió con otro, un buenos días en el único idioma que conseguían hablar a primera de hora de la mañana en ese piso. Una especie de dialecto orco, que se convertía en coreano una vez el café entraba en el sistema y el cerebro empezaba a funcionar.

Cogió otra taza, decorada con un motivo de One Piece, y la dejó llena hasta arriba al lado del bulto peludo que había apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina. El bulto se movió, dejando ver unos ojos tan cerrados como los de Baekhyun y una nariz que olisqueaba como un sabueso. Su dueño cogió la taza con una mano torpe y bebió. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta que empezó a parecer humano.

—¿Noche movida? —consiguió preguntarle a Chanyeol, una vez se sintió más despierto.

—¿Cuando no lo es?

—Todavía hueles a perejil, orégano y un olor no identificado que auguro que es basura —comentó, tapándose la nariz con los dedos.

—No para siempre. Pronto este pizzero estará en la cima y olerá a gloria —replicó, terminándose el café, ojos totalmente abiertos y el pelo en todas direcciones.

—Cuidado, no te caigas por subir muy rápido, o no te dará tiempo a sacar tu fragancia Chanyeol Nº5 —se burló Baekhyun, dejando su taza vacía sobre el encimera y acercándose hasta él para sentarse en una de las sillas—. ¿Os han dicho algo?

Chanyeol levantó la mirada de su taza y sonrió.

—Estamos con el papeleo. Contrato por aquí, contrato por allá. Es un coñazo, la verdad. Pero lo conseguimos, Baek.

—Sabes que me alegro un montón —dijo, dándole una patada amistosa en la pierna—. Y exijo la primera copia firmada del disco. En el futuro valdrá una fortuna y me haré millonario —bromeó.

—La tendrás, tranquilo. Después de todo, siempre serás el quinto miembro secreto del grupo.

—Y tú el jefe en las sombras. ¿Qué tal llevas que Hero acapare más la atención?

—No me preocupa, yo soy más guapo —contestó, guiñándole un ojo. 

Baekhyun no pudo más que reír como respuesta.

—¿Te vas a venir esta noche? —le preguntó Chanyeol, girando la taza sobre la superficie de madera de manera distraída.

—Ya sabes que no —contestó, desviando la mirada. El fregadero estaba lleno.

—Testarudo. Que sepas que te pierdes el  _gopchang_  de mi madre, y es el mejor del mundo.

Baekhyun soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió. La madre de Chanyeol era una excelente cocinera y todavía recordaba cómo al entrar en su casa, el aire siempre estaba plagado del olor de las verduras, de la carne de cerdo o del kimchi. Tenía un restaurante en uno de las zonas más concurridas y su hijo había aprendido el arte de la cocina de ella. Resultaba paradójico que trabajara de pizzero cuando podía aspirar a trabajar en el restaurante, pero Chanyeol, al igual que él, había querido ganarse la vida por cuenta propia.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Joonmyun? —continuó, levantándose y dejando que la taza hiciera compañía a la de Baekhyun—. Quizás él consiga convencerte de que no te conviertas en una vieja ajumma esta noche.

—Ya ha intentado invitarme —Estiró una pierna, subiéndola encima de la silla en la que había estado sentado Chanyeol. Recordó el nerviosismo en la voz de Joonmyun al final del día anterior, cómo le había dicho que no era un día para estar solo, y cómo su semblante se había vuelto triste tras su respuesta—. Le he dicho que no.

—Vamos, Baek. Encima que te ha invitado. Que mejor manera de conocer a su madre.

Baekhyun dejó que su espalda resbalara en la silla.

—Ya la he conocido —murmuró.

 

Había sido un poco incómodo, los dos sentados en el sofá con el pulso acelerado, falto de aire y la camisa todavía un poco subida por la parte de la espalda. La madre de Joonmyun los había mirado a ambos, después a su hijo con una pregunta en unos ojos que se parecía tanto a los de él y, finalmente, tras una breve e incómoda presentación, una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la mujer. Se mostró muy interesada por él, haciéndole alguna pequeña pregunta mientras acariciaba a Bona con unos dedos largos y finos, y sin dejar de sonreír con recato. Le pareció una persona agradable, con una voz tranquila y suave, el pelo negro recogido en la parte de atrás con un moño bajo y unas pequeñas marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos. Había encontrado con facilidad los rasgos compartidos con Joonmyun: la forma de los ojos, la sonrisa y el tono claro de la piel, su forma de hablar de manera taimada, como un susurro agradable.

—Ohhhhhhh —soltó Chanyeol, acercándose y poniéndose detrás de él, rodeándole acto seguido el cuello con sus brazos enormes—. Mira que espabilado me has salido —murmuró balanceándole—. Espero que le hayas invitado a la fiesta de mañana porque nos lo tienes que presentar a todos —añadió, mordiéndole la oreja.

—¡Tú! —se quejó, pegando un bote, girándose hacia él y extendiendo una mano que enterró en las greñas de Chanyeol, tirando a continuación.

—¡Ahh! —soltó Chanyeol, con una mueca de dolor en los labios.

—Ughhh, ¿ya estáis peleando otra vez? —murmuró una voz tropezándose con las palabras, haciendo gracia de otra vertiente del dialecto orco.

—Yixing, ¡sálvame! —le pidió Chanyeol, intentando liberar su pelo del agarre de Baekhyun.

Yixing, vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y el torso desnudo, como señor mil calorías que parecía que era, dirigió sus ojos hinchados hacia Chanyeol, sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro. Acto seguido arrastró los pies descalzos hacia la nevera y la abrió sin hacer caso a sus dos compañeros de piso. Baekhyun soltó al final a Chanyeol, y éste se incorporó masajeándose la cabeza. Yixing, detrás de ellos, sacó una botella de leche de soja, cogió un par de pan tostado de una bolsa y se metió en la habitación.

—Siempre tan social cuando se levanta —masculló Chanyeol, probando con los dedos la resistencia de su pelo.

—Tanto como tú —comentó Baekhyun, levantándose finalmente de la silla.

—¿Entonces va a venir Joonmyun o qué?

Baekhyun asintió.

—Entonces, ¡perfecto! Va a ser una fiesta de lo más interesante —sonrió Chanyeol con tono sugerente.

—Con Jongdae de por medio, siempre lo es.

—Con nosotros de por medio, dirás —Se movió por la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo y mirando hacia Baekhyun—. Hace mucho que no le hacemos bajar de su torre.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó interesado, sentándose al lado de él, iniciando una de sus tantas conversaciones en las que ideaban planes para hacer caer a su amigo.

La risa de ambos inundó al poco rato el piso, resonando entre las finas paredes y perdiéndose en el aire cálido del lugar.

 

 

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

 

 

Quedarse solo en el piso era la parte más difícil de ese día. A pesar de que les decía a sus amigos que estaba acostumbrado y que no le importaba, una sensación de tristeza le invadía al cerrarse la puerta de la entrada y quedarse con el eco de su voz por toda compañía. Su hermano le había llamado, como era de esperar, dos días atrás. La conversación fue larga, demasiadas cosas por contar y la pregunta que Baekhyun había querido hacerle, pugnando por salir. La respuesta a esta, aunque inesperada, no le sorprendió del todo sino que más bien le defraudó. La imagen de la casa de ladrillo oscuro y del cuadro familiar en la entrada —rostros sonrientes, ropa inmaculada— le pareció más falsa aún en sus recuerdos.

La noche había caído en el exterior y el frío invadía el piso sin la compañía de sus otros dos compañeros; uno en casa con su respectiva familia, el otro seguramente perdido en el movimiento de caderas de Hyeoyeon. Baekhyun, hecho un ovillo en las mantas, miraba en el televisor como Joonsang y Yoojin se intercambiaban miradas en el autobús de camino a la escuela, rostros jóvenes y las comisuras de sus labios alzándose de manera tímida; el comienzo de su historia de amor.

El móvil empezó a sonar al cabo de un rato, vibrando encima de la alfombra y la melodía pop sonando con insistencia. Baekhyun sacó una mano de su refugio, medio dormido como estaba, y lo cogió. _«Joonmyun»_ aparecía escrito en la pantalla táctil. Con sólo leer su nombre se sintió mejor.

—¿Ya te has puesto hasta el culo de comida? —preguntó tras aceptar la llamada.

La risa de Joonmyun sonó al otro lado de la línea, suave y agradable. Baekhyun bajó el volumen de la tele y se rodeó un poco más con las mantas, metiendo la mano que sujetaba el móvil bajo ellas.

—He comido bien, pero sin reventar —contestó al final—. ¿Y tú?

—Me está haciendo compañía un saludable bol de palomitas.

—Oh, a mi un vaso de leche con galletas.

—¿Se lo vas a dejar a Santa Claus esta noche?

—¿Debería?

—Tú sabrás, ¿has sido un niño bueno?

La risa de Joonmyun resonó en el auricular.

—Me pregunto si tú lo has sido.

—Oh, la duda ofende. Si soy todo un ángel —sonrió, hundiendo la cabeza un poco más en las mantas.

—No sé, no sé. Me has estado haciendo esperar mucho tiempo —replicó.

—Tú también.

—Entonces ambos somos niños malos —Pudo percibir su sonrisa, a pesar de no poder verla—. Santa Claus no tendrá que sufrir al bajar por la chimenea y llenarse de hollín.

—Aquí se le quedaría su culo gordo atascado en una inexistente —rió Baekhyun, imaginándose a un señor vestido de rojo intentando colarse por la chimenea de la casa de Joonmyun, con sus grandes botas resbalando en las tejas heladas—. Creo que Bona le mordería en el trasero si apareciera de repente por la noche.

—Es muy probable —dijo, con su risa viajando una vez más por la línea.

—¿Está por ahí?

—Aquí subida en la cama conmigo. ¿No saludas a Baekhyun, Bona? —preguntó, su voz sonando un poco más distante. Un ladrido fuerte sonó a continuación.

—Hola, Bona —la saludó, alejando un poco el móvil de la oreja—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Se ha ido a trabajar. Cubre el turno esta noche.

—¿Alguna emergencia por atracón?

—Nunca se sabe cuando te vas a atragantar —contestó animado.

—Entonces hazme compañía y cuéntame una historia —le pidió, cerrando los ojos y tumbándose por completo en el suelo.

La voz de Joonmyun había espantando la sensación de soledad y no le apetecía que la conversación terminase. Quería que esa llamada fuera eterna y escuchar su voz aterciopelada contándole mil trivialidades. Oír su risa suave y preciosa, y sentirle cerca a pesar de los pocos kilómetros que los separaban.

—¿Una historia? ¿De qué quieres que trate?

—Sorpréndeme, cuentacuentos —sonrió, arropado por las mantas y la voz de Joonmyun.

Pareció pensarse qué contarle, pues un pequeño silencio se instaló por unos minutos;en los que Baekhyun abrió los ojos a la espera,mientras observaba las sombras que creaba la única lámpara encendida en la habitación. En el piso de arriba, alguien parecía estar celebrando una gran fiesta.

—Sólo puedo prometerte que acaba bien, más o menos —comentó.

—¿Más o menos? —preguntó curioso.

—Todavía no tiene final.

—Soy todo oídos.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Esta es la historia de un niño que lo tenía todo y era feliz —empezó finalmente Joonmyun, pronunciando cada palabra como un susurro—. Sus padres eran lo mejor del mundo. Vivía, según su madre, en la casa más bonita del vecindario: con su vaya alta, su extenso jardín y su fachada de ladrillo rojo —Una pausa—. El pequeño era muy querido. Adoraba que su padre le llevara cada último viernes del mes al parque de atracciones y le comprara el algodón de azúcar más dulce y más rosa de la ciudad; que su madre le cantara canciones cuando enfermaba y que le leyera su cuento favorito antes de ir a dormir —Baekhyun cerró los ojos, pendiente de cada palabra—. Para él, su mundo era perfecto. Hasta que llegó un viernes en el que el pequeño, que esperaba siempre en la verja con ilusión a que su padre volviera del trabajo, se quedó esperando una hora, luego dos, hasta que se hizo de noche y el frío empezó a hacerle tiritar. Esperó y esperó, encogido en la entrada a pesar de que podía meterse en la casa. Sabía que su padre volvería, que le cogería en brazos y le diría _«Papá ha estado muy ocupado, pero te preparará un buen chocolate y mañana te llevará a que montes en todo lo que quieras_ », como le había dicho la última vez y la anterior, en que había tardado una hora más de lo normal. Sin embargo, no fueron los brazos de su padre los que le cogieron pasadas las largas horas, ni su voz la que escuchó. Fue la de su madre, susurrándole al oído _«Lo siento, lo siento_ », mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le posaba una mano cálida en su fría frente —Joonmyun volvió a hacer una pausa, en la que se pudo oír el sonido de su respiración—. El niño no entendía por qué su madre le decía eso, ni por qué parecía llorar mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos bajo las mantas de la cama grande en la que siempre dormían sus padres. A la mañana siguiente, la fiebre aquejaba al pequeño, que llamaba a su padre esperando todavía que llegara. Tenía que llevarle al parque de atracciones. Era su día especial; lleno de risas y luces de colores, del olor de los dulces, la música de feria y animadores disfrazados. Se pondría bien e irían juntos, subirían al tren de la bruja y él se acurrucaría junto a su padre, porque la bruja y su escoba eran lo más temible del mundo. Sin embargo, bajo las mantas esperó y esperó.

—¿Qué pasó con el padre? —preguntó despacio y en voz baja, aprovechando otra pausa.

Un suspiro sonó al otro lado de la línea, encogiendo el corazón de Baekhyun.

—Volvió días más tarde —contestó, continuando con la narración—. El pequeño ya estaba recuperado y su madre le estaba haciendo la merienda en la cocina cuando escuchó el sonido de un coche en la entrada. Sabía que era él, no podía ser nadie más. Bajó de la silla y, con sus piernas cortas, gritando _«¡Papá! ¡Papá!»,_ corrió hacia la puerta. Al ver a su padre entrando, se sintió más feliz que nunca. Ahí estaba. Alto y vistiendo su elegante traje, el pelo negro peinado hacia un lado y una mano tirando de una maleta de un triste color gris. _«¿Te has ido de viaje, papá?»_ , preguntó el pequeño, pero el padre no le respondió. Simplemente pasó por su lado, haciendo rodar la maleta sobre el suelo de madera, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada. _«¿Papá?»_ , volvió a repetir. Pero aquel hombre, que tanto se parecía a su padre, no hizo nada salvo caminar hacia la habitación de sus padres. Sin entender qué pasaba, se acercó a su madre y tiró de la tela del pantalón. _«¿Mamá? ¿Qué le pasa a papá?»_. Ella le alzó en brazos y le estrechó contra su pecho, besándole el pelo sin decir nada, las lágrimas volviendo a caer por sus mejillas. —Baekhyun se mordió el labio, los ojos abiertos de nuevo, mirando hacia un punto sin definir—. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre en mucho tiempo. Y pasó otro tanto hasta que el pequeño empezó a entender qué había pasado. El padre, al que tanto quería, tenía otra familia. Otra mamá y otro hijo al que quería más que a él. Al que ahora llevaba al parque de atracciones y le compraba el algodón de azúcar más dulce y más rosa de la ciudad, a quien protegía de la malvada bruja y de los monstruos de debajo de la cama, mientras que su otro hijo seguía esperando que fuera a buscarle el último viernes de cada mes.

—Joonmyun —murmuró Baekhyun con un hilito de voz.

—El tiovivo, la noria y los dulces fueron reemplazados por paredes blancas y la compañía de niños que no conocía —siguió—. Por horas entre juguetes que no le pertenecían y un olor extraño a medicamentos. No sólo el viernes de cada mes, sino cada tarde en la que su madre iba al hospital grande en el que trabajaba, vestida con su bata blanca y una expresión serena en el rostro que ocultaba la tristeza que su hijo veía cada vez que estaban en casa —Otra pausa—. Él también se sentía triste. Cuando el niño conseguía que su madre le llevara al parque, se escondía detrás del tronco de un árbol y lloraba. Dejaba que las lágrimas salieran y se escapara un pequeño llanto que no llegaba, afortunadamente, a oídos de su madre.

»Un día, oculto detrás de ese tronco, una pelota pasó por su lado. Detrás de ella vino un niño corriendo, paso rápido con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, y su pequeño rostro adoptando una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. El niño intentó secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo mientras el otro se acercaba hasta él, con la pelota en las manos y una sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro. _«No llores, se te pone la cara feísima_ », fue lo único que le dijo, antes de que alguien le llamara por su nombre y el niño se alejara de él para volver con sus amigos —Baekhyun contuvo la respiración al reconocer la frase—. El pequeño, desconcertado, observó como se alejaba y le daba una patada a la pelota, lanzándola a la otra punta del parque. Extrañamente, a partir de ese día, dejó de llorar detrás del árbol y la distancia con su padre empezó a doler un poco menos. Comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de los niños del hospital y se prometió cuidar de su madre lo mejor posible porque, aunque él era todavía muy pequeño, ella también necesitaba que le dieran cariño. Así, poco a poco, el tiempo fue transcurriendo. Una noche al volver a casa con su madre, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de aquel niño del parque que caminaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle, mientras otro niño, un poco más alto, caminaba a su lado hablándole. Se pararon delante de la puerta de la casa vecina y, con el sonido de las llaves y el chirriar de la puerta, los cuatro desaparecieron detrás de ella. Parecían una familia feliz, aunque sintió el deseo de hacerse amigo de aquel niño, no quiso romper su burbuja. Seguramente tenía muchos amigos y no necesitaba otro más, un niño sin padre que tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo quizás más temprano que el resto de muchachos de su edad.

Baekhyun tragó saliva. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no acudían a su mente ni a su boca reseca. Una lágrima se había escapado de la curva de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el dorso de su mano.

—El pequeño creció. Se hizo adolescente, observando al niño de la casa de al lado. Cuyas sonrisas, grandes en el instituto al que iba juntos, parecían ser cada vez más pequeñas cuando estaba en casa. Eso le apenaba, pues le gustaba esa sonrisa con la que se encontraba de vez en cuando en los pasillos del instituto, los ojos inquietos y el sonido de la escandalosa voz de su dueño. Esos ojos que empezó a notar que le observaban de vez en cuando, mirándole como si viera más allá de lo que dejaba mostrar. Como si viera el cansancio que intentaba siempre oculta, producido por largas horas estudiando, esperando a que su madre volviera de trabajar, encargándose de la casa y de que todo estuviera bien, y el insomnio instalándose en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no dio un paso adelante para hablar con él y, cuando se dio cuenta, su último año escolar terminó. Se encontró haciendo la maleta, compartiendo piso con un compañero de clase y portando un peso inesperado en el corazón. El mismo peso que sintió durante su primer año fuera de casa y que se vio incrementado al volver, dándose cuenta de que aquel muchacho especial ya no salía por la puerta de la casa vecina, ni le veía subirse al muro que separaba ambas propiedades. Aquel muchacho se había ido pero, aún así, decidió albergar la esperanza de volver a verle en el futuro a pesar de que esperar le traía otros recuerdos a la mente. Tenía la sensación de que, tarde o temprano, sus caminos coincidirían.

El silencio volvió a ocupar el lugar de las palabras. Baekhyun, acurrucado en las mantas, se pasó el dorso de la mano libre por un ojo lloroso.

—Dijiste que acababa bien —le recordó en voz baja.

—Sabes como sigue.

—El muchacho encuentra al otro años más tarde y decide... —tragó saliva—. Decide llevar a cabo una idea estúpida y acercarse por fin a él, sin saber el resultado.

—Pero desconozco la otra mitad de la historia.

—Yo... —Se mordió el labio y apretó un poco más el móvil en la mano. Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundamente y volvió a abrirlos—. El otro niño también.... también era el más feliz del mundo —comenzó—. Tenía un hermano mayor al que quería mucho y una abuela que era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Sus padres apenas pasaban tiempo con los dos niños, pero apenas notaban esa ausencia, pues su abuela se aseguraba de darles todo el cariño del universo. Cuando hacía frío, les contaba historias insólitas que siempre les llamaba la atención. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, les llevaba a la playa, donde los dos hermanos jugaban y jugaban hasta que sus piernas no podía más, mientras ella permanecía sentada en la arena sobre un pañuelo rojo con la brisa del mar intentando deshacer siempre su cuidado moño.

»Crecieron felices en aquella casa de la playa, con la gran extensión de arena y el sonido del mar. Pero un día... —Baekhyun enterró la cabeza un poco más en las mantas—. Un día... recibieron una noticia muy triste, sobre todo para el hermano pequeño, que creyó que nunca podría dejar de llorar. Les siguió una mudanza, dejando que el polvo se acumulara en las maderas de aquella casa y sobre los libros favoritos de su abuela, llenos de palabras mágicas y dibujos que tantos recuerdos compartidos albergaban. Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevo colegio y un vacío fue lo que experimentó aquel niño en su primer año en la capital ruidosa y llena de gente desconocida. Sin su abuela a su lado, intentó buscar cariño en sus padres, pero estos estaban siempre demasiado ocupados, demasiado ensimismados en sus vidas como para prestar atención a dos niños que habían perdido a un ser querido. La casa nueva parecía siempre demasiado vacía y fría, salvo por la presencia protectora de su hermano mayor y de la mujer que los cuidaba por las tardes. Fue un cambio demasiado repentino, pero al que el niño consiguió adaptarse con cierta rapidez. Hizo amigos en su nuevo colegio, se apuntó al club de canto, al de piano y se esforzó en los estudios para conseguir que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena. ¿Hacerles sentir orgullosos? ¿Cuándo no se molestaban por encontrar un hueco en su apretada agenda para estar con él y su hermano? ¿Cuándo parecía que los mostraban como pequeños trofeos al quedar con otras familias? No. Aquel niño entró en la adolescencia teniendo claro que no seguiría por ese camino, comenzando así sus escapadas y vueltas a casa de madrugada, las tardes enteras en casa de su mejor amigo, en el salón de videojuegos o paseando por las calles de la capital y rompiendo las normas tan preciadas de sus padres. La tristeza del vacío familiar se había convertido en rabia, para después pasar a ser hostilidad ante el poco sentido de su vida familiar.

»Su hermano no actuó de la misma manera. Era el mayor y la carga de responsabilidad familiar recaía sobre sus hombros. Así que, aún teniendo sus sueños y sus metas propias, decidió seguir el camino que le iban trazando sus padres, sin decir nada. El hermano pequeño no entendía por qué hacía eso, por qué se resignaba, por qué dejaban que decidieran por él. Llegaron incluso a discutir, algo que no solían hacer nunca. Siempre habían estado muy unidos pero a veces, la chispa salta y empieza el fuego que todo los consume —Baekhyun se paró un momento, perdido en sus recuerdos. Todavía le pesaba aquello—. No fue hasta tiempo después, que el hermano pequeño supo que su hermano sólo estaba protegiéndolo como siempre, desviando la atención de sus padres y dejando el camino lo más despejado para él. Eso sólo empeoró la relación con sus padres, a quienes veía como dos personas vacías que, queriendo un futuro perfecto para sus hijos, los estaban encerrando en una prisión de fuertes barrotes. Su hermano ya estaba entre ellos y no tardarían en querer que él le siguiera.

»El pequeño siguió llevando su vida: estudiando, sacando buenas notas, saliendo con los amigos y dándole la espalda a sus padres. Sólo quería graduarse y largarse de aquella casa cuyas paredes estaban pintadas con el color de la falsedad. Nada le retenía allí, enemistado como estaba con sus padres y la relación con su hermano dañada. Cada vez que había una disputa nueva en casa, se decía que ya quedaba menos. Tenía un plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

»En medio de toda aquella situación, de aquel ambiente tenso, hostil y las risas entre amigos, apareció una extraña... —dudó como explicarlo—. Luz. Tercera planta del edificio del instituto, sexta ventana. La mirada perdida de un alumno. Nada en especial a primera vista pero... el reencuentro con esa misma mirada semanas más tarde fue el comienzo de algo. No supo exactamente de qué. Había una especie de conexión curiosa con aquel muchacho, un intercambio de miradas en los pasillos que le sumergían en un mar de preguntas, un encuentro en los lugares más inesperados y un cigarrillo compartido en la distancia. Aquel muchacho que, para su sorpresa, era el hijo de la familia que vivía en la casa continua a la suya, siempre tan silenciosa y con las luces apagadas cada vez que mirada hacia ella. Ese dato sólo acrecentó su interés por él. Sin embargo, no llegó a cruzar más palabras que una simple disculpa en una mañana de invierno, a pesar de las miles de frases que ideaba en la cabeza para decirle o las preguntas que quería hacerle. Siempre tan decidido para hablar con la gente, se encontró dudando demasiadas veces, con la intención quedándose en un deseo vano. Sin... Sin darse cuenta, pensar en aquel muchacho empezó a hacer que se olvidara de sus problemas, que escapar de ellos durante una fracción de tiempo fuera más fácil. Le gustaba preguntarse cosas triviales sobre él. Que música escucharía, cuál sería su videojuego favorito... Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba cómo era la vida de su vecino, con su casa silenciosa, sus miles de sonrisas en el rostro y el gesto de cansancio que llevaba a atisbar en sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que no eran tan diferentes, a pesar de seguir caminos distintos. De que aquel muchacho también tenía sus secretos, y un rostro y una sonrisa que removían algo dentro de él.

—¿Por qué no le hablaste? —preguntó Joonmyun, interrumpiendo el relato, y el sonido de la calle de fondo. Debía de haber abierto una ventana.

Baekhyun abrió los ojos y se imaginó los de él, mirándole fijamente.

—Puede... que por una razón parecida a la de su vecino.

Había habido tantos momentos para decir algo. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra había acudido a sus labios, acumulándose las oportunidades perdidas unas con otras.

—De todas formas —prosiguió—, aquel muchacho desapareció al año siguiente, lo que le dejó con un mar aún más grande de preguntas y con una sensación nueva de vacío en lo que fue el comienzo de su propia cuenta atrás. Con el rostro de su vecino permaneciendo en sus pensamientos, pasó su último año de instituto entre libros y horas de trabajo en una tienda. Sus padres creyeron que al final había decidido ser responsable y que seguiría el camino tan bien preparado que tenían para él, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Cuando llegó la hora de rellenar papeles lo hizo pensando en él, en lo que quería ser. Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de su decisión, ya había sido admitido en la universidad y estaba preparando las maletas para emprender su propia vida. Con una última discusión, abrió la puerta, salió por ella y empezó a respirar.

»Sin embargo, cuando haces planes y los llevas a cabo, no van las cosas tan bien como te esperas. El primer año de su nueva vida fue bastante bien. Liado, pero bien. El segundo año tampoco fue mal, pero al tercero empezaron a aparecer los primeros problemas serios y... y hay veces que pierdes de repente el rumbo y te encuentras tan a la deriva... —Volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Quieres encontrarle el sentido a tu vida, a las cosas que han pasado y... no eres capaz. Quieres creer que tus padres te quieren en el fondo, que te han tenido porque así lo habían deseado en su momento. Quieres creer muchas cosas, pero tu mente te susurra que son mentiras, que tu vida es tan falsa como el decorado de una obra de teatro, en la que tus padres son los principales guionistas. Una obra en la que intentas improvisar, saliéndote del guión. Pero acabas perdiendo tanto el hilo de la historia que caes al suelo sin fuerzas, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos que la sostienen. Acabé... Acabé tantas veces perdido, Joonmyun —siguió, con el escozor familiar en los ojos, los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente y el cuerpo frío de repente—. Me perdí y dejé... dejé que otras personas me guiaran a su antojo para hacerme creer a mi mismo que tenía un rumbo, cuando me prometí que nunca permitiría que alguien me controlara así —Una lágrima, seguida de otra, empezó a rodar por su mejilla—. Dicen que no hay mejor brújula que el corazón, pero la aguja del mío se debió de torcer.

—Déjame que la enderezca, Baekhyun —murmuró Joonmyun al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonando un poco quebrada—. Abre la puerta... y deja que te repare.

—¿Qué? —replicó, abriendo los ojos despacio, el móvil apretado contra su oreja.

Silencio fue la respuesta de Joonmyun y el sonido de la puerta de entrada del piso vecino, que sonó con fuerza en el apartamento y a través de la línea. Se incorporó, saliendo del resguardo de las mantas y miró hacia la puerta en la oscuridad de la habitación. Piernas temblando ligeramente y el móvil en las manos, se acercó hasta ella, posando una mano sobre el manillar.

—¿Joonmyun? —susurró, girándolo y abriendo la puerta.

—Aquí estoy, Baekhyun —contestó delante de él. Despegó el móvil de la oreja, guardándolo en el bolsillo, y acortando la distancia. Le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó contra él.

—Joonmyun... —El calor de su cuerpo espantó el frío del suyo. Cerró los ojos, se agarró a su espalda y enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su chaqueta—. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—Te oía demasiado lejos —contestó.

Las manos de Joonmyun cogieron su rostro y éste apoyó la frente contra la de él, mirándole directamente a lo ojos y secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Que conste que no estoy llorando, sólo está lloviendo sobre mi cara —comentó Baekhyun, notando la calidez tan agradable de la mano de Joonmyun.

—¿A cubierto? —replicó con el fantasma de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Hay una gotera.

La sonrisa acabó haciéndose paso por el rostro de Joonmyun, pero ésta no llegó del todo a sus ojos marrones.

—Que no te avergüence llorar, Baekhyun —Deslizó una vez más los pulgares por sus mejillas y por la forma de sus labios—. Todos lo hacemos.

—Tú lo tienes prohibido, por mandato Byun —bromeó, recuperando un poco la voz perdida y apreciando la cercanía de sus rostros.

—¿Porque se me pone la cara feísima? —preguntó, sus labios danzando por encima de los de él.

—Como la de un trol —contestó, rozándolos, una mano viajando hacia el pecho de Joonmyun y agarrándose a la piel de la chaqueta.

Los labios de Joonmyun tomaron los suyos con delicadeza, la espalda de Baekhyun apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, sus rostros inclinados y sus cuerpos pegados. La luz del pasillo se apagó, sumergiéndoles en la oscuridad, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó;sus lenguas demasiado ocupadas en reencontrarse y en bailar sinuosamente en la boca del otro a un ritmo improvisado, en un beso cargado de sentimientos. Baekhyun hundió los dedos de una mano en la nuca de Joonmyun, con el tacto sedoso de su pelo bajo las yemas de los dedos, mientras que el otro, brazo rodeando su cintura, parecía querer fundirse con él y la pared.

—Nunca he sido de dar espectáculos gratuitos —murmuró al encenderse la luz de la escalera. Un inquilino debía de estar subiendo o bajando por las escaleras.

—Necesitaremos intimidad, entonces —replicó Joonmyun, con su aliento húmedo y cálido tentándole continuamente.

—¿Intimidad? ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mi ahora que he bajado mis defensas? —le preguntó con voz burlona, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti —respondió, usando un tono de voz bajo y con un tinte de seriedad y cariño al mismo tiempo en sus ojos marrones, que hizo que el corazón de Baekhyun latiera un poco más deprisa.

—¿Y si yo te dejase? Aprovecharte de mi, digo —puntualizó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mientras Joonmyun le acariciaba de nuevo la mejilla—. ¿Lo harías?

—Sólo si tu quisieras.

—Si te dejo, es que quiero, ¿no? —replicó, rozando de nuevo la redondez de sus labios humedecidos.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

Baekhyun se paró y levantó la mirada una vez más.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar—. Confío en ti Joonmyun. Sino, no te habría dejado que adoptases a Bona —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces... —Volvió a besarle de manera corta y húmeda, la saliva en el borde de la piel rosada—. Busquemos más intimidad.

Baekhyun, ritmo del corazón acelerado y aliento perdido tras otro beso, sonrió de nuevo contra sus labios y tiró de la chaqueta para hacer que entrara al apartamento. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y, atacando la boca de Joonmyun al segundo siguiente, invirtió las posiciones.

Con los labios ocupados, sus manos reptaron por la chaqueta de Joonmyun, llegando hasta la cremallera —bajándola con su característico sonido— para después subirlas, deslizando la prenda por los hombros y dejar que cayera al suelo. El sonido de unas llaves sonó al hacerlo. Fue a por la siguiente capa de ropa, pero los labios de Joonmyun bajaron hasta su cuello, respirando sobre él y su cuerpo perdió la voluntad por un momento, escapándose un pequeño gemido de entre sus labios. Le siguió otro cuando una de sus manos navegó por el borde de su pijama y levantó la tela de la camisa poco a poco, hasta que esta pasó por encima de su cabeza e hizo compañía a la chaqueta, dejándole el torso al descubierto. Baekhyun no quería ser el único que gimiera de los dos, así que volvió a encontrarse con sus labios, su siguiente movimiento en acción. Despojó a Joonmyun del jersey y la camiseta interior al mismo tiempo, revolviéndole el pelo y deleitándose de su piel desnuda sin miramientos.

El pecho de Joonmyun estaba bien formado, con su extensión de piel blanca marcada por pequeños lunares y por la que Baekhyun deslizó sus finos dedos; besando en el proceso la nuez del cuello, bajando a las clavículas y dando un pequeño mordisco en la zona del pezón izquierdo. Joonmyun gimió y Baekhyun sonrió contra su piel, dejando un camino de saliva de regreso a sus labios.

Sus lenguas volvieron a iniciar su baile particular mientras arrastraban los pies por la habitación, cada uno más impaciente que el otro, la piel rozándose y sus cuerpos despertándose por completo. Manos que recorrían caminos invisibles, respiraciones laboriosas, un cuerpo que se extendía en el suelo y otro que se inclinaba sobre él. El nudo de un cordón deshaciéndose, la cremallera de un vaquero bajándose y el calor del deseo en el aire.

Baekhyun, de un último tirón, terminó de bajar la última pieza de ropa de Joonmyun, que deslizó por su muslos, pasó por las rodillas y sacó por los pies, lanzándola lejos. Después, con un sonrisa traviesa, paseó la mirada por todo su cuerpo sin perder detalle, admirando aquello que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo explorar. Sus dedos navegaron por el interior de los muslos arañando suavemente con las uñas la piel sensible, provocando que Joonmyun emitiera un sonido maravilloso y que su miembro erecto reaccionase. Aquel gemido hizo que el suyo también lo hiciera, pidiendo atención como el de su compañero. Siguiendo con su recorrido, los dedos rozaron los testículos y subieron por una vena marcada de la longitud, llegando hasta su punta húmeda y haciendo temblar el cuerpo de su dueño al tocarla. Rodeando la zona con la mano, apretó ligeramente y un generoso gemido sonó en el espacio de la habitación. Queriendo oír más, Baekhyun empezó un movimiento descendente y ascendente que le dio lo que buscaba, al mismo tiempo que su propia excitación se acrecentaba.

El rostro de Joonmyun, cejas fruncidas, ojos cerrados, sudor perlando la piel y labios rosados entreabiertos, era un cuadro precioso que motivó a aumentar el ritmo para ver como sus facciones iban transformándose por el placer. No obstante, lo bajó en un momento dado, soltando el miembro caliente.

—Baek... Baekhyun... —susurró Joonmyun, abriendo los ojos y mirándole fijamente con una expresión embriagadora en la cara.

—Shhh —le acalló, reptando sobre su cuerpo y poniéndole un dedo en los labios resecos que besó a continuación.

Joonmyun respondió al beso, acariciándole una mejilla y bajando después la mano por el cuello, los hombros y luego por la espalda hasta la cintura. En un movimiento suave, hizo que Baekhyun estuviera en el suelo, debajo de él, con sus ojos fijos en él. Se miraron y volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro beso lento y húmedo. El cuerpo de Joonmyun cubriendo el de él y sus corazones palpitando con fuerza en el pecho de ambos.

Baekhyun, separándose un poco y dedo humedecido, empezó a prepararse susurrándole a Joonmyun que buscara en el cajón de su habitación un bote de lubricante y un preservativo. En lo que tardó, echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo y sus besos en el cuello, que fueron reanudados nada más volver.

Cuando ya estuvo preparado, volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada y otro beso. Piernas separadas, Baekhyun dejó que Joonmyun se introdujera lentamente en su interior, uñas clavándose en la espalda blanca del otro y un pequeño grito escapándose de su boca al tenerle dentro por completo. Apartando la preocupación en los ojos de Joonmyun, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera. La sensación, incómoda al principio, empezó a tornarse placentera con el paso de los minutos, en los que el ritmo lento inicial empezó a hacerse más rápido y el miembro empezó a tocar una zona de su interior que le dejaba sin respiración.

Joonmyun llegó al clímax con un largo gemido grave. Baekhyun, que había empezado a prestarle atención a su propio miembro al notar el momento, le siguió unos pocos minutos después, cuerpo temblando y sudado, pelo pegado a la frente y respiración entrecortada. Pronunció el nombre de Joonmyun. Éste, ya fuera de él, le limpió, le abrazó ocultando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo una de las mantas y le besó la frente sudada con mimo.

—Feliz Navidad, Baekhyun —dijo, mano encima de su corazón ahora más relajado, ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios que Baekhyun atesoró.

—Feliz Navidad, Joonmyun —respondió, cerrando los ojos y capturando sus labios en un beso perezoso para después acurrucarse junto a él, disfrutando de la la calidez de su cuerpo, el tacto suave de su piel contra la de él y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

Al rato, acunado por el ritmo lento de un corazón, cayó al profundo mundo de los sueños, teñido del sabor y las sonrisas de Joonmyun.

  



	7. Aceptación

Los ojos de Baekhyun —pestañas pegadas, párpados pesados— se abrieron con pereza al mismo tiempo que hundía la cabeza bajo las mantas, su mejilla rozando piel suave. Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del día filtrada por la tela, y sonrió al levantar la vista y ver el rostro dormido de Joonmyun pegado al de él. Sus ojos cerrados creaban una línea curva y sus pestañas negras caían sobre el principio de las mejillas. El flequillo, oscuro y desordenado, ocultaba la frente, y sus labios levemente separados dejaban escapar una leve corriente cálida. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo, que se movía en cada respiración, y se fijó en que tenía una marca de mordedura. Baekhyun sonrió satisfecho ante el recuerdo, extendiendo una mano y rozando la zona con la yema de los dedos.

El cuerpo de Joonmyun se movió un poco ante el contacto y Baekhyun, ya despierto del todo, empezó a plantarle pequeños besos en el cuello, deslizando una mano por el dorso de su cintura y enredando una pierna con la suya. Un pequeño sonido reverberó en el pecho de Joonmyun, seguido de otro cuando rozó con sus labios la prominente nuez, subiendo al final hasta su boca entreabierta para tomar posesión de ésta como explorador particular que era de ella.

—Buenos días —murmuró Joonmyun al despegar sus labios, la luz del sol cayendo sobre su pelo y arrancando destellos rojizos, sus rostros ahora medio ocultos por las mantas.

—Buenos días —susurró de vuelta Baekhyun, acariciando la pierna de Joonmyun con un pie.

—Ohhhh, pero mirad que monos los dos juntitos —dijo una voz grave de repente.

Baekhyun, sobresaltado, desvió la mirada bajando un poco las mantas. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de piernas largas y arqueadas y, subiendo un trecho, el rostro demasiado sonriente de su mejor amigo. Sostenía un móvil con ambas manos, enfocando hacia su dirección.

—Como hayas hecho una foto, te mato.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya está hecha —contestó ampliando la sonrisa, girando el móvil y pasando los dedos por la pantalla.

Baekhyun frunció las cejas. Maldijo en voz baja y miró a Joonmyun que le observaba con expresión de timidez en el rostro.

—¿Es siempre así? —susurró en voz baja.

—No. Es que hoy tiene especiales ganas de morir —respondió en voz bien alta y clara, para que Chanyeol le oyera perfectamente.

—¿Qué tal si la mando por el grupo? Venga, sí —dijo, contestándose a sí mismo y haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza implícita en las palabras que le había dedicado.

Baekhyun salió de debajo de las mantas, sin importarle estar completamente desnudo, y se abalanzó contra su amigo para quitarle el móvil de las manos.

—Dámelo, idiota —estiró un brazo, pero la altura de Chanyeol jugaba en su contra, así que haciendo uso de un gancho de pierna hizo que cayera al suelo. Pero los brazos largos de éste se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo y le hicieron caer también, en un amasijo de brazos y piernas.

—Estás guapísimo, Baek. Último modelo —comentó Chanyeol cuando Baekhyun se incorporó, móvil en las manos y dedos finos navegando por los menús.

—Cállate. Tendría que regalarte unas esposas y perder la llave en el río.

—¿Te va el sado, Baek? —Sonrió, pellizcándole una pierna—. ¿Has atado esta noche a Joonmyun?

Baekhyun apoyó una rodilla contra su entrepierna por toda respuesta, presionando con ganas.

—¡Vale, vale! ¿Por qué siempre acabo torturado? ¡Soy una futura estrella! ¡Y ésta mi descendencia!

—Porque te lo buscas, Dumbo —contestó Baekhyun, encontrando la foto. En ella aparecían él y Joonmyun mirándose fijamente, sus cuerpos bajos las mantas y el pelo en todas direcciones. Dudó si borrarla o no. Al final quitó la tarjeta externa del móvil y tiró éste a Chanyeol, separándose de él—. En cuanto a tu descendencia, el mundo ya tiene suficiente contigo. Le estoy haciendo un favor. Ahora levanta y lárgate —añadió, volviendo junto a Joonmyun que se había sentado con las mantas cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Eh, este es mi piso también —se quejó Chanyeol, hincando un codo en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano y una pierna flexionada en pose relajada, como si estuviera sobre un diván—. Y podíais haber usado al menos una cama. Socializamos en ese suelo.

—Cierto —se giró hacia su amigo—. Deberíamos haber usado la tuya. Grande, espaciosa. Perfecta.

—Ja. Ja. Ja.

—Creo que será mejor que... me duche —dijo Joonmyun cuando Baekhyun fijó la vista de nuevo en él.

—El baño es la puerta pequeña de ahí —señaló con la cabeza—. Mi habitación es la de al lado.

Joonmyun asintió y se levantó despacio, dejando caer una de las mantas al suelo. Mantuvo tapado su cuerpo con otra más fina y, con pasos cortos y silenciosos, se metió rápidamente en el baño.

—Cuéntame —habló de nuevo Chanyeol, alzando las cejas—. ¿La tiene grande o chiquita como tú?

Baekhyun le tiró con fuerza el cojín más cercano, dándole de pleno en su enorme cara.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Joonmyun salió del baño rato más tarde, pelo mojado y el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla. Caminó hacia la puerta continua y sonrió fugazmente a Baekhyun cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de meterse en la habitación. Chanyeol se había levantado al final del suelo y se había ido hacía un par de minutos, antes de quedarse sin algún miembro importante de su cuerpo, con lo que volvían a estar solos en el apartamento.

Bajando la mirada, Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que seguía desnudo, así que habiendo recogido ya la ropa de Joonmyun y dejado encima del pequeño escritorio que adornaba su habitación compartida, se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, llenando más de vapor los azulejos de la pared. Cuando terminó y entró en la habitación Joonmyun estaba de espaldas, tenía los pantalones puestos y se estaba secando el pelo con la toalla. Cuando se giró, le ofreció tal vista que le entraron ganas de besarle de nuevo. Pero sabía que no se contentaría con sólo eso, que sus manos querrían rozar los huesos a la vista de la pelvis y colarse por debajo del pantalón. Que su cuerpo reaccionaría rápidamente y le entrarían ganas de una segunda parte de lo compartido la noche anterior.

Vestido con el albornoz, Baekhyun abrió el pequeño armario que compartía con Yixing y sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta limpia. Al girarse, sus ojos repararon en el sobre que había encima del escritorio, con su contenido a la vista. Unas letras doradas y el color melocotón del papel, adornado con florituras. Notó la mirada de Joonmyun sobre él cuando cogió el sobre con una mano, sus ojos siempre curiosos preguntándole sin hablar.

—Mi hermano se casa —habló Baekhyun, dejando a la vista por completo la invitación, en cuyo interior había una foto de la pareja. Un chico de rostro alegre que compartía ciertas facciones con él y el de una chica que mostraba una expresión de completa dicha. Ambos irradiaban felicidad.

—¿Tu hermano mayor?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Se llama Baekbeom —continuó, enseñándole la invitación. Joonmyun la cogió y miró la foto—. Ella es Jaei. Se conocieron hace tres años. Cuando mi hermano ingresó en el servicio militar, le prometió que lo primero que haría al volver sería casarse con ella.

Le había pedido que esperara, y así lo había hecho.

—Se casan justo a final de año —señaló Joonmyun, cerrando la invitación.

Baekhyun asintió, abriendo un cajón y sacando unos calzoncillos de él, al igual que un par de calcetines. Había recibido la invitación semanas atrás, decidiendo no pensar en ella desde entonces. Aceptarla implicaba demasiadas cosas. Lo contrario, también. Era una de esas decisiones en las que no se veía capaz de optar por una opción, pues ambos caminos le dejaban en un abismo de sentimientos contradictorios.

—Deberías ir. Es una ocasión especial.

—No estoy muy seguro que de sea bienvenido —replicó, sin mirar a Joonmyun a la cara.

—¿Seguís... enfadados?

—No —Joonmyun se puso a su lado, dejando la invitación sobre el escritorio—. Hace tiempo que hablamos y... Las cosas vuelven a estar bien entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas?

Baekhyun miró a los ojos a Joonmyun, con su gesto de preocupación en los ojos y las cejas levemente fruncidas.

—Mis padres estarán allí —respondió, bajando la mirada al suelo, el tacto del papel grueso todavía en la yema de los dedos.

—Baekhyun...

Vio los pies descalzos de Joonmyun acercarse hasta él, el calor de su cuerpo más cercano. Cuando sus brazos desnudos le rodearon la espalda y le estrecharon contra él en un suave abrazo, Baekhyun no pudo más que responder a este. Estar entre sus brazos era como estar protegido por una fuerte muralla, haciéndole sentir más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Como si el contacto con su piel hiciera desvanecer esa sensación de debilidad que tanto odiaba experimentar.

—Deberías ir igualmente —habló contra su oído poco después—. Es un día importante para tu hermano.

Lo sabía de sobra y una parte de él quería ir, estar presente y ver como su hermano era feliz a pesar de los sacrificios realizados. Pero estaba la otra parte que seguía haciéndole pensar que de esa familia sólo tenía el apellido, y un reencuentro con sus padres era lo último que quería. Los cuatro años de distanciamiento que había puesto entre ellos sólo era una de las razones.

—Me lo pensaré —respondió al final. Los dedos de Joonmyun le acariciaron la nuca y Baekhyun cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, prolongando el abrazo un poco más, mejilla contra la piel de su cuello.

—Me apetecería mucho seguir así, pero esta mañana tenemos planes —dijo Joonmyun, haciendo que Baekhyun abriera los ojos.

—¿No podemos salir un poco más tarde?

—No quiero hacerles esperar.

Baekhyun entendió y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Joonmyun, echando de menos al instante el calor de su piel.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver qué tienes preparado hoy.

—Entonces quítate ese albornoz.

—¿Tan pronto quieres que me desnude? —le preguntó con picardía.

—Quiero que te vistas —sonrió Joonmyun, pasándose el jersey por la cabeza—. Aunque eso no signifique que no quiera verte más al natural.

—Será posible, Kim Joonmyun.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que te quiero demasiado —respondió sin pensar, acariciando los labios de Joonmyun con los suyos.

—Puede que yo también te quiera demasiado —replicó respondiendo a la iniciativa, una mano sobre el nudo del albornoz, el corazón de Baekhyun aumentando su ritmo—, pero necesito que te vistas.

—Cinco minutos más —susurró, dándole otro beso corto.

—No tientes a la suerte, Byun Baekhyun.

—Tu las has tentado todo este tiempo —tiró del labio inferior con fuerza, lamiéndolo a continuación—. Es mi turno.

—Tendrás que esperar —dijo, separándose de él con el labio preciosamente enrojecido y las pocas ganas de interrumpir la situación reflejado en sus ojos.

—Te haré pagar por ello, que lo sepas —replicó Baekhyun, deslizando una mano por su pecho para terminar danzando sobre la cintura del pantalón, en donde sobresalían unos calzoncillos negros—. No se me deja esperando, así como así —añadió, girando su cuerpo y dándole un empujón con una pierna en el culo—. Ahora larga, quiero vestirme.

—¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? —Giró la cabeza con su risa suave, resonando en las cuatro paredes de la pequeña habitación.

—No. Es que si no te largas, acabaré haciendo que pagues ahora mismo.

Joonmyun volvió a reír, acercándose hasta él. Le dió un beso rápido y salió de la habitación con la sonrisa en el rostro, y el sonido precioso de su risa sonando todavía en los oídos de Baekhyun.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


El frío del exterior hacía tiritar a Baekhyun a pesar del abrigo que se había puesto y de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y que envolvía el cuerpo pequeño de Bona. Joonmyun, a su lado, sonreía entre tímido y emocionado, mientras caminaba con una bolsa enorme al hombro.

—No me digas que al final has secuestrado a alguien de verdad —bromeó Baekhyun, cruzando el mar de coches que era el aparcamiento del hospital; la escarcha en los parabrisas y los rayos tímidos del sol calentando levemente sus rostros.

—No, ya verás —contestó, ampliando un poco más la sonrisa. Se aseguró la bolsa en el hombro y aumentó el ritmo de sus silenciosas pisadas sobre el húmedo asfalto.

Baekhyun se limitó a seguirle el paso sintiendo el calor agradable de Bona contra su pecho, ésta mirando hacia delante con la lengua sobresaliendo de su boca, sus ojos grandes tan brillantes como siempre. Ocultándola con la bufanda, cruzaron las puertas de entrada de la parte de atrás, siempre menos transitada, y saludaron a la enfermera que había detrás del pequeño mostrador decorado con guirnaldas. Un pequeño árbol en miniatura, decorado con bolas y una línea de luces parpadeantes, se hacía hueco entre folletos de colores y un bol de caramelos de menta. Un reloj en la pared de atrás marcaba las diez y media del día de Navidad.

Con el calor del interior del hospital haciendo desaparecer el frío del exterior, cogieron un camino familiar para Baekhyun, sus piernas moviéndose con familiaridad y las paredes color pastel apareciendo al poco rato. Al escuchar las primeras voces infantiles, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Joonmyun se paró delante de la gran puerta corredera, que llevaba al pequeño patio acristalado, y se giró hacia él.

—Entra y espera con los niños. Yo vendré en seguida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con interés.

—Secreto —sonrió, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Baekhyun adoraba los secretos, sobre todo si estos tenían que ver con Joonmyun, pero tenía poca paciencia. Vio como se colaba por una puerta secundaria, que llevaba a un lavabo para el personal del hospital, y desaparecía tras ella. Quiso esperar a que saliera, la curiosidad comiéndole por dentro, pero decidió hacerle caso y, desplazando lateralmente la puerta, entró en el pequeño patio.

Los gritos emocionados de los niños le asaltaron los oídos al instante; risas y voces implorantes que llenaban el aire de la estancia, al que se sumaban el sonido de las conversaciones de las personas adultas que había en ella. Una decena de rostros se giraron al verle entrar y Baekhyun, levemente incómodo, los saludó con una pequeña inclinación. Una vez hecha, cerró la puerta con Bona asegurada entre sus brazos, el bolso colgando de un hombro y la voz de una de las niñas sonando por encima de toda la cacofonía de voces.

—¡Oppa! —gritó corriendo hacia él. Otras niñas, oyéndola, giraron sus rostros y caminaron hasta él.

—¡Oppa! ¡Oppa!

Baekhyun, viéndose de repente rodeado, sonrió ante la bienvenida agachándose a la altura de su pequeño grupo de admiradoras. Extendió un mano y removió el pelo de la pequeña Yuah, que había sido la primera que se había acercado emocionada.

—¿Qué tal está mi princesa? —le preguntó, tirándole con cariño de la nariz. Yuah sonrió y empezó a saltar emocionada, con sus coletas acompañando el movimiento.

—¡Esperando a Santa Claus! —respondió, quedándose quieta de repente.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estabas tan emocionada porque había venido a visitarte, pequeña traidora —Le pellizcó la mejilla suavemente y Yuah abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy, oppa! —gritó con su aguda voz, pareciendo competir con el sonido de las conversaciones.

—¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! —corearon el resto de niñas.

Una madre se acercó hasta ellos y puso las manos sobre los hombros de una de ellas. Baekhyun elevó la mirada, le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Seguro que no me estáis engañando? —preguntó, volviendo a prestar su atención en ellas.

—Nooooooo —dijeron todas al unísono.

—¿Seguro, seguro?

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Baekhyun sonrió ampliamente, contento ante el entusiasmo que se reflejaba en cada una de esas pequeñas caras.

—Entonces oppa os vas a recompensar, porque os ha traído a una invitada especial —siguió, moviendo la tela de la bufanda roja que le había prestado Joonmyun, y dejó a la vista una cabeza peluda.

—¡Bona! —exclamaron.

Baekhyun dejó que la perrita saliera del refugio de sus brazos, tocando con sus patas el suelo del patio y ladrando contenta a los presentes. Detrás de ellos, una de las enfermeras le miró con cierto reproche pero no dijo nada, sino que acabó sonriendo sutilmente y siguió hablando con un hombre mayor que cogía de la mano a Joohyeon y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la pequeña con cariño.

Algunos niños abandonaron los juguetes con los que estaban entretenidos y se acercaron al ver a la perrita, que empezó a corretear botando sus orejas y su cola moviéndose de un lado para otro cuando se paraba. Todos estaban emocionados al volver a verla tras tanto tiempo.

—¿Ha venido tu papá también, Yuah? —le preguntó a la niña, que miraba correr a Bona con sus ojos negros bien abiertos.

—No —se giró hacia él—. Papá está muy ocupado trabajando para que me ponga bien —contestó con los ojos tristes por un momento—. ¡Pero ha venido mamá! Se ha ido un momento antes de que venga Santa Claus.

—¿Entonces Santa Claus no ha llegado todavía?

—Mamá dice que aquí viene el último porque deja los lugares especiales para el final —le explicó.

_«O puede que se haya entretenido demasiado por el camino»_  pensó, uniendo puntos.

—Seguro que llegará en cualquier momento. Me lo dice mi sexto sentido.

Yuah le miró sin parecer haberle entendido del todo. Separó sus pequeños labios para hablar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y un sonoro grito navideño clamó su atención y la de todos los presentes instantáneamente.

—JO, JO, JO. ¿Dónde estás mis niños favoritos? —vociferó una voz.

—¡¡Santa Claus!! —gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo, corriendo hasta la figura vestida de rojo que acaba de entrar por la puerta: chaqueta, pantalón y gorro con borla en la cabeza y un saco a la espalda que le resultó muy familiar a Baekhyun.

Sonrió poniéndose en pie y llamando a Bona con un silbido. Debajo del gorro de Santa Claus y detrás de la barba blanca postiza y rizada y una par de gafas doradas, unos ojos marrones le guiñaron en la distancia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es Santa Claus! —gritó uno de los niños. Los padres, que se habían quedado rezagados se acercaron a sus hijos tras la primera sorpresa.

—¡Mamá! —oyó que decía Yuah al entrar una mujer por la puerta entreabierta, que se acercó a ella llevando una bolsa en la mano y la alzó en brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Baekhyun, sonriendo, se limitó a observar como el señor de rojo, colmado de paciencia, esperó a que los niños se calmasen relativamente. Cuando los gritos menguaron, abrió el enorme saco rojo y de éste asomaron un número diverso de envoltorios de brillantes colores que hicieron brillar los ojos de los pequeños.

Mirando a cada niño a los ojos, fue repartiendo cada paquete, que era abierto con premura por manos pequeña que rompían el envoltorio con emoción. Algunos revelaron peluches, otros pelotas, libros, puzzles y pequeños juegos educativos; todos salpicados por la magia de la Navidad. Baekhyun no pudo más que seguir sonriendo ante tanta felicidad en el aire y al ver la expresión de alegría y cariño en el rostro de Santa Claus, cuyos ojos se achicaban al ver una sonrisa en uno de los niños al abrir el regalo que caía en sus manos.

Cuando todos estuvieron repartidos, Santa Claus se acercó hasta él y sacó de un bolsillo de su rojo abrigo una imitación en miniatura de su gorro, que puso graciosamente sobre la cabeza de Bona, con la borla cayendo por un lado.

—Porque todo Santa Claus tiene que tener una ayudante —sonrió tras su poblada barba.

Bona, sentada sobre sus patas traseras, ladró agitando la cola.

Uno de los padres sacó un móvil y pidió que todos se juntaran para una foto. Baekhyun, con Bona en brazos, se puso al lado de Santa Claus mientras que el resto de niños se colocaron alrededor, unos de pie y otros sentados con sus regalos en las manos. A una señal, todos posaron para la foto, sonrisas en sus rostros. Le siguieron individuales, cada niño queriendo tener un recuerdo con el señor de rojo y su nueva ayudante que, obediente, se ponía a los pies o se dejaba coger entre las manoplas rojas de su dueño.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus fotos y, entretenidos que estaban enseñándose juguetes, jugando con ellos y hablando entre sí, Santa Claus le hizo una señal de despedida a Baekhyun con una mano.

—¿Os apetece ver como Bona hace volteretas como la otra vez? —preguntó a los niños, llamando su atención mientras el señor de barba blanca desaparecía por la puerta del patio.

Los niños no dudaron en responder que sí y Baekhyun les regalo una demostración rápida con Bona, a la que aplaudieron queriendo más. Sin embargo, se excusó diciendo que volvería en un momento y salió por la puerta al silencioso pasillo, moviendo sus pies hasta el lavabo del personal. La cerradura no estaba pasada, así que la abrió y entró, sonriendo al ver al señor del Polo Norte vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y un jersey rojo y blanco de motivo navideño.

—Hola, Santa Claus —le saludó, pasando el pestillo al cerrar la puerta y acercándose a él.

—Hola, Byun Baekhyun —saludó de vuelta, con la poblada barba cayéndole hasta la mitad del pecho—. ¿Has sido un niño bueno este año?

Baekhyun sonrió, recordando una conversación reciente.

—No lo sé, déjeme pensar —respondió, llegando hasta su altura y enredando un dedo en un rizo de la barba—. ¿Querer besar a Santa Claus es algo malo? —preguntó, tirando levemente de la barba, que reveló unos labios rosados bajo ella.

—No, pero está en horario de servicio —respondió, sin moverse ni un ápice en el estrecho baño.

—¿No ha terminado todavía? —replicó, tirando ahora de la borla del gorro y la peluca, y dejando al descubierto una mata de pelo oscuro—. Entonces voy a pedirle que me de mi regalo.

—Pensaba que ya habías tenido uno —sonrió Joonmyun, con las graciosas gafas doradas y redondas todavía sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Nunca se tienen suficientes —murmuró rozando su labio labio superior, una mano en el jersey.

—No hay que ser acaparador, Baekhyun.

—Oh, pero a mi me encanta serlo —dijo por toda respuesta, trazando líneas con un dedo sobre la tela—. Bonito jersey.

—¿Sólo tienes eso para decirme?

—Vaya, ¿Santa Claus busca un cumplido? No me lo esperaba —dijo con tono de burla, respirando sobre la piel del cuello de Joonmyun.

—Soy un señor mayor, mi vida está falta de cumplidos.

—Entonces —Baekhyun se mordió el labio inferior—, le diré que es muy sexy para su edad. Alguien podría asaltarse de regreso al Polo Norte y —sopló sobre una de sus orejas, provocando que el otro temblara un poco—, nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

—Te voy a tener que apuntar en la lista de niños especialmente malos, Byun Baekhyun —murmuró, su voz un poco más grave de lo normal.

—Si soy el único en esa lista, perfecto —replicó, separándose de él y quitándole finalmente las gafas doradas.

—No creo que pueda haber nadie peor que tú —contestó Joonmyun, con un pequeño gesto en los labios.

—Mejor —se puso las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se acercó una vez más al rostro de Joonmyun.

Un golpe de nudillos en la puerta le hizo pararse. Odiaba las interrupciones.

—Creo que quiere entrar alguien.

—¿La bruja piruja?

—Espero que no —rió Joonmyun, agachándose y cogiendo el gorro del suelo que le colocó a continuación en la cabeza.

—¿Soy el otro ayudante de Santa Claus?

—Los mejores ayudantes vienen de dos en dos—contestó, recogiendo la peluca y la barba que habían caído también al suelo ante las manos de Baekhyun—. ¿Vamos?

Baekhyun asintió y salieron juntos del baño, ante la mirada de la enfermera que estaba con los niños. Baekhyun le sonrió, quitándose las gafas y se alejaron entrando en el patio de nuevo.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con el rostro de uno de los niños.

—Hyung, ¿has visto a Santa Claus?

—Justo acabo de cruzarme con alguien vestido de rojo al que se le ha caído esto —le respondió Baekhyun, quitándose el gorro de la cabeza.

—¡Es su gorro!

—¿Se ha ido, oppa? —preguntó otra voz, esta vez de una de las niñas.

—Es un señor muy ajetreado, Eunghee. Es hora de que descanse por hoy —la niña puso cara triste ante la respuesta de Joonmyun—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas que te ha traído? —le propuso, haciendo que la niña sonriera de nuevo.

De vuelta con los niños, Baekhyun y Joonmyun pasaron el resto de la hora mirando regalos, y mostrando más trucos con Bona entre sonrisas y emoción. Rato más tarde, con algunos padres ya habiéndose marchado y los niños más tranquilos, Joonmyun se alejó un momento y volvió con una guitarra en las manos, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndola hacia él.

Baekhyun le miró con curiosidad y cogió el instrumento. Bajó la mirada, pasando una mano dudosa por el cuerpo de la guitarra, rozando las cuerdas de metal con las yemas de los dedos y provocando que su vibración dejara sonar unas notas en el aire. Estaba acostumbrado a su tacto y a la posición de los dedos sobre el mástil, pero no tanto a tocar. Habían sido muchas las veces que se había encontrado improvisando melodías que salían de la nada de manos de Yixing, a las que se unía Chanyeol y él les daba letra; siempre prefiriendo cantar para complementar el sonido armónico creado por sus dos compañeros de piso. Animado, rozó las cuerdas una vez más mientras los niños le miraban muy atentos. Joonmyun le dedicó una mirada y Baekhyun empezó a tocar el inicio de una canción popular navideña, moviendo el cuerpo a un ritmo animado al que se unió Joonmyun y su suave voz.

Poco a poco todos se encontraron cantando. Joonmyun cantó con entusiasmo, al igual que lo hizo Baekhyun, sus dos voces uniéndose e inundando el patio iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por el techo acristalado.

Terminaron rato más tarde, con el sonido de un último acorde difuminándose en el aire y el murmullo de la voz aterciopelada de Joonmyun que con una sonrisa final, el gorro ahora puesto en su cabeza y levantándose del suelo, metió la mano en una bolsita que llevaba en la otra y tiró parte de su contenido sobre sus cabezas.

Los niños rieron, alzando sus manos para coger los pequeños redondeles de colorines que conformaban el confeti. Baekhyun, con el pelo repentinamente lleno de ellos, se sacudió dejando la guitarra sobre el suelo y se levantó para quitarle la bolsa a Joonmyun. Éste, viendo sus intenciones, la alzó lo más alto posible pero ambos eran prácticamente de la misma altura así que, con un pequeño salto, intentó quitársela de las manos, acabando con dos cubiertos por los redondeles de papel y sus risas y la de los niños sonando con fuerza.

Más relajados y con el confeti todavía escondido en el pelo y entre los pliegues de la ropa, Baekhyun y Joonmyun se despidieron de los niños, dando por finalizada la visita; el frío golpeando una vez más la piel de sus rostros al salir al exterior. Brazos rozándose, se encaminaron hacia el coche, se subieron a él y recorrieron la ciudad rumbo a su lugar especial.

—Tengo un regalo... para ti —habló Joonmyun, una vez aparcó y apagó el motor, la calefacción calentando el interior.

Baekhyun, que estaba jugueteando con Bona en su regazo, desvió la mirada hacia él.

Un paquete pequeño apareció delante de él, envoltorio azul claro, lazo rojo en uno de los lados. Bona, curiosa, acercó el hocico para olerlo.

—¿Es algo peligroso? —preguntó divertido y también un poco emocionado.

—No estaba muy seguro de qué regalarte.

Baekhyun cogió el paquete. Pesaba, lo que le llamó la atención. Volvió a mirar a Joonmyun, labio inferior atacado por sus propios dientes, y volvió a centrarse en su regalo. Despegó el envoltorio con facilidad, dejando a la vista una caja que no dejaba nada a la vista y la giró buscando la apertura. Cuando la encontró, tiró de ella. Volcó el contenido sobre su mano con sumo cuidado, agarrándolo entre sus dedos.

—Si no te gusta.... Siempre puedes devolverlo —volvió a hablar Joonmyun—. Sé que es una tontería...

—Es... —Baekhyun miró la esfera de cristal que tenía en las manos, una pequeña casa de resina en el interior, la nieve bailando por el líquido al moverla, haciendo parecer que nevaba.

—Pensé... —Se movió inquieto en el asiento del conductor—. Te vi observar la nieve y pensé...

Baekhyun sonrió ante el claro nerviosismo de Joonmyun, volcando la esfera y enderezándola a continuación. Nevaba sobre la pequeña casa, que le hizo recordar de repente al olor de leña quemándose en la hoguera y el sonido de una voz contándole historias imposibles.

—Es perfecto —miró a Joonmyun a los ojos—. ¿Sabes qué significa que nieve?

Joonmyun le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

—Significa que pasarán cosas buenas —explicó—. Que alguien querido está enviándote trocitos de felicidad con cada copo.

—Entonces... Ahora podrás hacer que nieve siempre que quieras, —puso una mano bajo la de Baekhyun, haciendo girar la esfera una vez más, la nieve volviendo a caer—, para que nunca estés triste.

_«Haré que nieve para que siempre seas feliz.»_ , sonó en su mente, las palabras dichas tiempo atrás navegando hasta el presente, juntándose con las de Joonmyun.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía por dentro en ese momento. Pegando sus labios a los de Joonmyun, el sabor de su saliva en la lengua, dejó que el beso expresara sus sentimientos con palabras mudas que hablaban de un muchacho, perdido en la espiral de la vida, que había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la sonrisa de su enigma de la adolescencia. En su mirada limpia, en sus palabras cuidadas, en el roce suave de su piel y en su voz aterciopelada, que le llevaba a su particular mundo feliz.

_Gracias abuela._

Había cumplido su promesa después de todo.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Una canción pop sonaba por todo el piso para disgusto de Chanyeol, que había intentando acercarse más de una vez al equipo de música, siempre con algún impedimento. En su nuevo intento, se encontró con la sonrisa de Jongdae, el sonido de un chasquido con la lengua y un gesto de negación en los dedos.

—El anfitrión es quien manda, querido Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, que estaba sentado al lado de Jongdae, sonrió burlón llevándose un vaso lleno de cerveza a los labios.

—¿Anfitrión? Si no eres más que el ligue de turno de la pobre mujer de la fotografía —dijo, limpiándose la espuma con la punta de la lengua y señalando hacia el marco que había colgado en una de las paredes. Una mujer de mediana edad, pendientes y collar decorando cuello y rostro, sonreía hacia los presentes.

—Escort, por favor —corrigió, comiéndose la aceituna de su cóctel.

—Gigoló,  _por favor_  —replicó Baekhyun echándose hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá y ofreciéndole su vaso a Joonmyun, que les escuchaba con atención.

—No me acuesto con ellas, soy un profesional.

Baekhyun enarcó una ceja divertido, dejando caer una mano sobre una pierna de Joonmyun.

—Eso es porque la tienes demasiado corta —rió, quizás un poco achispado.

—Ya tiene suerte de que lo quieran con su cara de dromedario —se burló Chanyeol, sentándose al lado de Jongdae.

—Esta cara crea suspiros —sonrió Jongdae, altivo.

—No los crearía si vieran tus fotos de Chen Potter —siguió Baekhyun, volviendo a reír—. ¿Todavía las guardas, Yeol?

—A buen recaudo —contestó su amigo, guiñándole un ojo—. Siempre hay que tener material de soborno de nuestra suprema particular —añadió, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Jongdae y zarandeándolo. El movimiento hizo que el líquido de su copa cayera sobre su preciada camisa.

Una risa escandalosa y femenina resonó con fuerza desde el sofá de enfrente, coreada por otras dos, y llamando la atención del grupo de amigos. Yura se tapaba la boca mientras no dejaba de reír a saber por qué. A su izquierda, Gayeong bebía de un vaso largo. A su derecha, Hyeoyeong reía un poco menos, más ocupada en jugar con el pelo de Yixing, cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de ella mientras dormitaba.

Cerca del árbol de Navidad que decoraba una de las esquinas de la estancia, Hero fumaba asomado a la ventana mientras hablaba con un chico alto de rostro redondo, que sonreía de vez en cuando. Yoochun, creía recordar que se llamaba. No podía estar muy seguro. Las pocas veces que le había visto asomar la cabeza era en ese tipo de ocasiones.

Sentados en la zona de la chimenea eléctrica, Taehyung y Seokjin parecían estar muy entretenidos con sus móviles. Baekhyun, notando lo dispersos que estaban los grupos en realidad, llamó a hacer una ronda de juegos para ambientar la fiesta. Las botellas de soju aparecieron sobre la mesa y todos se sentaron en los sofás.

Empezaron con una ronda de Baskin Robins 31 y la canción correspondiente, a la que siguieron más rondas que achisparon a más de uno e hicieron que las primeras botellas de soju acabaran vacías rápidamente. Chanyeol propuso al rato que jugaran al  _saranghae_ , lloviendo los rechazos y los chupitos cuando alguien le decía te quiero a otra persona, y a alguno se le escapaba la risa. Cada vez que le tocaba decirlo a Jongdae, Baekhyun y Chanyeol, sentados a ambos lados de él, se aseguraban de darle calabazas para que bebiera. Con el 007 acabaron con todas las botellas que había encima de la mesa. Joonmyun a su lado reía continuamente, las mejillas un tanto coloradas, mientras que Baekhyun llevaba sin poder apartar casi la mirada de él desde cuatro rondas atrás.

Alguien propuso salir fuera, ya que estaban cerca de una de las zonas de marcha y, con un asentimiento general, bajaron por turnos en el ascensor. Mientras esperaban, Baekhyun aprovechó a pegarse a la pared y a Joonmyun, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y oliendo la piel de su cuello al descubierto una vez más. Empezaba a adorar esa chaqueta que se ponía Joonmyun cuando salía por la noche, con la vista de sus clavículas y del cuello que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo oculta por una gruesa bufanda.

Aprovechando que las chicas acompañadas de Yixing y Chanyeol, cogían uno de los ascensores, asomó la lengua entre los labios y lamió una porción de piel blanca. Sonrió al ver como Joonmyun se mordió los labios y miró nervioso a los compañeros restantes. Se separó al escuchar el sonido de las puertas del segundo ascensor, que se abrieron permitiendo entrar a Hero, Yoochun, Taehyung y Seokjin, y dejando a Joonmyun y a Baekhyun con la compañía de Jongdae, que había llegado rezagado al tener que cerrar el apartamento prestado.

Le dedicó una mirada, con la cabeza todavía hundida en el cuello de Joonmyun, y Jongdae sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole al botón de ambos ascensores. Se metió en el primero que llegó, girándose hacia los dos y preguntándoles con la mirada si iban a entrar. Baekhyun simplemente volvió a dedicarle otra mirada, a la que el otro respondió presionando un botón que cerró las puertas. Segundos después, el ascensor de la derecha volvió a llegar.

Baekhyun agarró del brazo a Joonmyun y le hizo subir con él, dándole un golpe al botón de cierre de puertas.

—¿No vamos a ningún sitio? —preguntó Joonmyun cuando el ascensor no se movió.

Con los labios danzando de nuevo sobre la piel de su cuello, reptó con los dedos por un brazo, el hombro, el cuello, los labios, para enredarlos al final en su pelo engominado; plantándole un beso húmedo en la boca. Joonmyun respondió con rapidez, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Baekhyun y atrayéndole hacia él, pared metálica a su espalda. Baekhyun, contento con la respuesta, besó con más ganas, metiendo la lengua en la boca de Joonmyun. Notó el sabor restante del soju y lamió toda la cálida cavidad sin rodeos. Le quería desde esa mañana y le quería en ese momento, así que pegó sus caderas, promoviendo un roce y que un pequeño gemido sonara alto en el ascensor.

Volviendo a descender, Baekhyun miró por un momento hacia un lado y vio sus figuras reflejadas en el espejo del ascensor. Sus cuerpos pegados, el cuello de Joonmyun estirado dejando a su disposición su terreno favorito, labios entreabiertos y mirada clavada en el techo. Era una visión mejor que cualquiera en la que hubiera pensado con anterioridad. La intimidad de un espacio limitado y el calor del cuerpo de Joonmyun, mejorando aún más la situación.

Con una mano apoyada en la pared metálica, bajó la otra hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Joonmyun que, una vez más, remarcaban maravillosamente los muslos de su piernas. Siguió bajando un poco más, deslizando la mano sobre la entrepierna levemente abultada y lamiendo nuevamente la zona del cuello y las clavículas, como si de un helado se tratara. Era su dulce particular, que pensaba lamer todo lo que quisiera. La noche anterior había dejado que Joonmyun marcase a ratos el ritmo, pero esa noche tenía pensado marcar todo territorio posible más allá de su piel, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Sin embargo, su propósito se vio truncado por el movimiento repentino y descendente del ascensor. Maldijo por dentro y se separó de Joonmyun intercambiando una mirada rápida. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y secos, así que aprovechó a humedecérselos una última vez antes de llegar a la primera planta.

—Creíamos que os habías quedado atascados —comentó Jongdae cuando se abrieron las puertas y Baekhyun le miró a los ojos.

—Yo diría que pegados —habló Chanyeol escandalosamente—. Y acalorados —añadió en voz un poco más baja.

Joonmyun, a su lado, miró en dirección contraria, visiblemente azorado.

—U os largáis o juro que te haré la vida imposible —masculló Baekhyun, alejándose de Joonmyun y caminando al lado de Chanyeol.

—¿No piensas compartir un bocadito de Joonmyun? Jongdae parece tener ganas de probarle.

—Recuerda que tengo fotos tuyas muy comprometedoras —le sonrió.

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de Chanyeol menguó de intensidad, pero no desapareció.

—¡Eh, Jongdae! —Corrió hasta él, pasándole el brazo por los hombres—. Dejemos a estos dos tortolitos a su suerte y alcancemos al resto.

—Pero...

Sus voces se perdieron al torcer la calle, dejando a Joonmyun y a Baekhyun con la compañía del ruido de los coches que circulaban sobre el asfalto.

—Mi casa está libre —habló Joonmyun, mirando de nuevo hacia Joonmyun.

—Perfecto.

Algo cargados como estaban por el soju, y sin estar muy seguros de dónde estaba el coche, llamaron a un taxi y se subieron a él rumbo a Yeoksam-dong.

Llegaron al cabo de un rato, llaves tintineando en la cerradura de la puerta y zapatos desapareciendo con prisa.

—Arriba —murmuró Joonmyun entre beso y beso, las manos de Baekhyun enredadas en su pelo.

—Creo recordar donde está —dijo, tirando del cuello de su camisa mientras subían por las escaleras, sus risas sonando en el aire.

Volvieron a besarse al llegar a la planta de arriba. Baekhyun pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de Joonmyun, dedos hundiéndose en el nacimiento del pelo, y se encaramó en él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Joonmyun sonrió, mirándole a los ojos y una mano fría colándose por debajo de las capas de ropa.

Con pasos poco estables y ayudándose de las paredes, caminaron por el pasillo mientras sus labios y sus lenguas se buscaban continuamente, chaquetas cayendo al suelo de madera. Baekhyun giró el pomo de la puerta al chocar su cuerpo contra ella, sonriendo contra una oreja y dejando escapar un gemido cuando los labios de Joonmyun besaron una zona particular de su cuello.

Entraron en la habitación prácticamente trastabillando; los pies de Joonmyun esquivando un montón de ropa, varias cajas de cartón, el escritorio, llegando por fin a la cama doble donde se dejaron caer. Baekhyun bajo él, labios despegándose de la piel pero acariciándola de nuevo al momento siguiente.

El cuerpo de Baekhyun temblaba ante la dedicación de Joonmyun, que iba dejando un rastro de saliva con los labios humedecidos, el tacto suave de una mano todavía en su espalda. Se dejó hacer mientras incrementaba la excitación de su entrepierna. Su camisa no tardó en desaparecer, quedándose olvidada en algún punto de la enorme cama. Los pantalones, botón fuera y cremallera bajada por dedos blancos, le liberaron al poco de la estrechez experimentada mientras unos labios curiosos hacían un viaje por su torso; erizando la piel y produciéndole escalofríos.

Baekhyun decidió hacerle el favor de liberarle también de la ropa, exponiendo su piel al aire de la habitación; sus dedos agarrándose a la tela del edredón cuando Joonmyun le dejó desnudo por completo y sopló encima de la punta de su erección, rozándola después con la lengua. Tuvo que morderse los labios para contener el gemido que salió de sus cuerdas vocales, pero éste se dejó sonar igualmente, seguido de otro cuando unos labios —pequeños, redondos, perfectos— envolvieron su miembro.

La calidez y la humedad experimentada le hizo cerrar los ojos y provocó que sus caderas se movieran involuntariamente; aumentando la sensación, su cuerpo estremeciéndose una vez más, las manos arrugando la tela del edredón. Baekhyun volvió a morderse el labio inferior cuando la boca de Joonmyun —tan cálida, tan perfecta— le soltó, sopló y le volvió a capturar. Con otro gemido escapando de sus labios, maldijo por dentro ante esa tortura demasiado placentera. Deseaba estar dentro de él, sentir su calidez por completo, llenar el aire de la habitación de sus graves gemidos, hacerle sudar su nombre.

No obstante, dejó que la boca de Joonmyun se moviera extremadamente lenta por su miembro, arrancándole sonidos de su interior e incrementando la sensación en su bajo vientre a cada segundo de dedicación. Contrario a su deseo primario, le obligó a separarse de él y a subir hasta sus labios. No quería que la fiesta terminara tan pronto para él. Todavía le faltaba el plato fuerte y no pensaba quedarse sin degustarlo.

Abrió los ojos ante el roce inesperado de un dedo en su entrada y sonrió.

—¿Qué... crees que haces? —Separó sus labios, voz entrecortada y el ritmo del corazón desbocado—. Esta noche... soy yo quien manda —dijo, acariciando con los labios la línea de la mandíbula, dirección a una oreja—. Santa Claus me debe una —susurró contra ella, humedeciéndola con la lengua y mordiéndola levemente.

Joonmyun le devolvió una mirada velada por el deseo cuando le miró a los ojos; labios entreabiertos, pelo revuelto y piel perlada por una fina capa de sudor. Sin que ejerciera resistencia alguna, le empujó hacia un lado para que cayera encima de la cama y se puso encima de él; piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, erección delante de él y otra mirada entre ambos.

Gateando por su pecho y miembros rozándose, le besó las clavículas, la base del cuello y la pronunciada nuez de Adán. Trepando con sus finos dedos, separó los labios enrojecidos y metió uno entre ellos mirando a Joonmyun a los ojos. Una lengua cálida lo acarició, humedeciéndolo y haciendo recordar a Baekhyun como esa misma lengua había estado haciendo lo mismo en su miembro.

Sacando el dedo, le besó una vez más y bajó hasta sus caderas. Con cuidado, tanteó la entrada de Joonmyun, separando la delicada piel. Empezó poco a poco, acariciándole de mientras la piel con los labios, plantándole pequeños besos para distraerle de la sensación. No quería ir deprisa a pesar de que su mente le gritase lo contrario. Nunca había estado en ese lado de una relación sexual, siempre dejándose hacer. Pero esa noche quería dedicársela a Joonmyun; sentirle por completo, hacerle gemir y dejarle exhausto.

Introdujo un dedo estimulando la zona, dilatándola. Llegado el punto en que consiguió meter dos, las caderas de Joonmyun empezaron a moverse motivando el movimiento, provocando que sus dedos se hundieran en el interior con mayor frecuencia. Notándole preparado, Baekhyun sacó sus dedos y sonrió ampliamente ante la queja que escuchó.

Subió una vez más hasta sus labios y le besó los labios uno a uno.

—Baekhyun... —susurró Joonmyun.

—¿Sí?

—No te entretengas.

—Soy yo el que manda, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, pasando los dedos por la erección de Joonmyun.

—Baek... —Un gemido se abrió paso tras su nombre.

—Hmmm, esta noche me siento generoso —murmuró, jugando con la punta húmeda y pintando la habitación con otro gemido—, pero...

—El cajón de mi mesilla —le cortó, su voz sonando un poco impaciente.

Baekhyun enarcó una ceja divertido y se separó del cuerpo de Joonmyun para acercarse. Lo abrió y al ver su contenido, giró la mirada hacia él —cuerpo totalmente expuesto, a la espera. Cogió el contenido y regresó a su lado.

—Siempre tan previsor —dijo, abriendo con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo, bote de lubricante en la otra mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió pasó en el rostro sudado de Joonmyun. Uniendo sus labios por incontable vez esa noche y ya listo, Baekhyun acarició la parte interna de los muslos de Joonmyun, que se separaron ante ello, exponiendo su entrada preparada. Baekhyun, un poco nervioso, la rozó con su miembro y, poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, fue introduciéndose en su interior.

Un grito de dolor asomó en los labios de Joonmyun, al mismo tiempo que Baekhyun notó las paredes cálidas de su interior rodearle la erección. Preocupado, le besó queriendo hacer desaparecer la sensación incómoda del principio que debía estar experimentando. Le miró a los ojos y esperó a que se acostumbrara. Cuando las caderas de Joonmyun hicieron un pequeño movimiento y volvió a iniciarse otro beso, supo que podía empezar. Lentamente, se movió dentro de él, elevando sus piernas y su caderas para poder hacerlo con mayor facilidad.

La sensación de estar dentro de Joonmyun era indescriptible. Moviéndose a un ritmo cada vez seguro y más rápido, tenía la impresión de que podía tocar su alma, que rozaba su parte más profunda y más oculta cada vez que gemía. Era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie, salvo la noche anterior, con Junmyeon hundiéndose en su interior y tocando cada fibra de su corazón.

Cuerpos moviéndose frenéticamente y bocas intercambiando saliva, se fundieron sobre el edredón de superhéroes de Joonmyun, llegando al clímax en intervalos diferentes pero igualmente placenteros.

Con la respiración entrecortada y saliendo del interior de Joonmyun, Baekhyun le miró a los ojos y no pudo sentirse menos agradecido de estar a su lado, con sus brazos rodeándole la espalda humedecida y un te quiero escapando de los labios de ambos.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Algo húmedo y suave le estaba empapando la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo pesado sobre su pecho. Perezoso y con los ojos completamente pegados, Baekhyun movió una mano para apartar lo que fuera que estuviera molestándole. Sólo quería dormir, acurrucado junto a la fuente de calor que tenía pegada a él. Sin embargo, sin haber pasado ni siquiera un minuto, la humedad volvió a presentarse en su barbilla al igual que el molesto peso, lo que hizo que al final abriera los ojos protegiéndoselos de la luz del día con una mano. Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose al radiante sol que entraba por la ventana, y sonrió al apartar la mano y encontrarse con el rostro de Bona subida a su pecho, su cuerpo tapado por las sábanas blancas.

—Eh, ¿qué haces aquí, revoltosa? —murmuró adormilado, acariciándole la cabeza con afecto y atrayéndola hacia él a continuación, haciendo que quedara entre su cuerpo y el de un Joonmyun durmiente.

Baekhyun dejó que Bona se acomodara, con su cola nerviosa dándole en la cara y el tacto de su corto pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Cuando la perrita encontró un hueco donde tumbarse, miró hacia el rostro relajado de Joonmyun, y sonrió. 

Un hombro desnudo asomaba tímidamente por debajo de las sábanas, sobre el que caía la luz del sol, tornando la piel blanca y teñida de lunares de un color ámbar. Su pelo, hecho un remolino de rizos formados por el sudor compartido, caía en todas direcciones, dándole a su rostro un aspecto de niño pequeño. Sus labios rosados, redondeados y levemente entreabiertos, siempre tan tentadores a ojos de Baekhyun, le terminaban de dar el toque aniñado. Con cuidado de no aplastar a Bona, acortó la poca distancia posando un suave beso sobre ellos. Un mero roce antes de acurrucarse de nuevo contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos con el calor de Bona y el de Joonmyun arropándole en un segundo sueño.

  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  


Pasado el día de Navidad, y con una bufanda nueva rodeando el cuello de Joonmyun como regalo de parte de Baekhyun, volvieron a sus rutinas. A las horas de trabajo y estudio compartidas bajo las luces de la cafetería de Cheongdam-dong bajo la atenta mirada de Yura; a los paseos por la orilla del río Hangang junto a Bona, y a las tardes llenas de niños inquietos en el hospital y perros juguetones en el albergue en compañía de la señora Moon; a las insinuaciones de Chanyeol y las palabras arrastradas de Yixing, los mensajes de Joonmyun que siempre hacían sonreír a Baekhyun, y a los besos compartidos en el coche; la bicicleta olvidada hacía tiempo en el callejón.

El ambiente en la ciudad seguía siendo festivo, con el frío en las calles, las luces decorativas y las sonrisas en los rostros de la gente; el mundo esperando con ilusión el último día del año. Baekhyun, no queriendo pensar en la proximidad de ese día, decidió centrarse en lo que le rodeaba, manteniéndose ocupado con el trabajo y disfrutando de la presencia cálida de Joonmyeon que le mantenía en un estado agradable de tranquilidad. Besando sus labios en el baño de su casa, cuerpos llenos de espuma y suelo mojado tras un intento de bañar a Bona. Rozando su piel al deslizar hacia arriba la ropa empapada bajo una cascada de agua; haciéndole gemir al pasar a terreno íntimo en la estrechez de una ducha. Rescatando la ropa interior de Joonmyun de la boca de Bona unos días; quitándosela a su dueño con lentitud en la oscuridad de una habitación en otros. Compartiendo una cama de superhéroes y la parte de arriba de una litera; abrazándose a él para sentirle cerca y escuchar el latido fuerte y constante de su corazón.

—Tengo una cosa, espera —le dijo en uno de sus momentos compartidos, labios húmedos por la saliva y una sonrisa adornándolos.

Baekhyun, revolviéndose con una mano el pelo, se dejó caer sobre la cama grande de Joonmyun, observando cómo abría las puertas dobles de un armario y sacaba dos prendas de ropa de él que apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Tenemos prácticamente la misma talla —comentó, dándose media vuelta y volviendo hasta él.

—Joonmyun, no dije que fuera a ir —habló, al ver como Joonmyun dejaba dos trajes negros encima del edredón; traje y chaqueta perfectamente planchados.

—Dijiste que te lo pensarías —sus dedos alisaron la punta del cuello de una de las chaquetas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —replicó poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda.

—Baekhyun... —notó una mano cálida rodearle la nuca y, poco después, el rostro de Joonmyun apareció delante de él—. No vas a ir solo. Iré contigo.

Baekhyun elevó la mirada hasta sus ojos marrones, perdiéndose un poco en ellos.

—Sabes que se necesita invitación, ¿verdad? —dijo tras un par de segundos.

—Por eso vas a invitarme.

Baekhyun se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Vamos, Baek —le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le atrajo hacia él en un semi abrazo—. Es su día especial.

—Eres un pesado —murmuró, respondiendo al abrazo y moviendo los pies de tal manera que sus cuerpos iniciaron un pequeño baile—. ¿Con que te autoinvitas, eh?

—Prefiero las invitaciones formales —contestó, siguiendo el compás improvisado y separando sus rostros un poco para poder mirarse—, pero creo que el afortunado todavía no me conoce.

—Habrá que solucionarlo entonces —dijo, mirada viajando de sus ojos a sus labios todavía húmedos—. Kim Joonmyun, ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante en la boda de mi hermano?

Una sonrisa preciosa se extendió por su rostro.

—Sin duda alguna.

  
  
  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

  
  
  
<div align='justify'>La novia estaba preciosa vestida de blanco; la falda llegando hasta el suelo, el encaje blanco cubriendo su pecho y el velo envolviendo su pelo cuidadosamente arreglado. Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro ovalado mientras miraba a los presentes con ojos brillantes que se desviaban de tanto en tanto hacia el joven alto que había al lado de ella, vestido con un pulcro traje negro y un anillo gemelo al de ella decorando su dedo anular izquierdo.  
  
Baekhyun observaba con cariño la escena, rezagado de los invitados mientras estos conversaban entre ellos. Sus ojos no podía dejar de apreciar el intercambio de miradas entre su hermano y su esposa Jiae, la felicidad que ambos sentían, tras haberse casado, palpable en cada uno de sus pequeños gestos desde que habían salido de la iglesia, contagiando a cualquiera que mirara hacia ellos.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa y apartó la mirada de la pareja, desviándola hacia la persona que estaba de pie a su lado. Joonmyun, con rostro sereno y pelo peinado hacia un lado, sostenía entre los dedos de la mano derecha una copa de champán, cuyas burbujas doradas subían del fondo de cristal hasta la superficie. Vestía un traje negro, el cuello blanco de la camisa asomando por encima de la chaqueta, y la corbata negra cayendo hacia abajo. El conjunto le daba un porte elegante y sofisticado que hacía pensar que había nacido para vestir de esa manera. Aunque para Baekhyun, Joonmyun siempre estaba guapo, vistiera jerseys gruesos, chaquetas de cuero o un caro traje hecho a medida. Sus ojos, como siempre, no habían podido evitar mirarle más de una vez de arriba abajo cuando salieron juntos del coche para ir a la iglesia, ni desear haber llevado a Joonmyun lejos de allí para explorar todas las arrugas inexistentes de su camisa blanca.  
  
Cogió una copa de champán que había encima de una de las mesas alargadas del lugar y brindó con él, bebiendo a continuación mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar. Estaba lleno de gente que no conocía en absoluto; rostros mayores y jóvenes, rodeando las mesas con los entrantes típicos en una recepción y vasos de bebida en la mano mientras conversaban animadamente. Los niños, con gesto aburrido, estaban sentados en una hilera de sillas en un lateral de la sala, con los pies de algunos colgando de ellas.   
  
Baekhyun se terminó la copa un par de minutos después y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa, haciendo compañía a otras copas vacías. Notando que las miradas ya no estaban tan centradas en su hermano, intercambió una mirada con Joonmyun y ambos se acercaron hasta donde se había sentado.  
  
—¡Baekhyun! —exclamó sonriendo al verle—. Me alegro que hayas venido —no tardó en levantarse y sus brazos en rodearle en un fuerte abrazo—. Jiae me dijo que creía haberte visto en la iglesia.  
  
—Sí. Estaba sentado atrás.  
  
—Tenías que haber estado en primera fila —dijo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, la sonrisa en los labios—. Pero da igual, lo importante es que has venido —volvió a abrazarle—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.  
  
—No me podía perder tu cara idiota de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero, hermano —le dijo, separándose de él y revolviéndole el pelo con una mano como había hecho cientas de veces cuando eran pequeños—. Eh, ¡Jiae! —gritó, girándose hacia su esposa que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas—. Ven, adivina quien ha venido.

—¡Baekhyun! ¡Que sorpresa! —su sonrisa radiante contagió a Baekhyun.

—Felicidades a los dos —la saludó dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Nos las tendrás que dar por partida doble —añadió Baekbeom.

—¿Y eso?

—Vas a ser tío el próximo año, pero —se llevó un dedo a los labios—, es un secreto.

—Tu madre no va a tardar en saberlo. Es demasiado perspicaz —comentó Jiae, desviando la mirada hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Baekhyun siguió la trayectoria, sus ojos identificando el perfil familiar y el pelo corto de la mujer mayor del fondo; traje tradicional, rostro serio y copa de champán en la mano.

—Bueno, Baekhyun. ¿Quien es tu amigo? —le preguntó Jiae, haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Kim Joonmyun —le presentó, y éste hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Joonmyun, te presento a mi hermano Baekbeom, y a su esposa Jiae.

—Encantados de conocerles —volvió a hacer otra reverencia—. Mis felicidades para ambos.

—¿Nos conocemos? Tu cara me suena de algo pero no consigo saber de qué.

—Era nuestro vecino en Yeoksam-dong —explicó Baekhyun, mirando a Joonmyun a los ojos—.

—Vaya, no sabía que te habías hecho su amigo.

—La vida da muchas vueltas —comentó Joonmyun. Baekhyun no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Entablaron una pequeña conversación fácil gracias a la curiosidad de Jiae, a la que le encantaba conocer gente nueva. Las risas de los cuatro se dejaron sonar y, pasado unos minutos Baekbeom hizo un gesto a Baekhyun con la cabeza y se giró hacia los otros dos.

—Ahora volvemos —le dijo a Joonmyun y a Jiae, cogiendo a su hermano del brazo.

Baekhyun le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Joonmyun y siguió a Baekbeom.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —le preguntó su hermano cuando estuvieron un poco apartados de los invitados y de las mesas de los entrantes—. No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, salvo por la llamada del otro día.

—Lo sé —respondió. No había estado muy comunicativo con él desde que había regresado del servicio militar—. Todo va bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte —le aseguró, sin poder evitar mirar de nuevo hacia la otra punta de la sala, donde la mujer mayor se había sentado y miraba hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas.

—Preocuparme por mi hermano pequeño es algo que no puedo evitar hacer —siguió su mirada—. ¿Sabe mamá que has venido?

Baekhyun bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Deberías ir a saludarla —añadió.

—¿Para que me eche en cara la vergüenza que soy para ella? —le preguntó mirándole a la cara.

—Baekhyun. Sabes que en el fondo se preocupa por ti.

—No me ha llamado en cuatro años —replicó—. Ni siquiera sabía que se había separado de papá y que se habían mudado hasta que me pasé por el barrio.

—No se lo pusiste fácil, marchándote como lo hiciste.

—Sólo tenían que hacer una llamada para saber que estaba bien, para demostrarme que se preocupaban por mi. Pero nunca la hicieron.

—Baekhyun —le puso una mano en el hombro de manera afectuosa—. ¿Por qué no olvidas el resentimiento? Todo no ha ido tan mal, ¿no crees? Yo soy feliz, a pesar de que papá y mamá me han machacado para que siguiera sus pasos. Jiae es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y voy a ser padre. No cambiaría esto por mis sueños de adolescente truncados por nuestros padres —se paró un momento y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Tú eres feliz, hermano?

Baekhyun miró a su hermano y después se giró hacia donde estaba Joonmyun, hablando tímidamente con Jiae y haciéndola sonreír con esa facilidad que tenía.

—Lo soy.

—Entonces deja los malos recuerdos en el pasado, que es donde deben estar —dijo, dándole con un nudillo en la mejilla que hizo que volviera a mirar hacia él—. Mamá viene hacia aquí.

Baekhyun la observó acercarse con paso lento, vestida con un elaborado hanbok y el pelo recogido cuidadosamente. Su padre —canas en el pelo, mirada seria como siempre— estaba sentado en una de las butacas, mirando hacia ellos.

—¿Todo va bien, hijo?

—Perfecto, mamá —intercambió una mirada rápida con Baekhyun—. Mira quien ha venido —le dijo animadamente, acercándose a él.

—Que sorpresa verte aquí, creía que no ibas a venir —habló, prácticamente sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Mamá —murmuró Baekbeom.

—No, Baekbeom —dijo en un tono autoritario que le era demasiado familiar—. He aguantado muchas insolencias de tu hermano y no le quiero aquí.

—Mamá, por favor. Es mi boda y quiero que esté aquí.

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, hermano —interrumpió—. Ya me iba.

—No —le cogió del brazo con una mano—. Mamá, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Baekbeom? ¿O qué quieres que haga aparte de dejarte en paz, Baekhyun? —preguntó, mirándole por fin a la cara—. Dímelo.

Baekhyun miró a su madre a los ojos sin saber qué contestar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no acudieron a su mente. Siempre había estado muy a la defensiva con sus padres, contraatacando cuando le decían algo que amenazaba su libertad, quizás demasiado hostil sin ser capaz de pararse a escuchar. Pero habían sido muchos años de esperar a que sus padres parecieran humanos, a que miraran a los ojos a él y a su hermano y los vieran como dos niños que se sentían solos y únicamente buscaban que les abrazasen o pasasen tiempo con ellos. Ahora que tenía a su madre delante, piel más arrugada, mirada cansada y manos entrelazadas la una con la otra, veía a una mujer que había pasado sus anteriores años de vida en una especie de mundo aparte. Quizás el divorcio la había cambiado, la había hecho despertar. No podía saberlo.

—Lo que siempre he querido es que fueses mi madre —dijo al final.

—Siempre lo he sido, Baekhyun. He querido lo mejor para ti , para los dos —añadió desviando la mirada hacia su hermano—. Si no has querido verlo, no es culpa mía.

—Si lo hubieras demostrado todos estos años quizás te creería.

—Baekhyun... —le interrumpió Baekbeom.

—¿Qué, hermano? No puedo borrar tan fácilmente el pasado. Éramos unos niños, Baekbeom. Sólo unos niños que buscaban aprobación y cariño, que habían perdido a lo más parecido a una madre para ellos, y que querían un abrazo, un cuento antes de dormir. No una casa vacía ni unos padres que apenas se pasaban por ella —miró a su madre de nuevo—. Teníais que haber estado con nosotros.

_«_ _Conmigo_ _»_ _,_ se dijo para sí mismo. Tenían que haber estado con él las noches en que no podía evitar llorar porque no volvería a ver el rostro de su abuela ni a escuchar su voz. Tenían que haber estado con él cuando estaba enfermo, cuando tenían vacaciones en el colegio y pensaba en pasarlas en familia en la playa, o cuando ganó aquel concurso de bandas de música del barrio.

No habían estado en ninguno de esos momentos cruciales ni en los de su hermano, Sólo en los que ellos consideraban importantes; recitales, reuniones con los padres, graduaciones y pequeñas fiestas privadas. Encuentros sociales que carecían de lo que de verdad importaba.

—Y sigues siendo un niño con una rabieta que lleva durando demasiado tiempo. Pensaba que irte de casa te haría crecer. Ya veo que no.

—Sin embargo tu sigues igual, salvo que divorciada. ¿Te ha dejado de importar la imagen social por fin?

—Deberías de tenerle más respeto a tu madre, Baekhyun. Además, estamos en una boda. ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? —replicó la mujer.

—¿Acaso te preocupaste de enseñármelos?

Notó un roce en su mano y, resignado porque aquella conversación no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con los ojos tímidos de Joonmyun.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

—Mamá, te presento a Kim Joonmyun —buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él—. Mi novio.

La mujer miró a Joonmyun y luego a Baekhyun, frunciendo los labios, una fina línea apareciendo entre sus cejas.

—¿Qué buscas, Baekhyun? ¿Avergonzar el apellido de tu padre?

—No. Lo que hago es buscar mi propia felicidad —dijo, dando un pequeño apretón a Joonmyun, que le devolvió el gesto al segundo siguiente—. Si nos disculpas, queremos salir un rato a tomar aire. Baekbeom —miró a su hermano que no había dicho nada desde hacía un rato—. Cuida bien de Jiae, y de quien tú sabes cuando llegue el momento.

—Descuida —le contestó, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Jiae, que se había acercado a ellos junto a Joonmyun.

Le dedicó una última mirada a su madre, ahí de pie delante de él con su cuidado pelo corto, el traje tradicional blanco y rosa, y los brazos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo delgado. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarle, al igual que hizo su padre desde el fondo de la sala. Aquellos podían seguir siendo sus padres, pero él había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de ser su hijo.

Seguiría siendo un Byun de apellido, pero había encontrado a su familia de verdad en sus amigos, en Bona y, sobre todo, en la persona cuya mano cogía con firmeza mientras sus pies le alejaban del hotel en la noche de Seúl, con sus estrellas ocultas por la luz de las miles de farolas y con el sonido incesante del tráfico sonando de fondo. Sin importarle lo que pensara su madre, su padre ni la gente que le rodeaba.

Joonmyun, con su cálida y constante presencia, era su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Pasase lo que pasase, nunca soltaría su mano.


	8. Epílogo

 

_Un año más tarde._

  
  


 

Las botas se hundían a cada paso que daba sobre la arena húmeda, mientras seguía las pequeñas huellas que había pintadas en ella, pertenecientes a la pequeña silueta que corría a unos metros delante de él. Baekhyun apresuró el paso, levantando arena y el frío de la mañana de Año Nuevo congelándole la cara. Detrás de él, una silueta completamente diferente seguía sus pasos, abrigado hasta arriba y con una enorme bufanda cubriéndole el cuello y la mitad del rostro, dejando a la vista unos ojos a los que sonrió al girarse para decirle que apremiara el paso.

Con sus piernas corriendo por la arena, extendió los brazos y rió. Se acercó hasta la orilla en la que rompían las olas con fuerza, y dejó que le salpicaran los zapatos y los bajos del pantalón mientras seguía moviendo las piernas con rapidez, queriendo alcanzar a la pequeña silueta rauda que, con su lengua sobresaliendo entre los dientes, hacía botar las grandes orejas que tenía.

Con las botas húmedas, las gaviotas volando encima de él, y el horizonte anunciando el amanecer con tonos morados y rojizos, consiguió llegar hasta ella y alzarla en brazos sin parar de sonreír.

—¿A dónde crees que ibas, eh? —le preguntó recuperando el aliento perdido en la carrera y recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta—. Nunca cambiarás —añadió, rascándole la frente y su lengua lamiéndole la cara.

Baekhyun abrazó a Bona contra su pecho y se giró para ver a su otro compañero de carreras. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y los pies hundiéndose en la arena, Joonmyun llegó hasta él y miró hacia el cielo dando una bocanada de aire.

—Sigue corriendo como el demonio —comentó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Extendió una mano y acarició las orejas de Bona.

—Es la mejor corredora del mundo —la dejó en el suelo y miró hacia Joonmyun—. Aunque si te hubiera dejado solo, se hubiera vuelto gorda y fofa.

—Ten un poco de fe en mi —replicó poniéndole cara de pena.

—Eso nunca —le sonrió ampliamente—. Eres un completo desastre con patas.

—Su otro dueño no es mucho mejor —contraatacó.

—¿Insinúas algo, Kim Joonmyun? —le preguntó, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

—Nada de nada —respondió, dándole un empujón repentino en el pecho y alejándose corriendo—. ¡Vamos, Bona!

La perrita ladró y corrió detrás de él.

Baekhyun, habiendo perdido el equilibrio y caído sobre la arena, se levantó y los persiguió con los guantes manchados de arena, el aire marino golpeándole la cara y enredando su pelo. Cuando alcanzó a Joonmyun, se subió encima de su espalda rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y las piernas su cintura. Giraron y giraron, con los pies levantando la arena, Bona ladrándoles y brincando, y sus risas inundando el aire frío de la mañana.

Acabaron cayendo al suelo, sus espaldas contra el suelo, la sonrisa imborrable en sus rostros y Bona subiéndose al pecho de Joonmyun. Baekhyun, manos buscando el móvil, lo sacó y lo alzó encima de sus cabezas, sacando la lengua y haciendo una fotografía improvisada sin darle tiempo a Joonmyun a poner una de sus famosas caras. Oyó una queja y rió, enviando la foto a uno de sus contactos.

  
  
  
_te odio._   
_dejad de ser tan asquerosamente monos._   
_(feliz año idiotas xoxo)_   
  


 

Baekhyun sonrió ante la respuesta y se la enseñó a Joonmyun.

—Va a acabar teniendo un álbum completo de nosotros dos —habló, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

—Para álbum ya tiene el de su hermano, firmado y todo —le recordó.

—¿Por dónde está?

—Creo que les tocaba tocar en Busan —contestó haciendo memoria.

Parecía difícil seguir la pista del grupo desde que habían empezado la gira —moviéndose continuamente, saltando de ciudad en ciudad—, pero Chanyeol siempre se aseguraba de gritar su próximo destino por el chat del  _Talk_  y actualizar su  _ig_  sin parar. 

—Quizás deberíamos ir a verlos al próximo concierto.

—Creo que prefiero pasar mi tiempo con otra persona —replicó sugerente, mirándole a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que estoy muy bien con Bona —contestó mirando a la perrita, que se había tumbado entre los dos. Baekhyun le dio un golpe en el hombro y la risa de Joonmyun bailó en sus oídos.

—Entonces dormirás en el frío sofá mientras me quedo la cama para mi solo —dijo con voz burlona y un dedo bajando un poco la bufanda, acariciando después la línea de la mandíbula.

—Pero la cama también está fría sin dos personas en ella —expresó Joonmyun, frunciendo los labios.

—Siempre puedo calentarla.

—Tendré entonces que buscarme otra compañía, las noches son muy frías en esa casa.

—Eso ni se te ocurra, Kim Joonmyun —replicó, rodando por la arena, sentándose encima de las caderas de Joonmyun. Bona, ladrando, se apartó.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque eres sólo mío y de nadie más —contestó, pegando sus rostros, los dedos jugando con un botón del abrigo.

—¿En serio? —replicó, poniendo una mano en su cintura y apoyando una en la arena, antes de incorporarse y quedarse sentado con Baekhyun sobre sus piernas.

—Creo que ayer lo sellé en tu piel —Miró hacia sus labios rojos por el frío, la noche compartida todavía fresca en su mente.

—Tú también eres sólo mío, Byun Baekhyun —dijo, besando sus labios, una mano habiendo subido hasta su nuca y la lengua rozándole el interior de la boca.

Baekhyun, sonriendo por dentro, respondió a ese beso disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios como el primer día que se rozaron. Disfrutando como lo hacía de su cuerpo en cada encuentro bajo las sábanas, en que los dedos inquietos recorrían la piel blanca marcada de lunares, buscando los rincones especiales que hacían temblar a Joonmyun. Disfrutando como cada vez que sus brazos le rodeaban con cariño, susurrándole idioteces al oído en el calor del piso compartido, Bona a sus pies y la tele encendida de fondo. Disfrutando como en cada segundo que le tenía a su lado, contándole historias, bailando en la pista de baile, y compartiendo sus vida; mostrando preocupación, amor, igual que él por Joonmyun.

Bebiendo de ese beso, se dejó llevar por todos los recuerdos de ese último año compartido, su mente vagando a aquella primera noche de diciembre en que Joonmyun volvió a su vida, con su sonrisa y esa mirada que había quedado guardada bajo llave durante años. Vagando por cada mirada compartida desde entonces, por mañanas teñidas del olor a café transcurridas en su compañía, por momentos corriendo detrás de Bona y la sonrisa de la señora Moon en la distancia; por tardes leyendo en voz alta y viendo sonrisas infantiles. Vagando por aquel día en que decidieron dar un paso más y vivir juntos en un piso; por imágenes de velas sopladas en la oscuridad y regalos absurdos pero perfectos; por horas, minutos y segundos tumbados simplemente, ojos cerrados y el sonido de sus respiraciones acompañando al de la lluvia cayendo al otro lado de la ventana.

Eran recuerdos que Baekhyun atesoraba y guardaba en un baúl invisible a nombre de los dos y de su pequeña teckel, la llave colgando del cuello de ambos.

—¿Sabes? Cuando uno está muy triste son agradables las puestas de sol —dijo al rato de separar sus labios, su mente perdida en uno de los recuerdos, la mirada clavada en el horizonte con el sol casi asomando por la línea de edificios que lo dibujaban. Bona, detrás de ellos, jugaba por la arena persiguiendo las olas que llegaban a la orilla.

—¿Estás triste, Baekhyun? —preguntó Joonmyun apoyando la frente contra la de él.

—En absoluto —sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia él y tirando de la bufanda azul que protegía el cuello de Joonmyun, rodeando su cuello con el final restante. Era tan larga que les valía para los dos.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo estaba pensando que los amaneceres son mucho más agradables —respondió, cerrando los ojos un momento y respirando el aire cargado de salitre.

Notó una mano de Joonmyun acariciándole la mejilla y los abrió de nuevo, sus miradas encontrándose al mismo tiempo que el primer rayo de sol caía sobre los dos, calentando levemente la piel de Baekhyun.

—Más aún en la compañía perfecta —murmuró con su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos marrones aclarados por la luz del sol, los rayos sacando reflejos rojizos de su pelo liso.

Baekhyun, sin poder apartar la mirada de Joonmyun, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él y, con una sonrisa en los labios y las olas del mar rompiendo sin cesar en la orilla, unió sus labios dejando que su calor le arropara por mucho tiempo.

  
  


 

FIN

 


End file.
